Friends of Another Dimension
by macan asia
Summary: [COMPLETED] Sejak kecil, Boboiboy telah berteman dengan empat makhluk halus yang memiliki wajah kembar seperti dirinya - selalu bersama hingga mereka menghendaki Boboiboy hanya untuk dan milik mereka sendiri. "Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan Air adalah saudaraku yang sudah meninggal." / "Kau sudah gila!" Fang membentaknya. [AU, No yaoi]
1. Prologue

A/N : Terinspirasi dari novel _Icarus Girl_. I repeat ; terinspirasi. Jadi saya tidak menjiplak atau meniru karyanya. Apalagi jalan ceritanya nggak bakalan sama.

Saya tahu chapter satu ini pendek, tapi come on, it's just a prologue.

Ini juga pertamakalinya saya nulis fanfic AU. Dan yang harus diingat, saya juga bukan bidan atau dokter, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan pada chapter ini.

I do not own BoBoiBoy

* * *

 **Friends of Another Dimension ; Prologue**

"Selamat." Si dokter kandungan -seorang pria paroh baya- menjabat tangan seorang pria muda yang sedang duduk bersebrangan dengannya dari meja kerja. "Hasil USG menyatakan bahwa istri anda beserta para bayinya dalam keadaan sehat."

Si pria muda itu tampak tersenyum cerah. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berumur dua puluhan keluar dari sebuah kamar yang ada diruangan dokter kandungan itu ; kamar yang hanya dibatasi oleh sehelai tirai putih bersih. Perutnya buncit besar. Tak diragukan lagi, ia lah wanita hamil yang merupakan istri dari pria muda yang kini sedang berdiskusi dengan si dokter. Walaupun usia kehamilannya baru mencapai 4 bulan, namun ukuran perutnya lebih besar daripada yang seharusnya.

"Tapi," si dokter menambahan ketika wanita itu duduk disamping suaminya. "Saya berharap nyonya akan lebih memperhatikan keadaan kesehatan karena hamil kembar lima akan sangat beresiko untuk melahirkan secara premature. Perbanyak konsumsi zat besi dan susu serta …"

Si dokter kandungan terus berbicara, menjelaskan bahaya yang sering terjadi pada kandungan yang memiliki _quintuplets_ atau lima janin. Resiko terjadinya _solution plasenta_ pun tak luput dari penjelasannya.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian

.

.

.

Suara tangis bayi yang baru lahir memecah ketegangan di depan ruang bersalin. Si suami yang sedang menunggu dengan cemas segera menempelkan telinganya di pintu dengan tidak sabar. Suara tangis itu baru saja mengurangi perasaan cemasnya. Bayi pertamanya baru saja lahir.

Sudah hampir 30 menit berlalu. Pria itu mengerutkan kening. Seharusnya ia sudah dapat mendengar suara tangis yang lain. Tapi walaupun sudah setengah jam berlalu, hanya suara tangis dari anak pertamanya sajalah yang bisa ia dengar.

limabelas menit berikutnya, pintu ruangan terbuka. Salah seorang petugas medis wanita yang tadi ikut membantu proses persalinan mendekati pria itu dengan wajah yang berduka. Para pengunjung lain dapat melihat petugas itu membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah ; pria itu nampak shock dan menghambur masuk kedalam ruang persalinan.

Anak pertamanya lahir dengan selamat walaupun kemudian harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan segera karena mengalami kekurangan suplai oksigen ke jantung. Namun, keempat bayi lainnya tidak bernasib baik. Mereka sudah dipanggil Tuhan sebelum sempat merasakan pahit-manis kehidupan serta kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua yang sudah menanti kehadiran mereka selama tujuh bulan.

.

.

.

.

.

Si wanita dan pria muda itu tersenyum melihat tingkah laku bayi mereka yang menggemaskan didalam keranjang bayi. Tangan wanita itu terulur, membelai pipi tembem anak pertamanya yang berusia satu bulan.

"Dia cantik sekali." Si pria berkomentar.

"Kau tahu kalau bayi kita ini laki-laki, kan?" tanya sang istri, masih sibuk bermain dengan anaknya.

"Ya, kurasa dia akan menjadi anak yang sangat tampan kalau sudah besar nanti."

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak pemakaman keempat bayi yang meninggal sesaat setelah dilahirkan itu. Namun, rasa duka mereka langsung sirna takkala menatap satu-satunya anak mereka yang selamat tertawa untuk pertamakalinya. Rasanya, bayi mungil lucu itu sudah menjadi obat pelipur lara bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ia mewarisi kulit putih dan rambut hitam tebal dari ayahnya sementara irisnya yang berwarna kecokelatan didapat dari ibunya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan mengganti nama bayi kita?" si istri bertanya sambil mengendong anaknya keluar dari keranjang. "Kurasa nama Gempa tidak cocok untuknya."

"Tapi kita sudah sepakat." Si suami sedikit membantah. Jemarinya digunakan untuk mengelus kepala bayinya dengan penuh rasa cinta. "Bahwa kita akan menamai semua anak kita berdasarkan elemen yang ada dibumi?"

Si istri mendesah pelan. Mengingat keempat bayinya yang meninggal adang membuatnya sedih. "Tapi itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Lagipula nama Gempa terkesan seperti sebuah … bencana alam."

Si suami mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih memandangi wajah bayi lelaki dalam gendongan itu. "Jadi, kau ada ide lain?"

Si istri tampa berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau Hans?"

"Terlalu kebarat-baratan."

"Shickroft?"

"Nama apa itu? Kita harus mencarikan nama yang mudah diingat oleh orang."

"Pakjo?"

Si bayi tiba-tiba menangis.

"Kelihatannya dia tidak suka nama itu."

"Cup, cup, cup." Si wanita muda menenangkan bayinya dalam gendongan. "Anak ibu kenapa?" ia mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, yang mana hanya mendapatkan jawaban berupa tangisan yang lebih keras.

Si suami mengambil alih. "Sini, biar aku nyanyikan nina bobo."

Gendongan pada bayi berpindah. Sang ayah menyanyikan sebuah _lullaby_ terkenal yang dapat menidurkan anaknya. Ajaibnya, bayi itu langsung kembali tenang.

"Boboiboy!" si istri berseru. "Nama yang bagus, bukan?"

"Boboiboy?" si suami mengulang nama itu sabil berpikir keras. "Kurasa aku menyukainya. Tapi, kenapa?"

"Aku mengambilnya dari judul lagu yang kau nyanyikan." ia tersenyum. "Bagus kan?"

Sang ayah kini bertanya pada bayinya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau suka dipanggil Boboiboy?"

Bayi itu tertawa.


	2. Invisible Buddies

A/N : To Nilza : Thank you very much for your advice. Don't worry, I'm not that kind of author who always beg for review since I write to express, not to impress XD

I do not own Boboiboy

* * *

 **Friends of Another Dimension, Teman yang Tak Kasat Mata**

Rasa kesepian mungkin sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup Boboiboy.

Tidak. Bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu bukanlah seorang _anti social_ , yang selalu menyendiri menjauh dari kerumuman orang banyak. Juga bukan seorang yang tak disukai, karena hampir semua siswa dan guru di sekolah mengakui ketampanan dan kecerdasan yang dimiliki anak itu.

Hanya satu yang membuat mereka merasa janggal saat berada di dekatnya ; Ia selalu berbicara sendiri.

Awalnya, para siswa di sana menganggap Boboiboy sedang bernyayi atau membaca pusi sendirian di sudut sekolah ketika waktu istirahat. Tapi lama kelamaan mereka sadar, kata-kata yang diucapkan anak itu bukanlah berupa sajak atau syair lagu, melainkan berupa percakapan. Ya, benar. Percakapan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh dua orang atau lebih.

Masalahnya, mereka tidak pernah dapat memergoki dengan siapa bocah itu bicara. Bukan dengan hewan, bukan dengan tumbuhan, juga bukan dengan manusia. Hanya udara kosong.

"Aku sedang bermain dengan _mereka_." Boboiboy memberitahu ibunya suatu hari ketika sang wali kelas, dengan sengaja, memanggil orang tuanya demi memperjelas kelakuan aneh muridnya di ruang guru.

"Mereka siapa?"

" _Teman-temanku_."

Ibunya memegang pundaknya dengan lembut. "Dimana mereka sekarang, Sayang?"

Boboiboy menggeleng sambil cemberut. "Sedang bersembunyi. _Mereka_ tidak suka dilihat orang lain."

Entah sejak kapan bocah itu mulai berbicara sendiri. Dari pengamatan yang dilakukan oleh orangtuanya, Boboiboy pada mulanya terlihat tersenyum dan tertawa sendirian ketika umurnya belum mencapai dua tahun, ketika mereka sedang menonton televisi bersama, tepatnya. Kemudian pada saat berusia lima tahun, anak itu hampir tidak akan makan sebelum melemparkan beberapa sendok nasi dan potongan wortel kesamping dengan riang, seolah-olah ia sedang bermain perang makanan dengan seseorang. Dan ketika malam tiba, Boboiboy akan memilih tidur agak merapat ke tepi kasur _super king size_ nya, memberikan ruang yang kira-kira cukup lebar untuk tiga-empat anak berbaring disana.

Ayahnya tidak pernah memusingkan hal itu ; terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor untuk memperhatikan tingkah laku putra satu-satunya.

Barulah saat usianya mencapai enam tahun, seminggu sebelum ulangtahunnya yang ke tujuh, sesuatu yang membuat orangtuanya bergidik terjadi.

Ibunya baru saja pulang dari berbelanja ketika melihat Boboiboy sedang berjongkok di bawah meja tamu sambil tertawa cekikikan. Rasa penasaran tinggi memaksanya untuk mendekati anak itu dan bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sayang?"

"Ssstttt … " bocah itu langsung meletakkan telunjuk di bibir dengan wajah serius, memberi isyarat untuk diam. "Aku lagi main petak umpet."

Mata ibunya langsung membesar, kaget. Ini bukan pertamakalinya Boboiboy bertingkah laku aneh. "Dengan siapa?"

"Teman-temanku. Ibu jangan disini." anak itu berbisik cepat, sedikit panik. "Nanti mereka bakal menemukanku."

Beberapa siswa perempuan yang hobi membaca kisah fantasi percaya Boboiboy sedang berbicara dengan makhluk tak kasat mata ; seorang peri. Beberapa siswa lelaki yang lebih berani mengatakan anak itu bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu. Merasa percaya dengan teori masing-masing, para murid itu berebutan ingin berkenalan dengan _teman_ - _teman_ yang sering dibicarakan Boboiboy.

Namun seiring usia yang bertambah, pikiran rasional dan logika mereka juga mulai tumbuh. Tidak ada hantu, tidak ada peri.

Hanya saja, Boboiboy tetap ngotot mempertahankan eksistensi akan _teman-temannya._

" _Mereka_ itu nyata!" teriaknya pada Ahmad, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Ia telah berusia sepuluh tahun waktu itu.

"Bodoh! Kau cuma mengkhayal! Hantu itu tidak ada."

" _Mereka_ bukan hantu! _Mereka_ teman-temanku!"

"Hahaha … teman, katamu?! Tunjukkan wajah mereka sekarang juga kalau mereka memang ada." Ahmad menantangnya.

"A-Aku tidak bisa," ucap Boboiboy. Keraguan terdengar di nadanya. " _Mereka_ pemalu."

"Kalau begitu kau pembohong."

"Aku bukan pembohong. Lihat saja, nanti kau juga bakal percaya."

Siangnya, ketika para siswa sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah bersama-sama, Ahmad –anak yang tadinya berseteru dengan Boboiboy- baru saja akan menyeberang jalan besar ketika ia secara tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan. Jarinya menunjuk sesuatu tak terlihat didepannya. Matanya melotot dengan ngeri sambil mengibaskan kedua tangan keatas, seperti sedang mengusir lalat. Beberapa anak perempuan memekik ketakutan, mengira anak itu sedang kesurupan. Selama tiga menit jeritannya bercampur dengan hiruk-pikuk keramaian kota hingga akhirnya anak itu berlari melintasi jalan besar – tidak menyadari adanya sebuah sedan hitam yang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah kepadanya.

Jelas sekali Boboiboy tidak dapat disalahkan atas peristiwa kecelakaan itu. Lagipula, ia tidak ada di TKP pada saat itu terjadi. Tapi semua murid sudah terlanjur percaya kejadian itu memiliki hubungan erat dengan dirinya. Terlepas dari apakah hantu itu ada atau tidak, tidak ada lagi diantara mereka yang berani berurusan dengan Boboiboy.

Pada saat ulangtahunnya yang keduabelas, ia benar-benar dikucilkan di sekolah.

Tidak memiliki teman di sekolah, dijauhi hampir oleh seluruh murid serta dianggap gila oleh sebagian besar orang bukanlah merupakan hukuman terberat baginya selama teman-teman tak kasat matanya ; Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan Air – begitu ia memanggil mereka - tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya.


	3. The Dangerous of Astral Beings

A/N : To Nizla : Thank you again XD Yes, this is a family fic and it will always be XD

To DHEA and lily : Ya, makasih. Saya sendiri bukan fans yaoi, kok dan nggak pernah kepikiran buat fanfic yang serupa XD Untuk chapter yang contains flashback, alurnya bakal lebih cepat dari biasa.

To K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H : (nggak sempat jawab lewat pm) Nama Gempa udah pernah dimunculkan, tapi di fic ini namanya diganti oleh orangtuanya di chapter 1 menjadi Boboiboy.

Fandom ini kok jadi sepi, ya? Sudah satu minggu sejak chapter sebelumnya dipost tapi fic ini bahkan belum mencapai urutan terbawah.

* * *

 **Friends of Another Dimension, Bahaya dari Makhluk Astral**

" _Hantu itu tidak ada. Titik."_

" _Mereka memang nyata. Hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya."_

" _Hei. Ini jaman modern – menurutmu makhluk halus itu ada?! Kau terlalu banyak nonton film horror. Bawa teman-temanmu ke hadapanku sekarang juga kalau kau bukan pembohong, biar aku bisa meludah tepat di wajah mereka."_

" _Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Mereka ada di sebelahku sekarang, kau tahu."_

" _Oh, ya? Kalau begitu kenapa mereka tidak menampakkan diri? Apa mereka penakut? Sini, biar aku habisi mereka semua."_

 **~FoAD~**

Ibu Boboiboy begitu terkejut begitu mendapat panggilan dari SD anaknya. Sebenarnya, hal itu mungkin tidak akan terlalu mengejutkan mengingat hal ini bukanlah pertamakalinya wali kelas Boboiboy memintanya untuk datang ke sekolah. Hanya saja - kali ini - berita yang baru disampaikan oleh sekolah membuatnya menahan napas.

Boboiboy dikabarkan mengamuk di sekolah ; melempar beberapa kursi dan meja secara membabi buta di kelas 6B dan menyerang salah satu siswa dengan sengaja – yang diketahui baru saja bertengkar dengannya. Si anak malang – korban dari kekerasan Boboiboy – segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan segera. Kepalanya pecah terkena hantaman lemparan kursi dan sebelah matanya lebam akibat pukulan keras yang dilayangkan Boboiboy.

Seluruh siswa berlari berhamburan keluar dari kelas sambil menjerit ketakutan, khawatir akan ikut terkena dampak dari kekacauan di sana.

Ambulans yang dipanggil baru saja meninggalkan sekolah dengan bunyi sirene yang menderu ketika ibu Boboiboy sampai untuk menemui kepala sekolah. Mengabaikan wajah para guru yang menatapnya sambil berbisik, wanita muda itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolah ; dimana anaknya, wali kelas beserta sang kepala sekolah tengah menunggu kedatangannya disana.

Boboiboy langsung memeluk ibunya yang baru saja mencapai ambang pintu dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Ibu, aku tidak bersalah. Bukan aku yang melakukannya."

Tangan wanita itu terulur untuk membelai kepala putranya yang tertutup topi dengan lembut. Kemudian –

"Nyonya? Bolehkan kami meminta waktu sebentar?" suara dari kepala sekolah memanggilnya. Ia duduk di atas sofa tamu, berseberangan dengan si wali kelas. Usianya baru sekitar empatpuluh tahun namun beberapa kerutan akibat penuaan dini sudah muai memberanikan diri muncul di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa helai rambut yang sudah memutih serta sebuah monocle di mata kiri membuatnya tampak seperti wanita tua bangsawan yang sering muncul di film abad pertengahan.

"Keluarlah dulu, Sayang. Ibu takkan lama."

Boboiboy mengangguk perlahan. Dengan sedikit ragu, anak itu menyeret kakinya, meninggalkan ruang kepsek dan segera menutup pintu.

Beberapa siswa yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari sana memandangnya dengan tatapan waspada, agak menjauh darinya seakan-akan bersiap untuk kabur jika anak itu melangkah mendekati mereka.

Tapi Boboiboy tetap mematung di tempatnya, berusaha mengabaikan segala gossip yang terdengar diantara kawan-kawan yang berbisik tentang peristiwa penyerangan yang ia lakukan terhadap Ridwan di kelas tadi.

Seberapa besar usahanya untuk bersikap tidak peduli, kedua telinganya tetap berfungsi dengan baik untuk menangkap apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Padahal dia kelihatan seperti anak baik."

"Jangan tertipu dengan penampilan. Dari luar dia tampak kalem. Tapi, siapa sangka dia bisa berbuat sekasar itu."

"Kurasa dia memiliki gangguan jiwa deh."

"Atau mungkin kesetanan. Kalian lihat matanya yang berubah jadi merah tadi?"

"Oh, ya. Benar-benar mengerikan."

Boboiboy hampir tidak memercayai gossip itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain menyadari keadaan kelas yang sangat berantakan, seperti ada seorang raksasa yang mengangkat ruang itu dan mengguncangnya seperti sebuah _snowglobe_ sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan kelas 6B kembali ke posisi semula.

Ia baru berumur duabelas tahun ; bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki tenaga untuk mengangkat belasan meja dan kursi sendirian, bahkan sampai melemparnya ke depan kelas. Tubuhnya juga jauh lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Ridwan ; bagaimana mungkin ia cukup kuat untuk menghajarnya?

Namun, di atas itu semua, yang membuatnya bertambah bingung adalah pengakuan mereka yang menyatakan bahwa kedua iris matanya yang cokelat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah selama penyerangan berlangsung.

Cokelat menjadi merah. Bagaimana bisa? Ia tidak pernah menggunakan kontak lensa.

Seumur hidupnya, baru satu kali ia menemui orang yang memiliki iris berwarna merah, dan itu adalah salah satu teman yang selalu menemaninya ke manapun ; Halilintar.

Secuil dari hatinya memberitahu bahwa Halilintar lah yang melakukan kekacauan itu dengan cara meminjam tubuhnya. Dia pernah melukai Ahmad setahun yang lalu dengan cara membuatnya tertabrak mobil dan, tak dapat dipungkiri, dia melakukannya lagi. Halilintar tadi pasti mengamuk ketika Ridwan mengatakan hal-hal tidak sopan tentang 'teman imajinasi' Boboiboy. Karena itu ia memberi pelajaran padanya untuk menjaga ucapan.

Tapi … siapa yang akan percaya dengan ceritanya? Mereka semua akan berpikir Boboiboy hanya melemparkan kesalahan pada orang yang tidak pernah ada demi menyelamatkan diri dari hukuman.

 **~FoAD~**

"Aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah, kan?" Ucap Boboiboy lemas. Ia menundukkan kepala dengan perasaan bersalah, tidak mampu melihat wajah kedua orangtuanya yang kini sedang mengadilinya di ruang tamu.

Ayah dan ibunya saling berpandangan satu sama lain, belum mengatakan apapun.

Boboiboy menghela napas dengan lemas, kedua bahunya melorot, memasrahkan diri pada belas kasih kedua orangtuanya.

Hari masih siang, tapi suasana di ruang keluarga itu serasa mencekam. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu hampir selama lima belas menit.

"Ehem," dehaman milik ayahnya memecah kesunyian. Pria itu membetulkan posisi duduknya di atas sofa. Matanya memerhatikan wajah anaknya yang masih menunduk karena malu. "Yah … begitulah yang dikatakan kepala sekolah pada ibumu tadi." Suaranya datar, sulit untuk membedakan apakah ia sedang marah atau kecewa.

Boboiboy merasakan pundaknya seakan sedang terbebani oleh batu besar seberat 5 ton.

"M-maaf," lirihnya dengan sedih. "Tapi aku bicara jujur. Bukan aku yang melakukannya."

Ibunya mendesah pelan. "Tapi tidak ada bukti bahwa kau tidak bersalah."

"Ibu juga berpikir aku berbohong?"

Ibunya menggeleng. "Ibu yakin kau berkata benar, Sayang. Hanya saja … sulit untuk mempercayai ceritamu itu."

"Aku tahu." Ya, ia tahu tidak akan ada yang percaya akan keberadaan _teman-temannya_ – termasuk orangtuanya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya dan memberitahu kami apa masalahmu?" Ayahnya bertanya, menyorongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan mendekati anaknya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, Ayah." Suara Boboiboy terdengar putus asa. Apalagi yang harus ia katakan? Sudah lebih dari lima tahun ia berusaha memberitahu tapi mereka hanya menganggapnya seperti angin lalu – sebuah omong kosong belaka.

Ibunya menarik napas panjang, punggungnya bersandar pada _backrest_ sofa. "Pergilah ke kamarmu. Kami akan memanggilmu lagi setelah selesai berdiskusi tentang apa yang harus kami lakukan terhadapmu."

Perasaan mual mulai menghampiri Boboiboy, indikasi dari perasaan yang tidak nyaman. Ia sudah dihukum dengan cara dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Ia tidak butuh hukuman ekstra dari orangtuanya.

Anak itu berjalan cepat naik ke tangga menunju lantai atas, dimana kamarnya berada. Ia menutup pintu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dengan posisi terkelungkup.

.

Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis.

.

Tekanan udara di ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi naik secara drastis. Hembusan angin kecil yang masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka menebarkan wangi-wangian aneh. Telinganya berdengung, diiringi dengan suara-suara aneh mirip dentuman langkah kaki.

 _Teman-temannya_ datang.

Tapi Boboiboy bersikap masa bodo. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan fenomena seperti itu setiap kali _mereka_ datang.

"Hidup ini berat, ya?" suara ceria membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ternyata jadi manusia itu sulit."

Boboiboy menoleh, sesosok makhluk astral bermata biru dan berjubah sederhana tengah berdiri di samping kasurnya dengan tampang sedikit mengejek.

"Taufan," panggil Boboiboy. "Mana Halilintar?"

"Aku di sini." suara yang lebih dingin terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Boboiboy berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan sesosok makhluk astral lain berwajah sama sedang duduk di atas meja belajarnya. Irisnya yang berwarna merah menatapnya dalam-dalam sambil menggoyangkan kedua kaki yang tak menyentuh lantai.

"Kau!" bocah itu memasang ekspresi marah sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud. "Gara-gara ulahmu, aku jadi dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Halilintar hanya merespon dengan sebuah dengusan.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih." Api tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Taufan. Ia terbang cepat dan duduk di sebelah Halilintar. "Kami sudah menghajar Bidwan si mulut besar itu."

"Namanya Ridwan." koreksi Boboiboy. "Eh, tunggu dulu – tadi kau bilang 'kami'? Maksudmu …"

"Yep. Aku yang melempar meja dan kursi sementara Halilintar yang meninju mata Ridwan." Api melayang mengitari kamar sambil tertawa senang. "Wuuhuu … menyenangkan sekali. Kapan-kapan aku mau melempar papan tulis aja deh."

"Kalian berdua masuk ke dalam tubuhku?!" Boboiboy hampir menjerit saat mengatakannya, mengabaikan ocehan Api. "Berdua?!"

"Lho, kenapa?" Api menatapnya dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh!" jelas Boboiboy marah sambil melempar sebuah bantal ke arah Api, namun bantal itu hanya menembus melewati badannya. "Tubuhku ini milikku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan diriku pada kalian."

"Hei, teman harus saling berbagi, Kawan. Apalagi kita sudah berteman sejak kecil."

"Dia sekarang jadi pelit." Taufan ikut menimpali.

"Tidak dalam hal ini," Boboiboy berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang – lagak seperti seorang penguasa. "Sepertinya aku harus membuat peraturan baru disini," ia menggosok kedua telapak tangan. "Sekarang dengar – oh, ya, mana Air?"

"Disini."

Entah dari mana munculnya, tiba-tiba makhluk astral lain berwajah teduh sudah duduk bersila di atas kasur. Yah, kehadiran Air memang yang paling sulit disadari oleh Boboiboy sendiri.

"Oke, semua sudah berkumpul, kan? Nah, aku ulangi," anak itu mengumumkan. "Mulai dari sekarang aku tidak mau satupun dari kalian masuk ke dalam tubuhku seenaknya. Dan karena aku baru saja terlibat kasus di sekolah, aku juga akan berhenti membicarakan eksistensi kalian di hadapan para manusia. Mengerti?"

Suara 'ya' dan 'oke' tanda persetujuan bergema di seluruh ruangan.

"Dan satu hal lagi," tambah Boboiboy. "Khusus untuk Halilintar dan Api, aku ingin kalian menjaga emosi agar tetap terkontrol. Jangan ikut campur dalam masalahku di lingkungan sekolah atau kalian akan menyebabkanku terjebak dalam hukuman lagi. Paham?"

Taufan mengangkat tangan. "Berarti aku dan Air boleh membantumu?"

"Tidak." Tolak Boboiboy dengan suara tegas. "Ya, memang awalanya ini salahku karena terlalu bersemangat untuk memperkenalkan kalian pada teman-temanku di sekolah. Tapi aku sudah kapok. Sungguh. Jadi sebaiknya biarlah kalian menjadi teman rahasiaku dan aku akan menutup mulut tentang keberadaan kalian pada masyarakat."

Boboiboy menyudahi pidato singkatnya dengan sebuah tepukan tangan dari Api.

"Hebat. Cara bicaramu mirip orang dewasa." Api tampak tertarik. "Ayo lakukan lagi."

"Ini serius, Api!"

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan keputusanmu," Halilintar merespon dengan wajah cemberut. "Kau tidak akan pergi ke sekolah lagi, ingat? Jadi aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan orang-orang menjengkelkan yang selalu mengejek kami."

Boboiboy menggaruk belakang kepala. "Ahh … kalau itu sih … aku masih bisa pindah ke sekolah lain. Lagipula ini masih dalam suasana semester baru, kok."

"Serius?" Halilintar melipat kedua tangannya dengan gaya angkuh. "Kukira setelah kejadian tadi siang, kau akan trauma untuk pergi ke sekolah."

"Yeah … bisa dibilang begitu – aku tidak suka dengan murid-murid di sana. Tidak seperti orang desa kebanyakan, mayoritas orang kota memang sulit untuk memahami makhluk seperti kalian."

"Kalau begitu minta saja supaya kau pindah sekolah di desa. Apapun yang lebih baik daripada tempat membosankan yang kausebut KL ini. Orang-orang di sini kebanyakan menyebalkan – semua berpikir sok ilmiah."

Boboiboy tampak berpikir. "Keputusan di mana aku akan bersekolah tetap berada di tangan ayah dan ibuku. Aku tak bisa seenaknya memilih tempat."

Api menguap lebar, berpura-pura tidak tertarik. "Ah, gak seru."

"Memang. Tapi aku punya dugaan ke mana aku bakal pindah."

"Di mana?"

"Ke tempat kakekku. Di Pulau Rintis."

* * *

A/N : Saya merasa seperti sedang melawan arus di fandom ini, tapi tak apa. Saya menulis cuma untuk kesenangan diri sendiri, bukan untuk menyenangi hati orang lain, jadi maaf kalo fic ini tidak sesuai harapan readers yang mengharapkan romance, yaoi, kissu atau semacamnya.


	4. Arrival

A/N : Ada yang harus kalian tahu sebelum baca chapter ini. Karena fanfic ini adalah AU, maka semua tokoh robot/alien di serial BBB menjadi manusia. So if you don't like it, then don't read it.

I do not own Boboiboy

* * *

 **Friends of Another Dimension, Arrival**

Pulau Rintis bukanlah sebuah pulau secara harfiah. Itu adalah nama sebuah desa yang terletak agak jauh dari pusat kota. Sebuah desa yang kecil namun nyaman dan asri. Boboiboy belum pernah mengunjungi kakeknya di sana karena kesibukan orangtuanya di kantor serta kesibukan dirinya sendiri di sekolah. Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti ia belum pernah bertatap muka secara langsung dengan kakeknya. Setahun sekali, setiap hari raya idul fitri, kakeknya akan datang dari Pulau Rintis ke KL untuk bertemu dan berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Dan seperti dugaan Boboiboy sebelumnya, ayahnya memang berniat untuk menyekolahkan dirinya di sana.

"Hanya sampai setahun, kok." Boboiboy memberitahu Halilintar saat sedang memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam koper besar. "Lulus SD nanti aku bakalan balik lagi sekolah di sini."

Halilintar mendengus, bersikap seolah-olah tidak peduli.

"Kenapa tidak selamanya saja sih?" Taufan bertanya, nadanya setengah memprotes. Makhluk itu sedang berbaring di atas kasur dengan santai.

"Ya … tidak bisa." Boboiboy menjawab ragu. "Mereka berdua orangtuaku. Mana bisa aku pisah dari mereka untuk waktu yang lama."

"Kalau begitu suruh saja mereka berdua tinggal di … di mana tadi?"

"Pulau Rintis."

"Ya. Pulau Rintis."

"Kaukira bisa semudah itu, ya?" Boboiboy menatap Taufan sebentar. "Kalau kami semua harus pindah, berarti kami harus mencari rumah baru, beradaptasi dengan hal-hal baru, dan kurasa ayahku belum tentu bisa menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya seperti sekarang di sana."

"Kedengarannya mudah ditelingaku."

"Ah, sudahlah," bocah bertopi dinasaurus itu kembali membereskan bajunya. "Makhluk seperti kalian tidak bisa memahami kehidupan keras manusia yang sesungguhnya."

Api menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kurang ajar, mengejek. "Yeah … kami bersyukur tidak dilahirkan sebagai manusia. Membosankan. Hanya ada belajar, belajar, belajar. Kerja, kerja, kerja."

"Memang sih – hey, apa kau bilang tadi?! Jadi manusia itu menyenangkan, tahu!"

"Oh, ya?" Api menatapnya dengan mata yang menantang. "Bisakah kalian -para manusia yang menyenangkan- melakukan ini?" makhluk astral itu terbang perlahan ke atas. Lalu, dengan kelajuan yang melebihi lari seekor cheetah, mengitari kamar itu sambil berputar-putar, masuk menembus tembok, lemari, tembok lagi, dan berhenti mendadak tepat di depan Boboiboy. "Aku yakin kalian tidak bisa terbang atau menembus benda kasar, iya kan?"

"Huh, kurasa kami tidak perlu melakukan itu." Boboiboy melanjutkan membereskan buku-bukunya.

Api langsung cemberut. "Menurutmu begitu? Aku sudah melihat banyak anak kecil sepertimu yang tertekan karena banyak belajar. Cepat atau lambat, kau butuh hiburan."

"Sudahlah, Api." Air muncul dari belakang punggung Boboiboy. "Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan membandingkan para manusia dan mahkluk halus seperti kita. "

"Aku cuma bermaksud memberitahunya kalau jadi manusia itu tidak menyenangkan." Api membela diri.

Boboiboy menarik napas panjang … kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan dengan menyerah. Mendengarkan ocehan Api kadang membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Sudah jam 10.00 pm," katanya dengan lelah setelah selesai mengemasi semua barangnya. "Aku harus tidur sekarang. Besok pagi," disini, ia menguap sebentar. "aku harus naik kereta paling pagi."

"Ayahmu tidak mengantar?"

Boboiboy mengucek mata, menggeleng sedikit dan merenggangkan tubuh. "Tidak. Aku harus pergi sendiri, jadi –" kalimatnya terputus ketika tubuhnya roboh ke atas kasur – tenggelam dalam mimpi yang indah. Posisi tidurnya tidaklah normal dengan keadaan hanya bagian kepala sampai pinggang yang berada di tepi kasur sementara kedua lututnya bertumpu pada lantai.

"Dia mudah lelah, ya." Komentar Air.

Api menggeleng sedih. "Dasar manusia."

 **~FoAD~**

Tok Aba begitu amat senang ketika mendengar kabar bahwa cucunya akan datang untuk bersekolah di Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy adalah satu-satunya cucu kandung yang ia miliki ; anak yang sopan dan patuh. Sudah lebih dari 3 tahun sejak terakhir kali ia mengunjungi rumah cucunya. Karena itulah ia sangat bersemangat menyambut kedatangan Boboiboy.

Selain mendapat kiriman uang bulanan dari anaknya yang tinggal di KL, Tok Aba juga menghasilkan uang dengan membuka toko sekaligus kafe cokelat yang terkenal lezat di samping rumah bertingkat dua miliknya.

Lelaki tua itu telah terbiasa tinggal sendiri, namun tepat 3 bulan yang lalu, ia memungut seorang anak lelaki yatim piatu berusia 6 tahun yang ditemukan pingsan di samping tokonya. Merasa berterimakasih, bocah itu bersedia membantu Tok Aba kapanpun ia dibutuhkan ; mulai dari menjaga toko, melayani pembeli sampai membersihkan rumah. Tapi Tok Aba sendiri tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai pembantu. Sebaliknya, ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai cucu angkat. Bahkan sampai menyekolahkannya di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis.

"Siapa Boboiboy?" Bocah itu bertanya ketika ikut membantu Tok Aba membereskan kamar yang akan digunakan Boboiboy.

"Dia cucu Atok dari KL. Mulai besok dia tinggal dan sekolah di sini. Kau mau ikut menjemputnya di stasiun, Ochobot?"

Yang dipanggil Ochobot mengangguk dengan semangat. Jika Boboiboy ini adalah cucu dari Tok Aba, berarti ia semacam kakak angkat baginya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang ketika Tok Aba dan Ochobot berdiri di peron Stasiun Pulau Rintis. Suara petugas melalui _speaker_ mengumumkan bahwa kereta berikutnya akan segera sampai, meminta para penjemput untuk menjauhi batas garis kuning demi menghindari dari bahaya. Bersamaan dengan pengumuman itu, sebuah kereta berkelajuan tinggi datang dari arah horizontal. Kelajuannya melambat ketika mendekati stasiun dan berhenti tepat di depan peron, dimana para penumpang lain dan penjemput tengah menunggu.

Beberapa penumpang mulai turun. Tok Aba memanjangkan leher, mencari orang yang ia tunggu.

"Boboiboy!" Kakek itu berseru saat melihat seorang bocah bertopi dinasaurus baru saja menginjakkan kaki di peron. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah keriputnya.

Boboiboy tak kalah senangnya. "Atok!" sambil terus menyeret kopernya, anak itu berlari melewati beberapa orang dewasa yang berdesakan dan langsung memeluk si kakek. "Wuah … Atok sengaja jemput Boboiboy, ya. Aduh –"

Tubuh Boboiboy mundur ke belakang ketika sepasang tangan milik orang yang ia peluk mendorongnya dengan keras. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa orang yang ia rangkul bukan kakeknya, melainkan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang tidak ia kenal. Irisnya yang berwarna biru terang mengingatkannya pada Air.

"Uhm … maaf." Boboiboy merasakan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia yakin tadi melihat kakeknya di situ. "Aku kira kau kakekku tadi."

Si anak kecil tersenyum. "Aku Ochobot. Kau Boboiboy, kan?"

"Erm, i-iya," Boboiboy bertambah bingung. Anak itu tahu namanya. "Apa kau melihat kakekku?"

"Atok di sini." Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Boboiboy. Anak berumur sebelas tahun itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kakek yang ia cari berdiri sejauh satu meter di belakangnya.

Boboiboy tersipu malu menyadari dirinya salah peluk. Ia terkekeh sambil menyalami kakeknya. "Assalamualaikum, Tok."

"Wa'alaikum salam," Tok Aba mengusap topi cucunya dengan rasa sayang. "Bagaimana perjalanan kau tadi? Capek?"

"Capek lah, Tok." Boboiboy memasang wajah memelas. "Makanan di kereta tadi juga kurang enak."

"Kasihan." Tok Aba tertawa. "Ayo kita pulang. Atok sudah siapkan makan siang buat kau."

Boboiboy menggandeng tangan kakeknya sambil terus menyeret koper. Ia tak sabar untuk sampai di rumah.

"Ochobot?" panggil Tok Aba ketika menadari anak kecil itu belum bergerak dari tempatnya tadi. "Ayo."

Ochobot hanya membeku di tempatnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Kedua irisnya yang berwarna biru tengah menatap Boboiboy dengan pandangan ngeri. Bibirnya terbuka dan menutup, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Kedua belah tangannya juga gemetar.

Tok Aba mengerutkan dahi, bingung melihat sikap anehnya. "Ochobot?" panggilnya lagi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ochobot menggeleng pelan. Secara perlahan, ia menggerakkan kakinya ke depan. Ketika mendekati Tok Aba, anak itu langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung si kakek. Tok Aba bahkan dapat merasakan Ochobot sedang mencengkeram lengan bajunya dengan keras ; pertanda bahwa anak itu sedang ketakutan.

"Namamu Ochobot, kan?" tanya Boboiboy dengan ramah. Ia mendekati anak itu dan membungkukkan badan sedikit agar matanya dapat menyamai tinggi Ochobot. "Apa kau sakit?"

Ochobot hanya membisu. Matanya setengah terpejam seolah-olah tidak ingin melihat Boboiboy. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Boboiboy sedikit tersinggung.

"Tok Aba," anak kecil itu akhirnya bersuara tanpa menatap Boboiboy. "aku pergi ke mobil duluan, ya?"

Ochobot langsung melepas cengkramannya pada baju Tok Aba dan dengan terburu-buru meningalkan Boboiboy beserta kakeknya di sana.

Merasa khawatir, Tok Aba mengejar Ochobot. "Boboiboy, ayo cepat."

Boboiboy melongo. Kedua penjemputnya sekarang meninggalkannya sendirian di peron?! Menyenangkan sekali.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Ia bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Halilintar muncul di sebelahnya. "Sungguh mengejutkan." Ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti. "Anak bernama Ochobot itu bisa melihat kami."

* * *

A/N : Ya, aku tahu. Ini chapter yang pendek. Tapi aku merasa bahwa chapter panjang hanya akan membuat mataku dan mata kalian bertambah sakit. Tidak baik berada di depan layar laptop terlalu lama, kalian tahu itu kan?

Yeah, di chapter depan nanti Boboiboy bakalan bertemu dengan Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan … Fang. Adu, Probe dan Computer? We'll see.


	5. Jealous

A/N : Ini sudah ketiga kalinya saya mengganti summary hanya supaya lebih cocok dengan plotnya.

I do not own Boboiboy

* * *

 **Friends of Another Dimension, Jealous**

Boboiboy duduk di bangku penumpang belakang. Mobil mereka melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, melintasi jalan raya dan menembus keramaian di siang hari yang cukup terik.

Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka bertiga. Mata Boboiboy terus mengawasi Ochobot yang duduk di bangku penumpang depan - di samping Tok Aba yang sedang menyetir.

Halilintar memberitahunya bahwa Ochobot memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat _mereka_.

Itu adalah sebuah kejutan, baik untuk Boboiboy maupun keempat teman astralnya. Selama duabelas tahun dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini ia menemui seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah anak itu semacam indigo?

Boboiboy sendiri tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas sejak kapan ia memulai persahabaan dengan Halilintar dan yang lainnya. Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, mereka berempat sudah berada di sisi nya sejak pertamakali ia bisa mengingat sesuatu. Dulu, ia beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah anak-anak sebaya yang sering berdatangan ke rumahnya. Barulah ketika mencapai usia 7 tahun, sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai sadar bahwa teman-teman spesialnya bukanlah makhluk kasat mata.

Ia selalu mengira dirinya adalah orang beruntung yang dapat berinteraksi langsung dengan makhluk halus yang ramah. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu alasan apa yang menyebabkan mereka selau menempel padanya—selalu mengikutinya ke manapun ia pergi.

Mobil mereka berbelok ke sebuah tingkungan, melesat dengan cepat di jalan yang agak sepi. Boboiboy memandangi pemandangan luar melalui jendela ; wilayah itu tidaklah se-modern KL, namun suasananya terkesan sejuk dan ramah dengan beberapa rumah dan pohon berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan. Hanya ada sekitar 5-6 orang yang terlihat berlalu lalang di sana.

Boboiboy membuka jendela sedikit, membiarkan udara segar masuk untuk mengganti udara dalam mobil yang agak pengap.

Tok Aba menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang menghadap langsung ke jalan raya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," ujar kakek itu setelah mematikan mesin. "Ayo keluar."

Boboiboy, sambil ternganga, takjub untuk pertamakalinya menatap rumah kakeknya. Besar, memang dan agak sedikit antik. Tepat di sebelah rumah itu, ia dapat melihat bangunan tambahan - sebuah kafe cokelat, dengan tiga anak seusianya tengah berdebat di atas bangku pelanggan ; seorang gadis keturunan china berkacamata bundar yang cerewet, seorang gadis berkerudung pink yang amat manis, dan yang satunya lagi adalah seorang anak lelaki berkulit gelap yang gempal – tidak lebih tampan daripada Boboiboy.

Ochobot membantu mengeluarkan koper besar dari bagasi. Gerakannya agak sempoyongan mengingat ukuran koper itu hampir menyamai setengah badannya.

"Biar aku saja," Boboiboy menawarkan diri. "Lagi pula ini kan koperku – ugh." Anak itu menyadari betapa beratnya koper itu jika tidak dibawa tanpa roda. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mengangkat barangnya dan menjatuhkannya di jalan beraspal dengan suara berdebum.

"Sini, aku bantu." Tiba-tiba saja si anak lelaki berkulit gelap itu menghampirinya. Sambil menyeringai, ia menyeret koper Boboiboy masuk ke halaman berumput.

"Terimakasih." Boboiboy mengucapkan itu dengan setengah hati. Ia tidak perlu bantuan untuk menyeret koper.

"Eh, itu Ochobot dan Tok Aba." Si gadis china berbisik.

Kedua adis itu langsung segera menghampiri Tok Aba setelah menyadari kedatangan kakek itu.

"Wuah … siapa ini?" Mata gadis berkerudung itu menatap Boboiboy dengan tertarik.

"Nah, inilah Boboiboy yang Atok ceritakan waktu itu." Kata Tok Aba sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu cucunya. "Dia baru datang dari KL."

Boboiboy tersipu.

"Wah, dia lucu sekali. Hai, namaku Ying." Si gadis china langsung memperkenalkan diri dengan logat yang kental.

"Aku Yaya." Gadis berkerudung ikut memperkenalkan diri. "Jadi kamu ya Boboiboy yang sering dibicarakan Tok Aba."

"Erm … eh," Boboiboy merasa salah tingkah didekati oleh dua anak perempuan sedekat ini. Lidahnya serasa kelu untuk memperkenalkan diri. "S-senang b-bertemu d-de-dengan k-kalian."

Kedua gadis itu terkekeh.

"Kau gagap, ya?" Tanya Yaya.

"T-tidak." Boboiboy membela diri. Namun saat mengatakan itu, ia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dengan sebuah seruan yang keras.

"Hai, Boboiboy! Aku Gopal," tanpa malu, anak itu langsung menjabat tangannya dengan percaya diri, seolah-olah ia sudah kenal lama dengannya. "Oh, ya. Selamat datang di Pulau Rintis. Mulai sekarang, aku adalah kawan baik kau."

"I-iya. S-salam kenal." _Sial, mengapa aku jadi gagap begini_.

Anak bernama Gopal itu melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Boboiboy dengan gaya bersahabat. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu canggung begitu. Kita berdua kan sudah resmi jadi kawan."

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah punya kawan dalam wujud manusia sebelumnya. Kalaupun ada, pastilah berakhir dengan tragis. Ahmad dan Ridwan, contohnya.

"Hei, curang." Ying memprotes. "Kami kan juga kawan Boboiboy."

"Kalian perempuan," ujar Gopal. "jadi mainlah dengan sesama anak perempuan. Yo, pergilah – main masak-masakan."

"Iiihhh …apa kau bilang?!"

"Anak cewek tidak pantas main dengan anak lelaki."

Walaupun baru saja ia bertemu dengan mereka, tapi dengan segera Boboiboy dapat menebak bahwa Ying memiliki sifat mudah meledak-ledak. Terbukti dengan emosinya yang cepat berubah walaupun cuma disinggung sedikit. Berbeda dengan Ying, Yaya terlihat cukup dewasa, cukup sabar dan cukup sopan. Sementara Gopal? Yeah, bisa diprediksi dari tingkahnya sekarang, dia suka bicara dan bertindak asal. Namun sepertinya cukup santai, tidak munafik dan apa adanya. Boboiboy tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana cara mereka bertiga dapat menjadi temannya nanti. Atau lebih tepatnya, bagaimana cara ia dapat beradaptasi dengan mereka.

"Boboiboy," suara Tok Aba memanggil dari pintu depan. "Ayo masuk. Makan siang sudah siap."

Air liur menetes dari bibir Gopal. "Makan siang?" desahnya hampir tak terdengar. Boboiboy langsung menyadari tingkat nafsu makan Gopal berbanding lurus dengan ukuran perutnya. "Ayo, semuanya." Ia mengajak yang lain, meskipun sebenarnya bukan dia yang dipanggil Tok Aba. Tapi ia yakin Tok Aba juga sudah memasak cukup untuk empat porsi lebih ; dua porsi untuk Yaya dan Ying, dua porsi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tubuh anak berbadan tambun itu tersandung batu. Badannya jatuh dengan posisi kepala lebih dahulu menghantam halaman. Beruntung halaman itu ditumbuhi rumput tebal sehingga kepalanya tidak terluka.

"Halilintar!" Boboiboy spontan berseru. Sadar apa yang ia lakukan, dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya.

Beruntung ketiga anak itu sepertinya tidak mendengar apa yang diteriakkan olehnya tadi.

"Gopal! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yaya dengan cemas. Gadis itu membantunya berdiri.

"Huh, makanya hati-hati kalau berjalan." Ying menceramahinya. "Kau kualat karena bicara begitu tentang anak perempuan."

Gopal memijit keningnya yang sakit.

"Sudahlah, Ying. Kasihan Gopal." Untuk pertamakalinya, Boboiboy berbicara tanpa gugup. Matanya melirik Halilintar, tapi makhluk itu sudah menghilang.

"Nah, kau dengar apa yang dikatakan kawan baik aku?" Gopal berkata dengan bangga.

Ying menjadi sebal. Gopal ini … dia sudah terlalu percaya diri dengan mengatakan bahwa Boboiboy adalah kawan baiknya. Padahal belum ada 5 menit sejak mereka bertemu.

.

.

Ochobot memperhatikan keempat anak itu masuk ke dalam rumah melalui halaman depan. Ia tahu Gopal tidak tersandung batu. Kedua mata birunya menyaksikan salah satu makhluk halus bermata merah lah yang telah mendorong tubuh Gopal hingga jatuh.

 **~FoAD~**

Setelah makan siang, Gopal berniat untuk mengajak Boboiboy, kawan barunya, untuk bermain sepak bola di lapangan. Ia cukup jago dalam hal permainan olahraga itu dan sudah lama ia menginginkan seseorang teman yang memiliki hobi serupa untuk diajak bermain dan berlatih bersama. Namun Boboiboy menolak secara halus, memberitahu bahwa ia terlalu lelah. Tetapi ia berjanji besok akan bermain dengannya. Lagipula ia akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya, jadi mereka masih bisa bertemu lagi.

Pukul 2 siang, Ying, Yaya dan Gopal berpamitan pulang ke rumah –setelah membantu cuci piring, tentu saja. Boboiboy langsung masuk ke kamar di lantai dua. Kamarnya bersebelahan dengan Ochobot. Ketika melewati kamar adik angkatnya, ia melihat anak itu sedang membereskan kamar. Sesaat, Boboiboy berkeinginan untuk menghampirinya. Namun mengira Ochobot masih takut dengannya, ia membatalkannya.

Kamar baru nya tidak terlalu luas – minim perabotan, tapi cukup nyaman. Ia merebahkan punggungnya di atas kasur yang empuk, mengagumi sentuhan lembut dari _bed cover_ yang baru di _laundry_.

Baru saja ia akan terlelap, suara Api dan Taufan membangunkannya.

"Boboiboy … main yuk!"

Dengan malas, Boboiboy membuka matanya. Dua makhluk astral itu tersenyum lebar.

"Nanti saja. Aku capek."

"Ahhh … ayolah," Api memelas. "Aku bosan nih."

"Kenapa kalian tidak bermain berdua saja?"

"Ogah," gerutu Api. "Taufan sering keterlaluan kalau main petak umpet. Minggu lalu dia sembunyi sampai ke Singapore di balik patung merlion."

"Kalau begitu ajak yang lain saja."

"Halilintar tidak mau diajak main. Air nggak bisa diajak seru."

Boboiboy terlalu ngantuk untuk membalas ajakan. Dengkurannya mulai terdengar.

"Boboiboy!"

"Astaga!" Boboiboy terlompat kaget. Tahulah bagaimana reaksi seseorang yang dikagetkan ketika baru saja mencapai alam mimpi. "Api!"

"Kau dengar nggak sih?"

"Iya, aku dengar," Boboiboy terlihat kesal. "Besok saja kan bisa."

"Tidak mau, besok kau pasti mau bermain dengan teman barumu." Api kembali merengek.

Taufan mendengus. "Ya, sudah kuduga. Mentang-mentang sudah dapat kawan baru, kau sudah tidak mau main dengan kami lagi."

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy sudah melupakan rasa kantuknya. "Tidak benar." Ia mengkoreksi. "Kenapa kalian berpikiran seperti itu?"

Tapi Taufan hanya membelakanginya. Api yang ada di sampingnya memonyongkan bibir. Saat itulah Boboiboy sadar, para temannya mungkin cemburu melihat kedekatan dirinya pada teman-teman barunya.

Karena itukah Halilintar mendorong Gopal hingga jatuh tadi?

"Kalian temanku," desahnya pelan, berharap mendapatkan respon dari Api maupun Taufan. "kita sudah berteman dari kecil, kan? Oh, ayolah. Jangan ngambek seperti itu dong."

Hening sejenak. Boboiboy akhirnya menyerah.

"Oke, oke, baiklah," katanya kemudian. "Aku akan bermain dengan kalian."

"Benarkah?!" mata Taufan dan Api berbinar-binar. Ekspresi mereka sudah berganti drastis menjadi ceria seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu kau dulu yang jaga." Api tampak semangat. "Taufan, ayo sembunyi ke tempat yang jauh."

Boboiboy hampir menyesal telah menyetujui ajakan bermain. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Lagi pula permainan petak umpet terlalu kekanakan untuknya sudah berusia 12 tahun. Namun kata-kata yang sudah diucapkan tak dapat ditarik kembali.

Dengan malas, Boboiboy mendekati tembok di pojokan. Ia membelakangi kedua temannya. Sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah lengan, ia mulai menghitung.

"1 … 2 … 3 …"

* * *

A/N : Mana Fang?

Dia akan muncul di chapter depan … entah sebagai kawan atau lawan.


	6. Fang

I do not own Boboiboy

* * *

 **Friends of Another Dimension, Fang**

Boboiboy mengetuk pintu kamar Ochobot yang terletak di sebelah kamar miliknya. Ketika menyadari pintu itu tidak terkunci, anak itu langsung mendorong pintu terbuka.

"Ochobot?" panggilnya sambil menyembulkan kepala ke dalam.

Si pemilik kamar menoleh, sedikit terkejut. "Eh, B-boboi … boy?" meskipun umurnya 6 tahun lebih muda, ia merasa sedikit janggal jika harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak.

"Aku boleh masuk?"

"Mmm …" Ochobot nampak ragu. Sesaat, ia berpikir untuk kabur keluar kamar.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak membawa teman-temanku kok."

"Oh, ya." Mendengar itu, Ochobot sedikit lega. Jujur saja, ia takut dengan para makhluk halus yang selalu mengikuti Boboiboy – terutama yang bermata merah. Makhluk yang satu itu terkesan lebih garang daripada yang lain. "Ada apa?"

Boboiboy melangkah masuk. Kamar itu tidak terlalu luas, namun juga tidak sempit dengan perabotan yang kurang lebih sama dengan barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya ; kasur ukuran _king size_ , lemari pakaian besar, meja belajar dan buffet kecil. Yang berbeda hanyalah beberapa robot mainan pemberian Tok Aba yang disusun rapi di atas meja belajar. Jelas sekali kakeknya tidak menganggap Ochobot sebagai orang luar.

Boboiboy duduk di tepi kasur. "Aku cuma ingin lebih kenal denganmu," katanya dengan suara bersahabat. "kata atok kau yatim piatu, ya?"

Ochobot langsung terlihat sedih, seketika Boboiboy sadar bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan bisa saja membat anak itu tersinggung. "Eh, maaf, maksudku tadi …"

"Aku kabur dari panti asuhan." Jelas Ochobot, matanya tidak memandang ke arah lawan bicara. "Disana, anak kecil sepertiku sering diperlakukan kasar oleh anak yang sudah besar. Jatah makan malamku juga sering diambil oleh mereka. Makanya aku lari."

"Oh." Boboiboy hanya mendengarkan. Sedikit merasa kasihan tapi tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Waktu itu aku dikejar oleh mereka. Karena kelaparan, aku pingsan. Untung Tok Aba menolongku." Ochobot memasang wajah murung. "aku … tidak mau lagi kembali ke sana."

Seketika, Boboiboy langsung merasa ikut prihatin. Awalnya, ia mengira masa kecilnya lah yang paling menyedihkan ; dianggap gila, dijauhi teman. Karena itulah ia tahu betul apa yang telah dirasakan oleh Ochobot saat itu – pasti lebih menyedihkan darinya.

"Maaf, ya. Gara-gara aku bertanya, kau jadi teringat masa lalumu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," untuk pertamakalinya, Boboiboy melihat anak kecil itu tersenyum. "sekarang aku sudah hidup senang di sini. Apalagi sekarang aku punya banyak teman di sekolah."

"Hiks … hiks …, " terdengar sebuah isakan. Tapi bukan Boboiboy maupun Ochobot yang menangis. "baru kali ini aku mendengar kisah yang begitu menyedihkan."

"Astaga!" Boboiboy berteriak, terkejut melihat empat wajah yang dikenalnya menyembul keluar dari tembok yang menghubungkan kamar Ochobot dengan kamarnya. Bagian kepala sampai dada mereka ada di kamar tempatnya berada sementara bagian tubuh lainnya masih tertinggal di kamar sebelah.

"Aku terharu sekali," Taufan masih berurai air mata, menangis dengan gaya yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

"Kurang ajar!" Api terdengar marah, ia mengepalkan tinju. "Ochobot, beritahu aku di mana letak panti asuhan itu. Biar kuhabisi sekalian orang yang sudah menyakitimu."

"Hei, kalian semua!" Boboiboy tampak gelisah. "Kan sudah kusuruh untuk tunggu di kamar!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Suaramu terdengaran sampai ke sebelah. Makanya kami penasaran."

Boboiboy berdecak kesal, matanya melirik ke arah Ochobot. Tentu saja, anak itu pasti masih takut dengan mereka.

Halilintar melayang ke depan sehingga seluruh tubuhnya lengkap berada di kamar Ochobot. "Sudahlah, lekas katakan saja tujuanmu datang kesini."

Ochobot menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Boboiboy, merinding.

"Oi, bocah. Kenapa kau bisa melihat kami?" Halilintar langsung melontarkan pertanyaan ; bahkan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau punya kekuatan mata batin," Air berkomentar. "benar kan?"

Ochobot tidak bergeming maupun merespon.

"Cup, cup, cup, sudahlah, jangan takut." Taufan mendekati Ochobot, wajahnya mendekati anak itu. "Kami tidak jahat kok. Yeah – meskipun kadang Halilintar sering menyakiti manusia. Tapi sebenarnya kami baik lho."

"Hentikan, Taufan. Kau membuatnya bertambah takut." Tukas Boboiboy.

Taufan mundur perlahan. "Maaf deh."

Boboiboy mendesah pelan. Jemarinya menyentuh Ochobot. "Hei, tidak apa-apa. Mereka tidak mengigit."

Perlahan, Ochobot menatap wajah empat mahkuk itu satu per satu. Dimulai dari wajah Taufan dan Api yang ceria, wajah Air yang tampak tenang namun ramah, dan wajah Halilintar yang agak … mengerikan.

Air mengulurkan tangan tanpa bersuara, bermaksud mengajaknya berkenalan. Dengan gemetar, Ochobot mencoba meraih tangan yang transparan itu. Namun tangan itu hanya terlewat begitu saja olehnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak bisa menyentuhku." Ujar Air. Matanya masih mengamati Ochobot. "Coba kulihat, sepertinya kau terlahir dengan kemampuan bisa menembus dimensi lain ; sama seperti Boboiboy." Disini, Air meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang. "Aneh sekali, dengan kemampuan seperti ini, seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa melihat banyak penampakan selama enam tahun hidupmu. Kenapa sekarang malah takut dengan kami?"

Ada jeda sesaat.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Ochobot bergumam. "Aku sering melihat hantu selama di panti asuhan – semuanya menyeramkan," tubuh kecilnya bergidik sebentar. "aku tidak pernah melihat ada hantu lagi sejak tinggal di sini, kukira semua hantu sudah pergi."

"Makhluk halus tidak bisa lenyap begitu saja," jelas Air. "kau beruntung, tidak ada satupun hantu mengerikan yang pernah kau lihat menempel padamu."

"Tapi kalian menempel pada Boboiboy."

"Dia berbeda," kata Taufan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Boboiboy spesies langka yang menarik untuk diikuti. Yeah, kami takkan bisa menemukan orang lain pengganti sebaik dirinya."

Boboiboy menatap tajam ke arah Taufan. Spesies langka? Yang benar saja.

Halilintar tampak mempelajari Ochobot, dari ujung rambut pirangnya hingga mata kaki dengan teliti. Kedua lengannya disilangkan di depan dada. "Beruntung kau bisa melihat kami. Setidaknya, itu menghapus adanya kemungkinan kecelakaan yang bakal terjadi padamu."

Mata Ochobot membesar. "Kecelakaan?"

Boboiboy ingin menghentikan Halilintar, namun makluk bermata merah itu tetap melanjutkan. "Aku sudah beberapa kali memberi pelajaran pada manusia sombong, sok ilmiah, yang tidak mengakui keberadaan kami. Dua diantaranya berakhir di rumah sakit – entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang." Ia menunjuk Boboiboy. "Tanyakan saja padanya kalau tak percaya."

Boboiboy sedikit kesal dengan ungkapan itu. Halilintar benar-benar buruk dalam membuat _first impression_ pada orang baru.

"Intinya bocah," si makhluk halus masih melanjutkan. "aku tidak ingin kau bersikap sama seperti mereka. Berhati-hatilah terhadap ucapan dan tingkah lakumu."

Ochobot menggigit bibir. Ia mengangguk pelan seperti anak penurut.

"Nah," Halilintar menegakkan tubuh. "hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Apa ada yang ingin menambahkan?" Matanya menyapu Taufan, Air dan Api – yang hanya diam selagi ia berbicara tadi. "Tidak ada? Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh melanjutkan perbincangan yang tadi."

Tapi Ochobot sudah tidak berani untuk berbicara lagi, dan Boboiby sendiri –setelah apa yang dikatakan Halilintar- merasa pertemuan ini harus diakhiri dengan segera. Padahal tujuan awalnya datang ke sini adalah, selain mendapatkan kejelasan tentang kemampuan Ochobot, juga untuk menambah keakraban dengan adik angkatnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar." Ucap Boboiboy.

Ochobot langsung mencengkram tangan Boboiboy, matanya mengisyaratkan agar ia tetap tinggal di kamarnya.

Boboiboy tersenyum pada anak itu. "Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu kok." Ia menepuk pundaknya dan menambahkan dengan tegas. "aku janji."

 **~FoAD~**

Pada pagi pertamanya di Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy dibangunkan dengan suara ketukan pintu kamar oleh Tok Aba. Sambil mengucek mata, ia melihat ke arah arlojinya. Masih jam 5.30 pagi. Ia baru saja akan kembali tidur ketika ketukan kedua kembali mengagetkannya.

"Boboiboy, cepat bangun."

Sambil mengerang pelan, Boboiboy menendang selimutnya, menguap lebar. Setelah duduk sebentar di tepi kasur, anak itu berdiri dan berjalan sempoyongan membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Boboiboy." Ochobot menyapanya. Anak itu telah mandi dan sekarang sudah berpakaian seragam sekolah dengan rapi, sangat kontras sekali dengan penamplan Boboiboy yang masih berantakan ; piyama kusut serta rambut yang lebih kusut lagi. Belum lagi adanya lingkar hitam di bawah mata.

"Selamat pagi," Boboiboy membalas dengan lesu. "bukannya ini masih terlalu pagi?"

Ochobot tertawa. "Aku sudah terbiasa. Soalnya harus bantu Tok Aba menyiapkan toko," ia menambahkan sebelum menuruni tangga. "kata atok tadi kau harus ikut membantunya di bawah."

"Oh." Boboiboy bersandar pada tembok depan kamar, mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus melupakan kebiasaannya bangun lebih siang seperti ketika ia masih tinggal dengan orangtuanya di KL.

.

Ying, Yaya dan Gopal datang ketika Boboiboy baru saja selesai menata beberapa kotak dan pesanan di meja konter. Pada hari biasa seperti ini, selain menjemput Ochobot, mereka juga selalu berjalan bersama menuju sekolah yang kebetulan melewati rumah Tok Aba.

"Ayo pergi bareng," Gopal tak lupa mengajak Boboiboy. "sebagai kawan baik, kita harus pergi sama-sama ke sekolah setiap hari."

Setelah mengambil tas, Boboiboy dan Ochobot berpamitan pada Tok Aba.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan pr matematika?" Ying bertanya pada Gopal dalam perjalanan – hanya sekedar basa-basi supaya perjalanan mereka tidak terkesan sunyi.

"Baru setengah. Semalam aku main game sampai ngantuk sih."

"Eh? Terus yang setengahnya lagi mau dikerjakan kapan? Pr nya dikumpul hari ini, tahu."

"Nyontek pekerjaanmu kan bisa – biasa juga begitu."

"Enak aja. Kali ini aku dan Yaya tidak mau kasih liat pr kami lagi." Si gadis china itu mengangkat kepala dengan sombong.

"Yaah … " Gopal memelas, kemudian melirik Boboiboy, yang dari tadi belum bicara apapun. "Hei," ia menepuk pundaknya, menyadarkan Boboiboy dari lamunan sejenak. "kau pendiam sekali sih dari tadi."

"Eh, ah … " Boboiboy memasang tampang bingung. "ada apa?"

"Heee? Kau melamun?" tanya Gopal. "jangan tegang begitu dong. Murid di sekolah kami baik-baik kok."

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum kecut. Bayangan tentang wajah-wajah baru serta perkenalannya nanti di depan kelas cukup mengganggu pikirannya, tapi bukan itu yang merisaukan saat ini.

Halilintar, Taufan, Air dan Api bersikeras untuk mengikutinya ke sekolah dan Boboiboy khawatir mereka akan membuatnya berada dalam masalah lagi di hari pertamanya di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Saat ini, mereka sengaja tidak menampakkan diri di depan Boboiboy – entah di mana mereka sekarang. Anak itu hanya berharap, terutama pada Halilintar, dapat mengontrol emosinya untuk tidak berbuat hal-hal yang dapat merugikannya di sekolah.

"Sekolahnya masih jauh, ya?" Akhirnya Boboiboy mencoba ikut meramaikan suasana.

"Tidak, kok. Bentar lagi sampai." Yaya memberitahunya. "tinggal satu belokan lagi."

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau satu kelas dengan kami." Ujar Gopal. "Bukan kebetulan. Tok Aba memang sengaja minta supaya kita bisa sekelas."

Mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan besar bertingkat dua yang menghadap langsung ke jalan beraspal. Sebuah tulisan besar yang diukir menunjukkan 'Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis', dengan halaman yang luas serta beberapa anak yang sedang berlalu lalang di sana. Dalam hati, Boboiboy mengakui sekolah ini tidaklah seburuk yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Setelah mengantar Ochobot ke kelas, Boboiboy mengikuti ketiga teman baru nya menuju kelasnya sendiri yang terletak di lantai atas. Ia mengamati para murid yang melewatinya di tangga– tak satupun diantara mereka yang memperhatikan mereka.

Sesampainya di kelas 6-Jujur, mereka berhenti.

"Tadaaa … " Gopal berlagak memberikan kejutan ketika memperlihatkan Boboiboy kelas barunya.

Beberapa siswa-siswi yang tadinya sibuk mengobrol dengan teman masing-masing di dalam kelas terdiam. Semua mata memandang Boboiboy. Tentu saja, si anak baru menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Sudah, jangan takut. Masuk saja." Gopal langsung menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kelas.

Boboiboy mencengkram tali tas punggungnya dengan erat – hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika sedang tegang. Memaksakan diri tersenyum ramah, ia berjalan masuk melewati para siswi yang berbisik tentang dirinya.

"Dia imut sekali..."

"Ganteng, ya..."

"Kayaknya dia anak kota deh. Coba kau sapa dia."

"Siapa? Aku? Nggak ah. Malu."

Pipi Boboiboy memerah mendengar itu. Belum ada satu menit dan ia sudah menjadi _trending_ _topic_ di kelas.

Melihat sebuah bangku kosong di deretan paling belakang di samping Gopal, anak itu segera meletakkan tas dan duduk di sana. Ada satu bangku kosong lain di depannya – berjarak dua bangku dari Yaya yang duduk paling depan, tapi Boboioby merasa lebih nyaman jika dia duduk di sebelah Gopal. Lagipula tempat itu tepat di bawah kipas angin yang tergantung di langit-langit.

Anak itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas sambil merenung hingga tidak menyadari adanya anak lelaki lain yang berlari masuk ke kelas dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Sebuah seruan mengejutkannya.

Boboiboy mengangkat kepala. Seorang anak lelaki berkacamata dan berambut ungu –sedikit acak-acakan- tengah menatapnya tajam dari samping kursinya.

"Eh, ehm," Boboiboy berdiri. "S-salam kenal," ia mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Boboi –"

"Minggir. Ini bangku milikku!"

Semua murid di kelas tercengang. Selama beberapa detik berikutnya, tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka.

"M-maaf. A-aku tidak tahu kalau ini –"

"Hei, sudahlah Fang," Gopal ikut berdiri membela Boboiboy. "biarlah dia duduk di sana."

"Iya. Ramah sedikit dong dengan anak baru." Ying ikut berbicara.

"Dia anak baru? Berarti dia belum tahu siapa aku kan."

"Eh, sudah. Tidak apa-apa," Boboiboy tidak ingin membuat masalah di hari pertama. "biarlah aku duduk di depan saja."

"Tidak usah," Gopal menahan lengannya. "duduk saja lagi di situ. Abaikan saja si Fang. Dia pikir ini kelas nenek moyangnya."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Kau kan juga jarang masuk sekolah. Daripada bangku itu terus-terusan kosong, lebih baik dikasih ke orang lain saja."

Si anak bernama Fang itu mengeram ke arah Gopal, yang mana hanya membalasnya dengan cara menjulurkan lidah. Sambil menendang meja, ia memutuskan duduk di bangku kosong depan.

"Dasar. Cuma masalah bangku saja sampai ribut begitu." Cibir Ying. "Mentang-mentang orangtuanya donatur terbesar di sekolah ini."

Keadaan kelas kembali menjadi sedikit berisik setelah kejadian itu. _Well_ , tidak untuk waktu yang lama ketika guru matematika masuk pada jam pelajaran pertama.

"Selamat pagi, Cikgu." Semua memberi salam.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid!" si guru berseru dengan keras dan riang. Ukuran badannya yang cukup besar dengan sebuah topeng mata di wajahnya mengingatkan Boboiboy pada tokoh pahlawan Robin dari film Batman. "Baiklah, sepertinya cikgu lihat kita memiliki orang baru di sini!" tangannya menunjuk Boboiboy. "Yak! Kamu yang ada di sana! Maju ke sini dan perkenalkan siapa nama kamu, Anak Mudaaa ...!" Suaranya bergema ... memantul melalui dinding kelas.

Boboiboy menelan ludah. Setelah mengatur napas, ia memberanikan diri untuk maju ke depan.

"Hai, semuanya," ia memulai. "Perkenalkan, namaku Boboiboy. Aku baru datang dari KL."

Seseorang tertawa.

"Boboiboy? Orangtuamu tidak bisa memilihkan nama yang lebih keren, ya?" Oceh Fang.

Boboiboy merasa sedikit malu, namun ia melanjutkan, berusaha mengabaikan Fang. "Mulai sekarang aku belajar bersama kalian. Mohon bantuannya."

Si guru menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Nah, selamat datang di Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy. Saya guru matematika sekaligus guru penjas kamu. Panggil saja saya Cikgu Papa Zola atau Cikgu Papa saja – terserah kamu."

"Baik, Cikgu."

"Baiklah, apakah ada di antara kalian yang mau bertanya tentang Boboiboy?" Cikgu Papa bertanya pada murid-muridnya. "Mungkin ada yang mau tahu di mana rumahnya atau berapa nomor hp nya? Nomor sepatunya, mungkin saja."

Si anak berambut ungu mengangkat tangan. Seketika, Boboiboy langsung mendapat firasat buruk.

"Ya, kamu Fang!"

"Kenapa kau harus pindah sekolah ke sini? Bukannya standar sekolah di KL lebih tinggi?"

"Erm," Boboiboy bingung selama sedetik. Rasanya tidak mungkin menceritakan tentang masalah yang telah terjadi padanya di SD nya yang lama. "Ayahku menyarankan untuk sekolah di sini supaya bisa sekalian membantu kakek."

"Maksudnya dia semacam tidak mau mengurusmu lagi?"

"Tidak!" Boboiboy dengan cepat membantah. "Ada masalah di sekolah waktu itu, jadi kepala sekolah di sana ..." tiba-tiba anak itu dengan segera menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Fang tersenyum simpul. "Bermasalah di sekolah yang lama? Wah, kau dikeluarkan rupanya."

Boboiboy langsung terdiam. Fang baru saja bermaksud untuk memojokkannya.

Untunglah si guru matematika segera bertindak sebelum Fang sempat memperkeruh suasana.

"Ah … cikgu rasa sudah cukup sampai di sini dulu perkenalannya," ia meletakkan telapak tangan di atas topi muridnya, mengusap kepalanya. "Boboiboy, silahkan duduk kembali ke bangkumu."

"Baik, terimakasih Cikgu."

Boboiboy melangkah kembali ke kursinya tanpa semangat. Namun, sebelum ia sampai ke tempat duduknya, dengan sengaja Fang memanjangkan sebelah kakinya ke samping, menghalangi jalan Boboiboy sehingga anak itu tersandung dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Aduuuhh …"

"Boboiboy!" dengan cepat Gopal membantunya berdiri. "Oi, Fang! Kau sengaja, ya?!"

Fang tampak tak peduli. "Siapa yang sengaja. Dianya saja yang tidak lihat jalan."

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Dari tadi cari masalah. Jangan-jangan kau cemburu karena Boboiboy lebih tampan dari kau?"

"Ah, sembarangan kau bicara!"

"Sudah diam!" Papa Zola mengambil alih. Tangannya mengancungkan sebuah penggaris papan tulis. "jangan bergaduh kalau ingin bokong kalian selamat dari amukan mistar kebenaran!"

Boboiboy sendiri sebenarnya ingin marah, namun ia harus menjaga sikap. Jangan sampai ia menciptakan musuh di sini.

Fang tertawa cekikikan, puas mengerjai si anak baru … hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Halilintar sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan murka.

* * *

A/N : Saya lebih suka melihat Fang seperti ini ; sombong, nakal dan sedikit kasar.


	7. Ruler of School

I do not own Boboiboy

* * *

 **Friends of Another Dimension, Ruler of School**

Hari pertama di sekolah mungkin tidak seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Boboiboy sebelumnya.

Tepat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, beberapa murid di kelas segera mengerubungi meja Boboiboy. Si anak baru yang tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian menjadi sedikit tegang. Wajahnya kembali memerah dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara berperilaku normal di depan orang banyak.

"Hei, kau anak baru, kan."

"Rumahmu di mana?"

"Cerita tentang KL, dong? Enak ya di sana?"

"Hei, hei. Sudah. Jangan ganggu dia!" merasa dirinya paling akrab dengan Boboiboy, Gopal menerobos kerumuman sambil mengibaskan tangan. "beri ruang untuk si anak baru."

Yaya dan Ying hanya memperhatikan kerumuman itu dari bangku mereka, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung. Lagipula, mereka sudah berkenalan dengannya kemarin.

"Boboiboy langsung jadi popular, ya." Komentar Yaya.

Ying tersenyum. "Wajar lah. Dia kan lucu, imut – sedikit pemalu sih. Jarang-jarang ada anak kota yang pindah ke sini. Belum lagi dia pintar. Papa Zola saja tadi sampai memujinya."

Yaya mengangguk. "Iya. Standar pendidikan di kota besar memang beda dengan Pulau Rintis."

Di sela-sela keramaian itu, Fang hanya berdiri di depan pintu masuk, agak terisolasi dari sana. Punggungya bersandar pada tembok sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan. Dari balik kacamatanya, ia menatap kerumuman itu dengan perasaan tidak suka.

"Argh!" Anak itu memukul pintu dengan suara berdebum yang menarik perhatian. Ketika semua mata memperhatikannya, Fang telah pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Para siswa bengong sebentar.

"Kenapa sih dia itu?" Yaya bertanya dengan kesal. "Cemburu ya?"

Boboiboy merasa sedikit tidak enak hati. Ia tahu Fang sedang marah padanya. Karena apa? Ia sendiri tidak tahu pasti.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Boboiboy, Gopal menepuk bahunya. "Jangan pikirkan dia."

"Tapi …"

"Dia cuma iri saja padamu. Anggap saja dia tidak ada."

Boboiboy memperhatikan pintu masuk tempat Fang berada tadi. Meskipun Gopal memberitahunya untuk tidak memikirkannya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Memang, dirinya bukan tipe anak yang sok peduli atau terlalu khawatir dengang apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangnya. Tapi, mengingat teman-teman astralnya selalu ikut memperhatikan tingkah-laku orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya ...

…jika Halilintar sampai tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Fang terhadapnya tadi …

Boboiboy menepis pikiran itu. Dalam hati, ia berharap Halilintar akan menjaga emosinya agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dapat mencelakakan orang.

 **~FoAD~**

Setelah sepuluh menit tertahan di kelas, Yaya akhirnya berhasil membubarkan kerumunan murid-murid yang masih ingin bertanya banyak pada Boboiboy. Waktu istirahat masih tersisa limabelas menit lagi. Waktu yang cukup untuk menikmati sepiring nasi goreng dan secangkir teh di kantin.

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying duduk di meja yang sama dengan menu makanan yang sama pula. Makanannya lezat, terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Gopal yang makan dengan semangat. Dua gadis itu pun makan tanpa suara, menikmati jajanan mereka selagi bel masuk belum berbunyi.

Boboiboy hanya mengaduk-aduk tehnya tanpa semangat. Ia hanya berhasil menghabiskan setengah piring dari nasi gorengnya.

Yaya menatapnya sebentar. "Dihabiskan dong. Ini kan enak sekali."

"Kalau sudah kenyang, panggil saja aku," ucap Gopal dengan mulut yang penuh. "nanti biar aku bantu habiskan."

Ying menyikutnya.

"Apaan sih?!"

"Badanmu bakal semakin membengkak kalo nambah setengah porsi lagi."

"Biarin."

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, Boboiboy akhirnya membuka suara. "Fang itu anak pejabat, ya?"

Gopal mengerutkan bibir, cemberut. "Kau masih memikirkan bocah brengsek itu?" Dari caranya memberi julukan, jelas sekali anak itu sangat membenci Fang.

"Bukan anak pejabat, kok," jawab Ying. Setelah mengunyah sesendok nasi, ia bercerita. "memang sih, dia nakal. Tapi orangtuanya penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah ini. Makanya para guru juga agak segan dengannya. Dia pernah berkelahi waktu kelas 4. Kepala lawannya sampai benjol, tapi Fang sendiri tidak pernah dihukum." Si gadis China itu menggertakkan gigi, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi kemarahan. "Padahal sudah jelas dia yang salah! Kalau aku ingat kejadian itu, rasanya aku ingin memukulnya!"

Boboiboy menjatuhkan sendok, kaget. "Gawat kalau sampai dia bermasalah denganku."

"Pokoknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya," Yaya memperingatkan. "lebih baik kau tutup mata dan telinga kalau dia mengejekmu lagi."

Gopal menggerutu. "Seharusnya ada orang yang berani memberi pelajaran pada anak sialan itu."

"Kau sih beda," ujar Ying. "kurasa Fang sendiri sudah menjadikanmu sebagai musuh abadi di sekolah ini."

"Aku mau menghajarnya sekali saja."

"Memangnya kau mau dikeluarkan?"

"Tunggu dulu!" Boboiboy mengangkat lengan ke depan. "memangnya seberapa hebat sih kekuasaan Fang di sini?"

Ketiga pasang mata menatapnya dalam-dalam. Selama sesaat, keadaan menjadi agak hening. Boboiboy mengangkat sebelah alis, menunggu jawaban.

"Dulu," Gopal mulai bercerita dengan gaya yang sengaja dibuat dramatis. "waktu kami masih kelas 3, Fang pernah memukul anak perempuan sampai menangis. Waktu itu guru olahraga kami, Pak Hamid yang terkenal garang, menghukum Fang dengan menyuruhnya berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 5 kali. Suatu hukuman yang amat wajar untuk siswa yang –"

"Hei, langsung loncat ke intinya saja deh." Ying tampak sebal. "Gaya bicaramu kayak narrator saja."

"Singkatnya," Yaya yang melanjutkan cerita. "Fang pura-pura pingsan. Orangtuanya menuduh sekolah ini sudah menganiaya anaknya dan mengancam akan memindahkan Fang ke sekolah lain jika tidak ada keadilan untuk anak mereka. Mungkin karena takut kehilangan salah satu sumber dana terbesar, kepala sekolah meminta Pak Hamid untuk mengundurkan diri."

"Bayangkan!" Gopal memukul meja secara tiba-tiba sehingga cangkir teh di atas meja itu ikut bergoyang. "guru saja sampai tidak berani berkutik berhadapan dengan anak manja itu!"

"Jangan marah di depanku dong." Boboiboy protes ketika cipratan air liur Gopal menghujani wajahnya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku terbawa emosi tadi."

Boboiboy mengelap wajahnya sambil lalu. "Tapi kenapa dia kelihatan benci padaku? Tidak mungkin hanya karena aku merebut kursinya, kan?"

Ying mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa karena penampilanmu lebih menarik atau karena kau lebih pintar matematika darinya … atau mungkin juga karena kau sudah merebut semua penggemarnya. Kebanyakan murid di kelas kita pengikutnya sih."

"Merebut?! Tapi mereka kan—"

"Ya, ya. Tapi begitulah yang dia pikirkan. Tapi, bisa jadi juga karena dia tahu kau temannya Gopal."

Boboiboy melirik Gopal. "Katamu tadi semua teman di kelas kita baik-baik." Katanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Dia tidak masuk hitungan." Si anak gendut itu tampak tak peduli. "Sudah ah, jangan ngomongin dia lagi. Toh ini tahun terakhir aku sekolah disini. Jangan sampai tahun depan kita satu SMP dengan dia lagi."

Boboiboy merenung sejenak. Tahun depan? Well, tahun depan dia sudah tidak berada di sini lagi. Dia sudah harus pulang kembali ke KL.

Telinganya berdengung disertai bau-bauan aneh yang muncul begitu saja – tanda kemunculan teman makhluk halusnya.

"Kau ada waktu tidak?" Api bertanya dari balik punggungnya.

"Kenapa? Mau ngajak main lagi?" Boboiboy spontan balik bertanya.

Yaya mengangkat kepala. "Apa?"

"Eh."

"Kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Masa?" Boboiboy mengelak, gugup. "b-bukan aku. Orang lain kali."

Gopal mengosongkan tehnya sampai habis. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau menghabiskan makananmu? Biar untukku saja ya."

Api merengek. "Tapi semalam kau sudah janji mau bermain dengan kami hari ini."

Boboiboy menggeleng. "Kan bisa nanti saja."

"Kenapa nanti?" Gopal mengerutkan kening, mengira Boboiboy sedang berbicara padanya. "Kalau dihabiskan nanti malah keburu bel masuk lho."

"Eh, bukan itu." Boboiboy berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelisahnya. Dengan cepat, anak itu memunggungi teman-temannya. "Dengar Api," ia berbisik, mengeluarkan suara sekecil mungkin agar tak terdengar oleh yang lain. "tolong jangan ganggu aku sekarang. Aku sedang tidak bisa meladenimu."

"Taufan sempat kesal tahu. Katanya kau bakalan ingkar janji."

"Omong kosong. Katakan aku akan berbicara dengan kalian lagi setelah sampai di rumah. Yang pasti, tidak di lingkungan sekolah."

"Boboiboy?" Ying memanggilnya dari belakang, sedikit khawatir. "kau baik-baik saja?"

Boboiboy menoleh cepat. "Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja." Kemudian kembali berbalik. "Pergilah sekarang."

Api tampak kesal. Ia mengepalkan tinju. "MEMBOSANKAN!" Teriaknya sebelum memutuskan untuk menghilang dari pandangan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tersentak kaget. Hanya dia yang bisa mendengar teriakan Api yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Ying masih bertanya. "Sikapmu aneh, lho."

Boboiboy memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "T-tidak ada apa-apa. S-sungguh kok." Bibirnya bergetar saat mengatakan itu.

Gopal meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya pada dahi Boboiboy. "Sepertinya kau tidak sedang demam. Tapi badanmu gemetar sekali."

"Perasaanmu saja kali."

Teet …

Boboiboy mendapati baru kali ini dirinya merasa lega mendengar bel tanda masuk kelas. Itu artinya, ia bisa melarikan diri dari kecurigaan teman-temannya terhadapnya dengan cara mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Ayo masuk."

 **~FoAD~**

Jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Boboiboy baru saja membereskan semua buku-bukunya ketika Gopal menghampiri mejanya.

"Hei. Jadi tidak hari ini main bola?"

Boboiboy memiringkan kepala, menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa. Kemarin kan sudah janji."

"Oh, ya?"

"Boboiboy!"

"Hahaha … bercanda, bercanda. Aku ingat kok." Dalam hati, Boboiboy menyumpahi diri sendiri yang lupa dengan janji itu. "Jam berapa mau mainnya?"

"Setelah kerja kelompok saja. Aku, Ying dan Yaya biasa nongkrong di kafe cokelat kakekmu sambil mengerjakan pr."

"Oke. Aku ikut."

"Sip!"

Mereka berdua melewati koridor yang sudah agak sepi. Hanya ada sekitar 2-3 siswa saja yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Ketika akan menuruni tangga, mata Boboiboy menangkap sosok Halilintar sedang berdiri di salah satu anak tangga. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Fang lewat di hadapan mereka dengan terburu-buru. Halilintar memberikan tatapan tajam pada Fang. Kedua tangannya terulur seakan-akan siap mendorongnya. Tiba-tiba Boboiboy tersadar apa yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Jangan!"

Tatapan Halilintar berpindah pada Boboiboy. Melihat pancaran keseriusan dari mata Boboiboy, si makhluk astral membatalkan niatnya dengan setengah hati...

... dan menghilang.

Boboiboy menarik napas lega. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini, ia berhasil mencegah Halilintar dari melukai orang lain.

Gopal sedikit bengong. Boboiboy sudah bersikap aneh sejak istirahat tadi. "Kau kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba berhenti sambil berteriak 'jangan'?"

"Erm … aku tadi mau bilang 'hati-hati'! Jangan sampai tergelincir waktu menuruni tangga." Ekspresi wajahnya tidak meyakinkan, namun Gopal dengan polosnya percaya begitu saja.

Phew.

Boboiboy mengelap peluh di keningnya. Sepertinya dia harus menjaga dirinya agar tidak keceplosan berbicara atau berteriak spontan saat teman astralnya muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapan kawan sekolahnya.

 **~FoAD~**

" _Kuberitahu saja ya ; cepat atau lambat, Boboiboy akan meninggalkan kita."_

" _Kau bercanda, Api. Mana mungkin itu terjadi."_

" _Kau tidak melihatnya bagaimana ia di sekolah tadi, Taufan! Sikapnya begitu cuek waktu aku muncul. Parahnya lagi, dia langsung mengusirku!"_

" _Timing kedatanganmu tidak pas. Makanya dia menyuruhmu pergi."_

" _Dia bahkan tidak menatapku. Apa perlu aku menghabisi teman-temannya sekalian."_

" _Kau gila. Mereka tidak bersalah."_

" _Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Kau mau posisi kita berempat digantikan oleh tiga teman manusia barunya itu?"_

" _Digantikan? Tidak mungkin ah."_

" _Kenapa kau bisa berpikir tenang begitu? Kau sadar betul kan apa yang akan terjadi pada kita kalau Boboiboy tidak membutuhkan kita lagi?"_

" _Ya. Aku tahu. Eksistensi kita akan musnah dan kita akan menghilang dari dunia ini."_

 **~FoAD~**

Berangkat sekolah bersama teman, mengerjakan pr bersama, bermain boal di lapangan ... itu semua adalah hal yang tidak terbayangkan oleh Boboiboy sebelumnya mengingat selama di KL teman-teman yang ia miliki hanyalah Halilintar, Taufan, Air dan Api – makhluk halus yang hanya bisa memainkan permainan petak umpet. Boboiboy merasakan ini adalah pertamakalinya ia akrab dan bermain dengan makhluk yang tidak tembus pandang.

Menjelang sore, ketika matahari yang sudah terlihat berwarna jingga berada di cakrawala, Boboiboy dan Gopal merebahkan tubuh mereka di atas tanah berumput tempat mereka bermain.

"Masih mau main?" Tanya Gopal, sedikit terengah-engah karena lelah.

"Bercanda nih? Ini kan sudah sore."

"Siapa tahu kau masih mau main sampai magrib."

"Aku sudah lelah."

Semilir angin yang berhembus membelai wajah mereka yang berpeluh. Boboiboy memejamkan mata – angin itu serasa segar sekali. Udara di desa memang lebih sejuk daripada di kota.

"Terbaik …" adalah kata yang meluncur keluar begitu saja dari Boboiboy untuk mendeskripsikan hari yang sudah ia lalui bersama teman barunya.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Bahkan pohon-pohon di sekitar lapangan pun ikut bergoyang olehnya. Awan hitam tebal perlahan menutupi sinar matahari. Keadaan menjadi sedikit gelap dan dingin.

Gopal berdiri dengan susah payah. "Sepertinya mau hujan. Aku pulang dulu ya."

"Tunggu. Aku juga mau pulang."

Mereka berpisah di sebuah belokan. Boboiboy mempercepat langkahnya, khawatir hujan akan segera turun sebelum ia sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Telinganya kembali berdengung. Siapa kali ini yang akan muncul? Halilintar? Taufan? Api? Atau …

"Air?!" Boboiboy berseru takkala makhluk itu sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia tinggal beberapa blok lagi dari rumah Tok Aba.

"Cepat pulang," ujar Air dengan ekspresi yang agak malas. "Ochobot dalam bahaya tuh."

* * *

A/N : Makhluk astral di sini bisa menyentuh maupun menembus benda kasar, tergantung bagaimana formasi mereka saat itu. Yeah … saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya di A/N ini sih – soalnya bakal terlalu panjang (Ah, kayak ada yang peduli aja).


	8. Who are You?

A/N : Beberapa ada yang meminta untuk memperpanjang chapter. Akan saya coba, tetapi resiko rasa bosan dan mata perih karena terus menatap layar laptop ditanggung sendiri, ya. 9 pages, lho. Kurasa ini sudah cukup panjang.

I do not own Boboiboy

* * *

 **Friends of Another Dimension, Who are You?**

Boboiboy berlari secepat yang ia bisa, melesat melalui jalan beraspal yang tidak terlalu mulus. Kakinya sempat tersandung saat melintasi polisi tidur, namun ia sama sekali tidak memperlambat kelajuannya. Di belakangnya, Air terbang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan santai.

Sebulir keringat mengalir melalui keningnya dan turun melewati pipi hingga jatuh di jalan. Panik. Ia bahkan lupa bertanya pada Air tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beruntung jalanan itu sepi tanpa satupun kendaraan yang lewat karena ia tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan jalanan.

Tinggal satu blok lagi dan ia akan sampai di rumah kakeknya.

"Boboiboy. Kau sudah pul—eh?"

Boboiboy mengabaikan sapaan kakeknya yang kebetulan sedang menutup pintu toko. Bocah itu langsung masuk ke halaman berumput. Mendobrak pintu utama terbuka dan naik ke lantai atas. Ia bahkan lupa untuk melepas sepatu yang ia gunakan saat bermain di lapangan tadi. Saat mencapai ujung tangga teratas, matanya langsung tertuju pada kamar yang pintunya terbuka lebar ; kamar adik angkatnya.

"Ochobot!"

Anak itu langsung meloncat masuk ke dalam. Kamar itu tidaklah serapih yang ia ingat pada malam sebelumnya – amat kontras, malah ; Bedcover yang terbuka lebar di salah satu ujung kasur, dua bantal yang tergeletak berjauhan di bawah, buku-buku yang bertebaran dalam keadaan halaman yang terbuka serta beberapa robot mainan yang melayang-layang berputar mengitari Ochobot yang keningnya terluka akibat terkena sayatan dari salah satu mainan berujung runcing yang tak sengaja dimainkan oleh Taufan dan Api.

Si anak berumur 6 tahun itu berlutut di atas lantai, terisak karena takut, sementara kedua makhluk astral di dekatnya malah tertawa sambil bernyanyi mengelilinginya.

Kemarahan Boboiboy memuncak. "Stop!"

Bagaikan sebuah kata mantra, mainan itu segera berhenti berputar, jatuh begitu saja ke bawah dengan suara benturan besi yang saling bersahutan. Taufan dan Api menoleh ke sumber teriakan, keduanya nyengir lebar.

"Waah … kau sudah pulang rupanya. Kukira –"

Berlainan dengan suasana hati mereka berdua, Boboiboy melangkah ke depan dengan marah. Tiap langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai kayu menghasilkan dentuman suara keras yang dihasilkan oleh sepatunya.

"Boboiboy!" Ochobot langsung berdiri dan merangkul pinggang anak yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia sudah berhenti menangis, namun bahunya masih bergetar hebat.

Boboiboy menatap kedua temannya dengan kesal. Taufan dan Api kompak menyilangkan kedua lengan di punggung, mengalihkan pandangan dan bersiul seolah-olah mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa maksud kalian melakukan ini?!" ia menuntut. Suaranya tidak terdengar ramah sama sekali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok." Balas Taufan singkat.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?!"

Api mengernyit mendengar teriakan. "Ochobotnya saja yang terlalu cengeng," ia membela diri. "Padahal kami cuma mau mengajaknya main," lalu menyikut Api. "benar, kan?"

Boboiboy mengusap rambut Ochobot. Darah segar masih tampak menetes dari keningnya. "Kau ngajak main atau menyiksa, sih?!"

"Itu … tadi tidak sengaja." Suara Api terdengar meragukan. "Soalnya tadi –"

"Ah … sudah, sudah," Boboiboy menghentikan mereka dengan tegas. "Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan lagi!"

"Hei!" Taufan protes. "Katanya kau mau penjelasan."

Boboiboy menarik napas perlahan. Tidak, ia harus bersikap tenang sekarang. Ochobot masih takut dengan para roh itu sementara Api dan Taufan malah melakukan pendekatan yang terlalu cepat dengan mengajaknya bermain. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya, Boboiboy merasa mereka berdua sengaja melukai orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. "Sebaiknya kalian pergi dulu." Katanya kemudian. "Aku harus menenangkan Ochobot."

Api sedikit terbelalak, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. "Kau mengusirku … lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin kalian tidak menampakkan diri dulu untuk sementara," koreksi Boboiboy. "setelah itu, baru kita bicara."

Api menghentakkan kaki. Matanya menatap tajam pada Boboiboy. Seketika, ruangan itu sedikit bergetar. Lampu kamar menjadi terang dan meredup secara bergantian. Boboiboy memeluk Ochobot dengan erat agar tidak terlepas dari pegangannya.

"Apa … apa yang kaulakukan?" Boboiboy panik, berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh."Hentikan, cepat!"

Sebuah bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari meja belajar tiba-tiba terangkat seakan-akan hukum gravitasi tidak berlaku padanya. Sambil mengeram, Api menggerakkan bangku itu meluncur dengan cepat dan sukses menghantam wajah Boboiboy. Boboiboy mengerang kesakitan. Tangan kirinya menutupi hidungnya yang sakit. Untunglah wajahnya tidak terluka sama sekali, meskipun hantaman itu telah menghasilkan memar kebiruan di pipi kirinya.

Terdengar suara entakan napas.

"Kau sudah berubah, ya." Suara Api sama sekali tidak menggambarkan bahwa ia merasa bersalah setelah penyerangan barusan.

"A-api, kau –"

Boboiboy tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Roh Api dan Taufan perlahan mulai menipis, melebar dan akhirnya lenyap bergabung dengan udara, meninggalkan kamar itu dalam keadaan berantakan.

Tidak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa detik.

"Heu, sudah tidak apa-apa," Boboiboy berjongkok, menggenggam kedua bahu Ochobot dengan lembut. "mereka sudah pergi."

Si anak kecil itu menyedot ingus, ekspresi wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa trauma yang amat dalam. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan Api dan Taufan padanya tadi.

"Pertunjukan yang hebat sekali." Sebuah suara terdengar dari dekat pintu. Boboiboy menoleh. Air masih berdiri di sana dengan wajah bersahabat.

"Kau masih di sini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan tidak mengusirku." Ia melirik Ochobot. "Lagipula, sepertinya anak itu tidak takut denganku."

Boboiboy mendudukkan Ochobot di tepi kasur. Ia mengambil kapas dan obat merah dari dalam laci meja belajar. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi, kan?" anak itu bertanya tanpa menatap lawan bicara. "lalu kenapa tidak menghentikan mereka?"

"Malas, ah." Air menjawab dengan ringan. "Kekuatan Api dan Taufan terlalu besar jika aku ikut campur. Makanya aku mencarimu. Lagi pula kau kemana saja sih? Jam segini kok baru pulang."

Boboiboy meneteskan larutan antiseptic itu ke atas kapas dan menempelkannya di kening Ochobot. "Aku kerja kelompok di bawah. Terus main sepak bola di lapangan."

"Kalau begitu ini semua salahmu."

"Salahku?" Boboiboy mengerutkan kening, menoleh ke arah Air dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Iya … kau tahulah bagaimana sifat dua roh itu," yang dimaksud Air dua roh itu adalah Api dan Taufan. "mereka tidak bisa diam sebentar saja. Dari tadi mereka ingin mengajakmu main tapi kau tidak mau, makanya Ochobot jadi korbanya."

"Aduuh … "Ochobot langsung meringis ketika Boboiboy secara tak sengaja menekan luka di keningnya dengan keras.

"Oh, maaf," dengan cepat Boboiboy mengambil kapas baru dan membersihkan luka dengan lebih hati-hati. "Aku kan sibuk, mana bisa aku selalu ada 24 jam untuk bermain dengan mereka."

"Aku ingin memperingatkanmu saja," makhluk itu menegakkan tubuh. "kejadian ini mungkin bakal terulang lagi."

Sebelum Boboiboy sempat merespon, Air langsung menghilang setelah mengedipkan sebelah mata, membiarkan Boboiboy untuk merenungi ucapannya barusan.

 _Kejadian ini mungkin bakal terulang lagi_ … apakah ia sedang mengancamnya?

Tok Aba datang tak lama kemudian. Untunglah saat itu Boboiboy telah selesai membantu membereskan kamar. Hanya saja, bekas luka di kening Ochobot sulit untuk disembunyikan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tok Aba membungkuk untuk memeriksa bekas luka itu, matanya menyipit. "kenapa keningmu berdarah?"

Boboiboy menggigit bibir. "Er, itu tadi … "

"Kenapa juga pipimu memar?" Tok Aba beralih menatap Boboiboy. "jangan bilang kalian habis berkelahi."

"T-tidak kok …" Boboiboy cepat menjawab, berharap nada suaranya tidak terkesan tergesa-gesa. "tadi Ochobot jatuh dari kasur." Ia menatap anak yang ada di sampingnya. "benar kan, Ochobot?"

Ochobot hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika Tok Aba sedikit skeptic saja, ia pasti akan menyadari bahwa luka itu berupa hasil dari sayatan benda tajam, bukan benturan.

"Lalu, pipimu kenapa? Rasanya tadi belum memar pas kau pulang barusan."

"Oh … " Boboiboy menyentuh pipinya perlahan. "tadi kejedot pintu."

"Kejedot? Biasanya kan kening yang harusnya memar."

"Pipiku yang menghantam tembok, habisnya terlalu tembem sih." Ia terkekeh, memamerkan kedua pipinya yang memang sedikit berlemak. Oh, bagus. Sepertinya ia pintar sekali berbohong.

Si kakek menggelengkan kepala sambil menatap kedua anak itu. "Dasar ceroboh. Makanya lain kali hati-hati. Inilah akibatnya kalau terlalu tergesa-gesa."

"Iya, Tok." Terserah deh, asalkan Tok Aba tidak curiga apapun.

"Ya sudah, sekarang mandilah, terus bantu Atok masak."

Segera setelah Tok Aba pergi, Boboiboy dan Ochobot menghela napas lega dengan kompak. Untuk saat ini, mereka berhasil menipu kakek itu, tapi Boboiboy tak yakin ia bisa terus seperti ini selama teman-temannya bergerak di luar kendalinya. Halilintar hampir saja mencelakakan Fang di sekolah. Api dan Taufan baru saja melukai Ochobot.

Hanya Air yang sepetinya tidak tertarik untuk berurusan dengan manusia. Namun mengingat kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sebelum menghilang, anak itu sedikit khawatir Air akan mengikuti jejak ketiga temannya yang lain.

 **~FoAD~**

" _Kau keterlaluan, Api." Taufan memberitahunya. "meskipun sebenarnya tadi aku juga mau melempar kursi ke arah Boboiboy sih."_

" _Kan. Dia memang mengesalkan!" Api mengeram. "seharusnya kita segera menyingkirkan teman-teman manusianya secepatnya."_

" _Atau kita bisa membawa Boboiboy pergi menjauh dari mereka!" Halilintar menyarankan. Ia tidak kalah marahnya dengan Api._

 _Taufan mengangkat tangan. "Kita buat mereka semua gila. Bagaimana?! Manusia lemah pasti tidak akan kuat jika melihat wujud hantu di depan mereka."_

" _Maksudmu, seperti yang pernah kau lakukan pada Ahmad dulu?" tanya Air. Taufan mengangguk. "Kurasa tak akan berhasil. Menakuti anak kecil saja kau tidak becus."_

" _Hei! Ochobot beda. Dia pernah punya pengalaman dengan makhluk halus sebelumnya." Taufan mendengus. "Lagi pula sebenarnya tadi aku cuma berniat mengajaknya bermain kok."_

" _Oh, yeah? Dengan sengaja menggores keningnya dengan benda tajam yang ada pada mainan? Aku benar-benar bisa melihat kau sedang mengajaknya bermain."_

" _Itu kecelakaan! Kau juga seharunya tidak melaporkan kejadian itu pada Boboiboy, dasar pengadu."_

" _Hentikan!" Halilintar berteriak. "Kalian dengar itu?"_

" _Dengar apa?"_

 _Halilintar terlihat berkonsentrasi. Datang entah dari mana, sebuah suara samar terdengar masuk ke dimensi mereka._

" _Boboiboy memanggilmu, tuh."_

 _Api langsung menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada dengan sombong. "Aku tak mau bertemu dengan dia."_

 _Taufan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Api. "Aku juga."_

 _Air menatap mereka satu per satu. Api dan Taufan menolak untuk menemui Boboiboy di dunia nyata sementara Halilintar masih tampak cuek. Ia mendesah sambil mengangkat bahu, "Ya sudah. Biar aku sendiri saja lah."_

 **~FoAD~**

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9, Boboiboy segera meninggalkan ruang tv, naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia tidak tertarik, atau lebih tepatnya, sudah bosan menonton film terkenal tentang penyihir muda yang memiliki bekas luka berbentuk petir di dahi. Tok Aba dan Ochobot masih serius menatap layar kaca, bahkan tidak menyadari kepergian Boboiboy sama sekali.

Ia duduk di kursi belajar sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil di atas meja. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk dengan insiden tadi siang. Suara dalam hatinya mengakui bahwa setengah dari kejadian itu memang salahnya. Ya, salahnya karena sudah mengabaikan Api dan Taufan - dua hantu maniak yang suka bermain. Tapi tentu saja, mereka berdua tidak bisa memonopolinya begitu saja. Sebagai manusia – ia juga punya kehidupan sendiri.

Anak itu menyandarkan punggung, berpikir. Ke manakah teman-temannya saat ini?

"Api … " ia memanggil pada udara kosong di kamarnya. "Semuanya … kalian dimana?" ia tidak berani berteriak mengingat suaranya bisa saja terdengar oleh Tok Aba di lantai bawah, namun berharap frekuensi suaranya yang lemah dapat direspon oleh mereka. "Kalau kalian mendengarku, datanglah ke sini."

Ia menunggu, menatap seisi kamar. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada bau, bahkan tidak ada suara yang biasa membuat telinganya berdengung.

Setelah menunggu selama lebih kurang 3 menit, anak itu akhirnya menyerah. Ia baru saja akan merebahkan diri ke atas kasur ketika tanda-tanda kemunculan makhluk halus mulai terasa.

"Tidak bisa ya memilih waktu pemanggilan yang tepat," ucap Air yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk bersila di atas meja. "padahal kami sedang ada rapat."

Boboiboy tampak senang mendengar suara itu. Akhirnya … ia mengira takkan ada yang datang tadi. "Rapat apa? Oh, itu tidak penting. Sekarang, di mana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka semua masih ngambek. Yah … sepertinya kau harus meminta maaf pada mereka."

"Aku? Minta maaf?" Boboiboy nampak tak percaya. "memangnya siapa yang melempar kursi hingga wajahku memar, hah?!"

"Bukan urusanku," Air merenggangkan tubuhnya seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. "sekarang, ada apa?"

Boboiboy sebenarnya tidak suka dengan sikap Air yang masa bodo, padahal biasanya ia tak begitu. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, tapi aku ingin kalian semua ada di sini."

"Katakan saja padaku. Nanti biar kusampaikan pada mereka."

"Tapi aku butuh mereka semua, terutama Api."

"Kan sudah kubilang, Api masih ngambek. Halilintar yang marah pun belum tentu bisa memaksanya untuk menemuimu."

"Akh!" Boboiboy merasa hatinya tak akan puas jika hanya berbicara dengan Air. Tapi … ya sudahlah, daripada tidak ada sama sekali. "Uhm, seharusnya aku sudah lama menanyakan hal ini, tapi baru terpikir sekarang. Jadi begini, aku cuma penasaran ; kenapa akhir-akhir ini Taufan dan Api hampir tidak pernah membiarkanku sendirian? Maksudku, biasanya mereka tidak seperti ini."

Si anak manusia menatap si hantu, yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan merenung.

"Jawabannya mudah saja," kata Air kemudian. "Mereka merasa tersaingi oleh teman barumu … er, siapa namanya? Aku lupa. Oh, ya. Gopal ; si anak gendut berwajah jelek yang sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

"Dia tidak jelek!" bantah Boboiboy. "Dan aku baru satu hari ini kenal dengannya. Jadi –"

"Pertanyaan berikutnya." Potong Air seenaknya yang tak ingin mendengar pembelaan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy merengut. Sejak kapan Air jadi menjengkelkan seperti ini? Namun ia masih melanjutkan dengan ogah-ogahan. Percakapan ini sama sekali tidak sejalan seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi."

"Oh, jadi sekarang aku boleh pergi?"

"Jangan dulu. Masih ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah." Air menumpukkan pipinya pada sebelah tangan, masih dalam keadaan duduk bersila.

"Bisa tidak sih kau menganggap pertemuan kita ini dengan serius?! Karena yang ingin aku sampaikan juga benar-benar … serius."

Air mengangkat kedua alis. Ia menegakkan punggung. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu," katanya dengan suara yang agak tenang. "Bicaralah."

Boboiboy mendapati dirinya lega setelah Air akhirnya mau diajak bekerja sama. "Aku mau memperkenalkan kalian pada teman-temanku … maksudku, teman-temanku yang manusia."

Air terperanjat. "Ditolak."

"Hah?! Kenapa? Bukankah menyenangkan jika kalian juga bisa berkenalan dengan orang lain selain aku dan Ochobot. Lagipula, dengan begitu Api maupun Taufan bisa berinteraksi bebas denganku walaupun aku sedang di sekolah."

"Jawabannya tetap sama ; ditolak."

"Air!"

"Cukup kau dan Ochobot saja yang tahu tentang keberadaan kami. Jangan buat kami repot dengan memperkenalkan kami dengan orang lain dong. Kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman, ya. Ingat apa yang terjadi padamu dan Ridwan ataupun Ahmad setelah kau berusaha memperkenalkan kami pada manusia?"

"KL dan Pulau Rintis berbeda. Orang-orang di sini masih kental dengan kepercayaan yang berbau hal-hal mistis."

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi resikonya tanggung sendiri. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Halilintar jika salah satu temanmu malah menertawakan kami dan menganggapmu gila. Kau tahu kan, Halilinar benar-benar sensitive dengan hal itu."

Walaupun tidak terima, tapi mungkin Air ada benarnya. Gopal sepertinya bakal mudah percaya saja dengan keberadaan hantu. Tapi Ying dan Yaya? Kedua gadis itu cukup pintar dan berpikir ilmiah. Jika mereka sampai berucap, 'Kau sudah gila, ya? Jangan ngaco. Hantu itu tidak ada kecuali sekedar cerita rekaan manusia penakut.' Sudah pasti, keduanya akan berada dalam belas kasihan Halilintar.

Dan kemudian, ia akan dikucilkan lagi.

"Kau benar." Boboiboy tampak melamun.

Air memerhatikan raut wajah anak lelaki itu. "Kau tidak perlu menjadi jembatan antara manusia dan mahkluk gaib." Katanya. "Kau menjadi teman kami sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Toh kami juga tak perlu lagi pergi ke nirwana."

Boboiboy mengangkat kepala. "Maksudnya?" ia tak mengerti dengan kata 'jembatan'.

Air menatap ke atas, tepatnya ke arah langit kamar. Matanya menerawang entah ke mana. "Asal kau tahu saja, kami terjebak di dunia ini karena kau."

"Aku bertambah tidak mengerti." Ya, ia semakin bingung sekarang. Jembatan … makhluk gaib … terjebak … nirwana … Sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba menyentaknya. "Air," katanya kemudian. "Sebenarnya siapa kalian?"

"Makhluk astral, makhluk gaib, roh, temanmu ; terserah kau pilih yang mana."

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, kalian ini sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa kalian hanya mengikutiku, bukan anak lain? Dan yang paling penting," disini, ia menjeda sebentar. "Apa hubunganku dengan kalian yang terjebak di sini."

Air tersenyum tipis. "Kau takkan percaya kalau aku yang ceritakan. Sebaiknya, kau tanyakan sendiri pada orangtuamu."

"Orangtuaku?" Boboiboy hampir tertawa. "Jangan bercanda. Apa yang mereka tahu tentang kalian? Ayah ibuku sama seperti kebanyakan orang kota – tidak percaya dengan hantu."

"Memang," Air tertawa pahit. "sakit sekali rasanya tidak diakui. Kau bahkan takkan percaya mereka sudah menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia darimu."

"Rahasia apa sih?" Boboiboy mengacak-acak rambutnya, bingung. "jangan sok misterius, deh."

"Begini saja," Air menyorongkan tubuhnya ke depan mendekati Boboiboy. "kalau kau ada waktu, tanyakan pada orangtuamu ; apakah mereka mengenal seseorang bernama Gempa?"

* * *

A/N : Saya berusaha menyelesaikan fic ini secepatnya sebelum episode baru BBB keluar. Klimaksnya memang belum muncul, tapi mungkin sudah ada yang bisa menduga konfliknya seperti apa. Oh, kalau ada yang penasaran ; adegan yang ketikannya tercetak miring itu bersetting di dimensi lain yang memiliki perbedaan ruang dan waktu dengan dunia nyata, makanya saya tidak menjelaskan waktu dan tempat secara gamblang di situ.


	9. Prank

A/N : Aku mah apa, atuh? Cuma bisa update tiap hari minggu. Semoga aja fanfic ini cepet selesai.

I do not own Boboiboy

* * *

 **Friends of Another Dimension, Prank**

 _10 tahun yang lalu,_

 _Kedua lengan pria muda itu terbuka lebar, membentang dengan sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirnya. "Ayo, ke sini, Boboiboy." Matanya mengawasi seorang anak lelaki berumur 2 tahun yang sedang berdiri 3 meter jauhnya dari sang ayah._

 _Si batita tertawa, kedua tangannya terentang ke depan, mencoba berjalan cepat menghampiri pelukan ayahnya yang sedang menunggu. Kedua kaki mungilnya masih terlalu lemah untuk diajak berlari sehingga tubuhnya beberapa kali terhuyung ke samping, namun tetap menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak terjatuh. Lagi pula, ini bukan pertamakalinya ia belajar berjalan._

 _Satu langkah … dua langkah … tiga langkah … anak itu terus melangkah ke depan. Ketika dia tinggal lima langkah lagi dari ayahnya—_

" _Kenapa berhenti?" si ayah bertanya keheranan, masih menunggu dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar. "Ayo, sedikit lagi kau bisa."_

 _Boboiboy kecil tertegun. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya. Kedua iris cokelatnya melihat empat anak lain seusianya di sana. Yang satu sedang memeluk leher ayahnya dari depan. Dua diantaranya bergelantungan di kedua lengan yang terentang sementara yang satunya lagi duduk di atas pangkuan. Namun, walaupun banyak anak yang mengerubunginya, ayahnya nampak sama sekali tidak terganggu._

 _Dengan ragu, Boboiboy kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Si ayah yang siap menangkapnya dibuat bingung takkala anak itu malah memutari tubuhnya dan memeluk lehernya dari balik punggung._

" _Lho, kok malah ke situ?" ayahnya menoleh ke belakang, meraih pinggang anaknya dan mengangkatnya ke atas, menggendongnya. Saat ia melakukan ini, empat anak tak diundang itu dengan cepat berdiri dan menjauh._

 _Boboiboy tersenyum sambil menatap ke bawah. Ia tidak mengenal anak-anak yang sedang berdiri di lantai ruang tamu itu, tapi ia senang – senang karena mereka berwajah sama seperti dirinya._

" _Bo … boi … boy …" ia memanggil mereka semua, mencoba mengucapkan tiap penggalan kata dengan susah karena lidahnya belum terbiasa untuk digunakan bicara._

" _Ya, ya, ya," ayahnya membelai belakang kepala anaknya dengan rasa sayang. "namamu Boboiboy."_

 **~FoAD~**

Baru melewati dua malam di Pulau Rintis namun ia merasa seperti sudah lebih dari sebulan.

Boboiboy membuka kedua matanya ketika jam berbunyi. Sambil menguap, ia mematikan alaram di samping kasur dan merenggangkan badan. Di luar masih gelap dan tubuhnya masih memohon untuk kembali tidur. Meskipun ingin, anak itu memaksakan dirinya berdiri. Dengan langkah gontai, ia mengambil segelas air yang sengaja diletakkan di atas meja dan menyiram wajahnya. Setelah melamun selama kurang dari 3 menit, ia menjadi segar.

Waktunya mandi dan bersiap turun ke bawah.

Baru saja ia memutar kenop, sesosok tubuh yang lebih kecil sudah berdiri di depan pintu, lebih segar dan rapi dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah dikenakannya.

"Baru saja aku mau membangunkanmu," ujar Ochobot.

"Ah – kau bangun jam berapa sih?" Boboiboy menggaruk rambutnya. "padahal aku sudah bangun tigapuluh menit lebih awal dari kemarin."

"Jam 4."

"Oh." Jam 4? Yang benar saja! Jangan-jangan ia sebenarnya tidak pernah tidur.

"Kami tunggu di bawah, ya." Ochobot melambaikan tangan sebelum pergi. "aku mau membantu atok menyiapkan sarapan."

Boboiboy melongo. Kakeknya menyiapkan sarapan sepagi ini? Pukul 05.00? Oh, ya. Wajar saja. Dia juga harus mempersiapkan tokonya sebelum pukul setengah tujuh.

"Tidur saja lagi kalau masih ngantuk," suara Air terdengar di belakangnya, duduk di tengah-tengah kasur. Ia menguap sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal. "toh hari masih pagi."

"Aku kurang tidur kan karena kita ngobrol semalam sampai jam 2."

"Salah siapa coba?" Air meletakkan bantal dan merebahkan kepala di atasnya. "aku masih mau tidur."

"Memangnya roh bisa tidur?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja tinggal terlalu lama di dunia membuat kebiasaan malasmu menular ke padaku. Udah ah."

"Huh, memangnya aku tukang tid—" belum sempat Boboiboy selesai berbicara, Air sudah memunggunginya sambil mendengkur. Anak itu menggeleng, ia tahu Air hanya pura-pura tidur.

Setelah mengobrol panjang dengan Air semalam, Halilintar, Api dan Taufan menyusul datang. Meskipun masih sakit hati, pada akhirnya mereka memaafkan Boboiboy. Boboiboy sendiri sadar sebenarnya bukan dia yang salah dalam kasus ini. Tapi jika bukan dia yang meminta maaf, siapa lagi?

Setelah mandi, mengenakan seragam, sarapan dan mengenakan sepatu serta -tak ketinggalan- topi kesayangannya, Boboiboy menyusul Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang sedang menata barang-barang di rak.

"Aku masih boleh ikut ke sekolah?" pinta Api tiba-tiba ketika Boboiboy sedang mengatur beberapa boks pesanan yang akan diantar nanti siang.

Boboiboy meliriknya dengan ragu.

"Ayolah … boleh, yah." Api memohon. "Aku janji nggak akan nakal lagi kok. Please …"

"Hmm … " Boboiboy berpikir sejenak. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin Api atau Halilintar akan berulah lagi seperti kemarin. Tapi, mengingat ia baru saja berbaikan dengan mereka, maka tidak bijaksana jika menolak keinginan teman makhluk halus yang memiliki temparamen tinggi. "Baiklah, baiklah," bisiknya. "asal jangan muncul atau menggangguku selagi di kelas."

Api mengancungkan jempol sambil nyengir lebar, cengiran yang amat dibenci oleh Boboiboy.

"Assalamualaikum." Tiga suara kompak menyapa. Ying, Yaya dan Gopal baru sampai dan langsung duduk di atas meja pelanggan.

Gopal segera memesan. "Atok, kami minta seperti biasa, ya. Punyaku pake es dan krim."

"Oke."

Sementara pesanan sedang dibuat, Boboiboy menghampiri mereka. "Kurang bagus minum es pagi-pagi." katanya.

"Biarin." Gopal tampak tak peduli. "sampai sekarang aku sehat-sehat saja tuh."

"Sekarang efeknya belum ada," kata Ying. "kalau kau sakit nanti baru menyesal."

"Sakit kan bisa disembuhkan."

"Kau memang keras kepala kalau dikasih tahu."

Pesanan mereka datang - 3 cokelat panas.

"Lho?" Gopal tampak kaget memandangi minumannya. "Aku kan minta yang dingin?"

"Anak kecil kurang bagus minum yang dingin-dingin." Balas Tok Aba, mengedipkan sebelah mata penuh arti. "Bisa-bisa bapak kau nanti malah nuntut atok gara-gara sudah buat kau jadi sakit."

"Yaah …"

Ying dan Yaya cekikikan.

"Ayo, kalian juga duduk," kakek itu mempersilahkan kedua cucunya dengan membawa dua cangkir cokelat hangat.

 **~FoAD~**

Kelas masih tampak sepi ketika mereka sampai. Hanya ada sekitar tiga orang. Dan yang sangat mengejutkan, tiga di antara itu termasuk Fang – anak yang biasanya jarang masuk sekolah. Ia duduk santai di kursinya sambil menggoyangkan kedua kaki dengan tidak sopan di atas meja, bersiul sambil mendengarkan music handphone yang dihubungkan headset ke telinganya.

Gopal sudah memberitahunya untuk mengabaikan Fang. Karena itu, Boboiboy sama sekali tidak menyapanya ketika melewati si anak nakal yang duduk di depan kursinya.

Dan Fang pun juga mengabaikannya, pura-pura tidak melihat.

Baru satu menit ia duduk …

"Ah …" Boboiboy beringsut dari bangku yang sedang didudukinya dengan tidak nyaman. Bokongnya terasa panas dan agak sedikit gatal.

' _Ini balsam,_ ' pikirnya setelah mengendus aroma yang ia kenal dari alas kursinya. _'Siapa yang mengoleskan balsam di sini?'_

Melihat Gopal tampak gelisah dan –tanpa malu- menggaruk bokong besarnya, Boboiboy berkesimupulan bukan hanya bangkunya saja yang menjadi korban kejahilan.

GUBRAAK!

Salah satu kaki kursi yang mereka duduki tiba-tiba saja patah. Bokong yang panas dan gatal itu mencium lantai dengan manis. Boboiboy segera bangkit dan mengusap bokongnya dengan tidak tahan.

"Sialan. Ini pasti gara-gara kau!" Gopal langsung menunjuk Fang.

Fang berhenti bersiul dan menoleh ke arah Gopal dengan heran, seolah-olah ia baru pertamakali ini melihatnya. "Kau berbicara denganku, Gendut?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

Semua siswa di kelas yang sudah bertambah jumlahnya memperhatikan teriakan itu. Jika kebanyakan siswa menghindari masalah dengan Fang dan menerima segala bentuk kejahilannya, Gopal bertindak sebaliknya.

Begitu juga dengan Boboiboy. "Apa sih maksudmu?!" tukasnya. Ia sudah melupakan nasehat Gopal untuk mengabaikan Fang. Tapi, bukankah Gopal sendiri malah meladeni anak nakal itu?

"Ucapan selamat datang," sahut Fang datar. "lagipula sekarang kan musim hujan. Kudengar balsam bisa mencegahmu dari terkena masuk angin."

"Kau –"

"Sudah! Hentikan!" Yaya berdiri.

"Kenapa? Mau bicara apa?"

"Kau sudah keterlaluan."

"Tapi ini belum seberapa lho."

"Berhenti kataku!"

Boboiboy maju selangkah, bokongnya masih terasa panas. "Dengar, ya. Aku sudah dengar sifat jelekmu dari teman-teman di sini dan kuberitahu satu hal," ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Fang. "di KL, tidak ada perbedaan antara pejabat sekolah atau bukan! Aku berani saja mengadukanmu pada kepala sekolah."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Dan asal kau tahu," tambah Gopal. "aku sudah muak dengan sikap sok berkuasamu. Bukan cuma pantatku saja yang gatal, tanganku juga sudah gatal ingin meninjumu."

"Ih … aku takut. Lihat, aku gemetar."

Cukup sudah!

Gopal melayangkan tinjuannya tanpa ragu. Tinju itu menghantam sebuah pipi, namun bukan pipi milik Fang.

Yaya yang dengan nekad maju untuk berusaha melerai pertengkaran menerima imbasnya. Beruntung, gadis itu bukan tipe cewek cengeng yang mudah menangis.

Fang mundur. "Ups … kau salah sasaran."

Gopal merinding. Jika semua siswa takut berurusan dengan Fang, Gopal malah takut berurusan dengan Yaya – si ketua kelas anak kesayangan para guru yang kata-katanya tidak dapat dibantah atau ditawar. Yang hukumannya sudah menunggu bagi siapa saja pembuat onar di sekolah. Dan jujur saja, Fang yang sudah kebal terhadap hukuman pun sering menemukan dirinya tunduk di hadapan wibawa gadis ini.

"Kalian berdua …" bibir Yaya bergetar dan kedua matanya berkilat karena marah. Ketika sebuah mata pena berujung kepala domba lucu ditorehkan di atas notes kecil, Gopal dan Fang hanya bisa pasrah.

 **~FoAD~**

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku bisa menepati janji, kan?" Api berbisik ke telinga Boboiboy dengan riang.

Boboiboy menjawab dengan sebuah dengusan. Usaha Api untuk tidak ikut campur dalam membantu Boboiboy bertengkar dengan Fang patut dirayakan. Walau bagaimanapun, tetap saja hal itu tidak dapat mengubah nasib Gopal.

Sementara semua siswa pulang setelah bel pulang berbunyi, anak itu beserta Fang mengekor Yaya menuju toilet.

"Bersihkan WC ini sampai bersih," ia menyerahkan dua pel dan ember dengan sebal, pipi kanannya sedikit membengkak karena tinjuan Gopal. "itu perintah dari kepala sekolah tadi. Lapor padaku ke kelas kalau sudah selesai."

Merasa ikut bersalah, Boboiboy sengaja tidak pulang. Setelah meminta Ochobot pulang duluan bersama Ying, ia memutuskan memikul hukuman itu bersama-sama.

Hanya saja, ada satu anak yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

Fang dengan santai malah duduk di atas wastafel sambil kembali mendengarkan music. Para siswa sebenarnya dilarang membawa handphone, tapi mengingat status orangtua Fang di sekolah, tak ada yang terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Gopal menghentakkan pel ke atas lantai yang basah. "Hoi! Jangan santai begitu dong! Ini kan juga hukumanmu."

"Hukumanku?" Fang tertawa sebentar tanpa melihat. "memangnya yang mukul ketua kelas tadi siapa, ya?"

"Kalian bertengkar kan juga karena salahmu," Boboiboy ikut menimpali. Ia mengepel permukaan lantai yang baru saja dibasahi. "Aku yang tidak dihukum saja masih membantu."

"Diam kau, Anak Baru!" Fang membentaknya. "tidak ada yang tanya pendapatmu!"

"Apa?!" Boboiboy menjadi agak emosi. Genggamannya pada gagang pel semakin erat.

 _Sabar … sabar …_ ucapnya dalam hati, khawatir Halilintar akan bertindak kasar jika dapat memahami kemarahannya sedikit saja.

"Aku mau pulang saja." Fang melompat dari wastafel yang ia duduki tadi.

"Hei! Kita belum selesai!" teriak Gopal.

"Kau saja yang urus. Bilang sama Yaya aku lagi kurang enak badan."

Sepatu Fang melangkah ke atas lantai yang baru saja selesai dipel Boboiboy. Sekarang lantai itu kotor lagi dengan beberapa jejak sepatu yang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

Merasa geram, Boboiboy menyodok gagang pel dan mengelap lantai yang kotor hingga tak sengaja pel itu terinjak oleh sepatu Fang dan membuat anak itu tergelincir.

"Aduh …"

Belum sampai di situ. Tubuhnya yang hilang keseimbangan segera jatuh ke belakang. Kepalanya membentur mulut ember yang berisi air pel yang sudah keruh. Ember itu miring 90 derajat, menumpahkan isinya dan membasahi kepala serta bajunya. Tidak ada yang dapat melihat wajah marah Fang karena bagian kepalanya sudah masuk ke dalam ember tersebut.

Beberapa siswa yang kebetulan sedang melewati WC berhenti ketika atraksi itu terjadi.

Terdengar suara cekikikan tertahan. Tiga detik kemudian, tawa mereka pecah. Saat itu, tidak ada yang peduli siapa orang yang sedang mereka tertawakan ; seorang anak dari donator utama sekolah atau anak bandel yang hina.

"Kau akan terima balasannya!" suara marah yang bergema terdengar dari dalam ember itu. Dan suara itu ditunjukkan pada Boboiboy.

 **~FoAD~**

"Hahaha … ya ampun. Seharusnya aku bawa kamera tadi." Gopal mengusap air mata, ia belum berhenti tertawa sejak kejadian yang menimpa Fang barusan. "seharusnya dia lebih sering dibegitukan."

Boboiboy berjalan dengan murung. "Tapi aku kena masalah, kan."

"Ehm," Gopal segera berhenti tertawa. "mungkin sih. Tapi kau kan tidak sengaja. Lagipula itu juga salah Fang."

Mereka pulang terlambat sejam. Ketika keluar dari gedung sekolah, hampir tidak ada ada lagi orang di sana kecuali satpam yang kebetulan masih harus memeriksa semua kunci pintu.

"Daah …"

Mereka berdua berpisah ketika mencapai rumah Tok Aba. Sebenarnya Gopal ingin mengajaknya bermain bola, tapi Boboiboy terlalu lelah setelah membersihkan WC tadi. Apalagi ia belum makan siang.

"Assalamualaikum," ia mengucapkan salam ketika masuk rumah. Tok Aba tampak sedang menelepon di ruang tamu.

"Oh, tunggu. Ini dia baru pulang."

"Huh?" Boboiboy mengangkat alis ketika Tok Aba mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat.

"Telepon dari ibumu." Bisik Tok Aba.

"Haah!" dengan riang, Boboiboy menyambar telepon itu dari tangan kakeknya. "Halo, ibu?"

"Halo sayang," terdengar suara dari seberang telepon. "bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan di sana?"

"Iya, bu. Sangat sehat." Boboiboy tertawa sebentar. Ia kangen mendengar suara ibunya. "Kok ibu baru menelpon sekarang, sih?" ia pura-pura menggerutu.

"Maaf, ya sayang. Kemarin kami tidak sempat menelponmu. Ibu dan Ayah masih sibuk di sini."

"Oh, begitu." Boboiboy mengangguk. "Kapan ibu berkunjung ke sini?"

"Ibu tidak tahu pasti." Suaranya tampak menyesal. "akhir pekan nanti kami harus mengunjungi kantor cabang dan akan ada meeting penting dengan pemegang saham minggu berikutnya."

"Ya, ya … aku mengerti kok, Bu." Ya, dia sudah mengerti kesibukan kedua orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana di sana? Kau sudah punya teman?"

"Ah, iya!" Boboiboy mulai bercerita dengan semangat. "Aku sudah punya kawan dekat ; ada Gopal, Yaya, Ying, dan oh, ada juga Ochobot yang baru diadopsi atok. Dia enam tahun lebih muda dariku, jadi aku serasa punya adik di sini."

"Kedengarannya kau senang sekali."

"Iya, dong!" anak itu terkekeh. Ia hampir saja ingin menceritakan hari pertamanya di Pulau Rintis ketika sebuah ingatan penting tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Oh, ya. Bu, ngomong-ngomong," ia mulai memelankan suaranya. "Apa ibu tahu Gempa?"

"Gempa? Bencana alam?" ibunya balik bertanya.

"Eh … bencana alam? Bukan sebuah nama, ya?"

"Sayang, kalau kau mau bertanya soal geografi, tanya saja pada kakekmu. Dia tahu banyak kok."

"I-iya sih. Tapi yang kumaksud –"

"Oh, maaf. Ibu sudah dipanggil untuk rapat," ibunya memotong dengan terburu-buru. "Besok ibu akan menelpon lagi. Jaga kesehatanmu, ya."

"T-tapi, Bu. T-tunggu dulu. Aku masih mau bertanya apa ibu kenal dengan seseorang bernama Gempa?"

Tapi telepon sudah terputus bahkan ketika pertanyaan terakhir belum selesai dilontarkan.

"Ah, sial!" anak itu membanting telepon kembali ke tempatnya.

* * *

A/N : Agak pointless, tapi tanpa ini saya tidak bisa lanjut ke chapter berikutnya, kan. Rencananya ini selesai sampai chapter 13, tapi mengingat 13 itu angka sial, jadi …


	10. Google : Anak Ambar

A/N : Saya tahu kok angka 13 sebagai tanda sial itu mitos. Sebenarnya waktu itu cuma bermaksud bercanda tapi … akuilah, my joke suck.

I do not own Boboiboy

* * *

 **Friends of Another Dimension ; Google : Anak Ambar**

Sepasang mata menatap empat pasang mata. Empat pasang mata yang ditatap balas menatap si penatap. Oh, pendeknya, mereka saling bertatapan, satu lawan empat dalam _staring contest._

Boboiboy mengamati mereka sambil menimbang-nimbang, berpikir keras tanpa suara. Ia sudah lama ingin bertanya hal _ini_ kepada mereka semua. Beberapa tahun silam yang lewat, ia hampir melupakan rasa penasaran tentang identitas teman astralnya. Sekarang, entah kenapa, rasa keingintahuan itu muncul kembali di kepala.

Jumlah penghuni kamar itu ada lima ; satu manusia, empat hantu – semua bisa berbicara dan memiliki perasaan. Ironisnya, ruang itu tampak sunyi dengan pemandangan langit malam yang terlihat melalui tirai jendela yang tersingkap. Hanya gerakan detak jarum jam sebagai satu-satunya suara yang dapat didengar.

Bocah itu menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. Api sudah tidak tahan lagi seperti sudah kebelet.

"Ngapain sih kau?!" tanyanya kesal. "dari tadi ngeliatin kami terus!"

"Mungkin karena kita tampan." Taufan terkekeh. Namun leluconnya sama sekali tidak memancing tawa sedikitpun dari mereka.

"Haha … lucu."

Tidak seditpun kecuali dari Api.

Pikiran Boboiboy serasa maju-mundur. Pertanyaannya memang tidak terlalu penting. Tapi jika tidak diajukan, kapan lagi?

Masalahnya, apakah hal yang mengganggu pikirannya akan menyinggung mereka?

 _Siapa sebenarnya kalian?_

 _Kenapa hanya aku yang kalian ikuti?_

 _Jika benar kalian makhluk halus, apakah dulunya kalian juga manusia?_

 _Bisakah kalian pergi dan tinggal di nirwana?_

 _Mungkinkah kalian setan atau iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia?_

"Iblis? Yang benar saja!" sembur Halilintar tiba-tiba. "Kami lebih mulia, tahu."

Boboiboy terperanjat, kedua mata membesar. Ia bersumpah tidak membuka mulut sama sekali sejak tadi. "Hah? Apa aku mengatakannya terlalu keras?"

"Iya. Kami semua mendengarkanmu mengatakannya," makhluk itu mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan ujung jari. "di sini - sejelas siang hari."

"Aku tidak tahu kalian bisa membaca pikiran –"

"Kami semua tahu apa yang ada dalam benakmu … sejak dulu. Jadi jangan kaukira kami tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu otak kecilmu selama ini!"

Air menyikutnya. "Hush, kau kasar sekali."

"Terserah aku lah."

"Oke, baiklah. Sepertinya aku sudah tertangkap basah," Boboiboy merasa inilah saatnya ia mencari tahu informasi yang mungkin tidak terlalu dibutuhkan olehnya, namun pasti menarik untuk diketahui. "Jadi apa jawabannya?"

"Jawaban apa?"

"Jawaban pertanyaanku tadi. Katanya kau bisa membaca pikiranku."

"Oh, yang tadi. Sori, aku lupa. Yang kuingat cuma kata 'setan' dan 'iblis'."

Boboiboy menepuk wajahnya. Percuma. Ada kemungkinan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sangat _sensitive_ atau bersifat rahasia dalam perundang-undangan makhluk halus untuk dibocorkan pada manusia … itupun kalau undang-undang semacam itu memang ada.

"Oh, aku ingat. Aku ingat!" Taufan mengangkat tangan dengan gembira.

"Benarkah?!" Semangat Boboiboy baru saja kembali.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu jawabannya."

Saat itu, Boboiboy ingin sekali menghempaskan punggungnya ke atas kasur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam tumpukan bantal dan selimut agar ia bisa berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Sudah diduga, mereka sendiri tidak tahu siapa mereka. Atau sebenarnya mereka tahu tapi tidak ingin dia tahu.

"Oh, ayolah… apakah aku tidak boleh tahu?" desak Boboiboy. "sedikit saja."

"Untuk apa kau tahu?" Halilintar balik bertanya dengan curiga. "Memangnya pertanyaan seperti itu bakal muncul di ujian sekolah?"

"Masa aku tidak boleh tahu siapa teman-temanku sebenarnya. Kita kan sudah lama berteman."

"Kami makhluk halus."

"Aku sudah tahu itu."

"Jadi apa masalahmu sekarang?"

"Asal usul kalian, bagaimana?"

"Dari dimensi lain."

"Aku sudah tahu itu."

"Kau sudah tahu, kau sudah tahu. Kalau kau memang sudah tahu semuanya, kenapa masih bertanya?!" tukasnya.

"Eh, omong-omong, aku pergi dulu, ya." Air melambaikan tangan di tengah kebisingan itu. "Aku tidak tahan mendengar ocehan kalian yang sama sekali tidak bermutu."

"Tunggu, aku ikut!"

Roh Air dan roh Taufan semakin menipis dan menghilang dalam udara yang kosong dengan waktu yang bersamaan, menjauh dari keadaan yang berpotensi menghasilkan pertengkaran. Hanya tinggal Api dan Hailintar yang masih menemani Boboiboy.

"Aku mau ke sebelah." Ucap Api. Kemudian menyusul menghilang.

Boboiboy kembali menatap Halilintar, satu-satunya makhluk halus yang sekarang masih berada di kamarnya.

"Selesaikan pertanyaanmu." Ujar Halilintar dengan tampang bosan. Dagunya bertumpu pada punggung tangan sambil duduk bersila.

Bibir Boboiboy mengerucut sebal. Halilintar … Air … mereka sama saja. Sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa diajak bekerja sama jika ia menyinggung soal ini. Mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa rasa penasarannya tentang keberadaan mereka di dunia ini sering dilupakannya.

Anak itu memainkan jarinya. Perasaannya sudah hampir kehilangan semangat untuk bertanya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Kami tidak terlalu tertarik untuk memberitahumu ini," Halilintar bersuara lirih. "bahkan setelah 12 tahun selama hidupmu."

Bagus, kelihatannya Halilintar sudah bisa diajak serius.

"Ceritakanlah."

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu."

"Jawab saja apa yang kau tahu."

Halilintar membetulkan posisinya agar lebih nyaman. "Ada alasan kenapa kami terikat di sini," ia menunjuk kasur yang ia duduki saat mengatakan ini, menekankan kata demi kata. "di dunia menyebalkan tempat manusia sepertimu tinggal. Tidak, jangan tanyakan apa alasannya karena aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Boboiboy mengangguk perlahan, pendengarannya hanya difokuskan untuk mendengar penjelasan Halilintar agar ia tidak melewatkan satu suku kata pun.

"Mengapa kami selalu menempel padamu? Well," makhluk itu menjadi agak sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan. Boboiboy mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan mendekati Halilintar. Dadanya bergemuruh, matanya semakin melebar sehingga orang asing yang lewat bisa saja tergoda untuk mengambilnya.

"M-mengapa?"

"Bisa dibilang karena …" si roh membuang muka, menghindari tatapan Boboiboy. "tolong jangan mendekat seperti itu. Aku sulit berkonsentrasi nih."

"Oh, maaf." Anak itu dengan agak canggung mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang. "Lanjutkanlah."

"Oke, jadi aku dan yang lainnya, entah mengapa merasa ada ikatan denganmu yang mana kemudian menghalangi kami ke alam roh."

"Dan … ikatan macam apa itu?" Boboiboy tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keingintahuannya yang besar. Air juga memberitahunya di malam sebelumnya bahwa alasan mereka ada di sini gara-gara Boboiboy itu sendiri.

"Ikatan saudara, kurasa. Aku sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi kita memang sudah bersama-sama sejak bayi." Halilintar mempelajari perubahan ekspresi Boboiboy yang berubah secara drastis ; ekspresi apa saja bisa digambarkan dari wajahnya kecuali terkejut. "Kau tidak kaget?"

Boboiboy mendesah lirih. "Sudah kuduga."

"Kau sudah tahu?" Halilintar memiringkan kepala ke samping. "sejak kapan?"

"Entah, aku juga kurang yakin. Tapi sekarang masuk akal kenapa wajah kita semua sama."

"Sebentar!" si roh berseru keheranan. "Ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Aku mengira kau bakalan _shock_ berat, histeris, teriak, marah-marah, menangis sambil melempar bantal dan menuduhku pembohong. Tapi kau … tampak tenang sekali."

"Kan sudah kukatakan ; aku sudah menduganya."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu?!"

"Aku ragu. Kau sendiri juga tidak yakin."

"Benar," Halilintar cemberut. "jadi kita berdua sama-sama tidak tahu."

"Yang aku heran," Boboiboy mengusap dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. "kenapa ayah tidak pernah bilang kalau aku punya saudara kembar."

"Makanya aku tidak terlalu yakin soal hal itu." Halilintar mengepalkan tinju. "Tapi kalaupun itu benar … " kalimatnya menggantung, suaranya sedikit bergetar menahan marah. "Aku – kami … berarti sudah hilang dari kenangan mereka."

Nafas Boboiboy memburu, benaknya bekerja hebat. "Ada sesuatu. Pasti." Katanya pelan. "Aku … aku harus cari tahu. Apapun itu, pasti ada hubungannya dengan seseorang bernama Gempa yang dikatakan Air waktu itu."

"Gempa itu kau. Masa begitu saja tidak sadar."

"Hah?"

"' _Hah_ ', katamu? Justru dibagian itu kau tidak perlu _shock_."

"Bukan begitu. M-maksudku, tahu darimana kau kalau aku Gempa?!"

Bagi Boboiboy, informasi baru ini cukup mengejutkannya ; seperti membuka mainan _jack in the box_. Namun tidak untuk Halilintar yang sudah mengetahui hal itu cukup lama.

"Bagaimana kami tahu, ya …" Halilintar sedikit termenung. "Aku ingat kau dipanggil Gempa sebelum berganti nama menjadi Boboiboy."

"Hmm … " kening dan hidung Boboiboy menjadi berkerut, jemarinya menggaruk kepala. "kukira namaku tidak pernah berubah."

"Namamu diganti pas masih bayi."

Boboiboy terkesiap. "Kau … sudah bisa mengingat sejak bayi?! Ah, tunggu dulu!" bagaikan tersengat lebah, ia menyadari sesuatu yang menabjubkan. "Tunggu dulu! Ada yang aneh di sini – kalian juga besar dan tumbuh seperti aku. Bodoh, kenapa aku baru terpikir sekarang! Kukira makhluk halus –"

"Makhluk halus juga bisa tumbuh." Halilintar memotong pembicaraannya. "dan kami juga tidak sendiri. Banyak roh yang senasib kutemui di dimensi lain yang belum pernah kaulihat."

"Ini … menarik," bocah itu mengatakannya dengan bersemangat. "misteri."

"Memang."

"Aku jadi tambah penasaran."

"Simpan dulu rasa penasaranmu untuk malam ini."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau harus mengurus masalah yang ada di sebelah terlebih dahulu."

Alis Boboiboy terangkat. "Di se … belah."

Lima detik kemudian, suara teriakan anak kecil yang melengking terdengar dari balik tembok. Boboiboy hampir lupa Api sedang bermain di kamar sebelah. Dan dia membiarkannya mendekati Ochobot.

.

.

Pintu didobrak, meskipun sebenarnya hal itu tidak dibutuhkan mengingat kamar itu tidak dikunci. Ia bisa saja memutar gagang pintu dan mendorongnya terbuka. Namun, adegan mendobrak pintu di saat penghuni kamar berteriak di film action yang ia tonton sudah melekat di kepalanya.

"Api! Jangan macam-macam, ya!" Ia langsung mengancam saat kakinya masuk ke kamar itu.

"Huh?"

Baik Api maupun Ochobot melirik ke arah bocah yang terlihat berang itu. Boboiboy menduga terdapat kekacauan lagi di sana, persis seperti kemarin ketika Api dan Taufan tanpa sengaja melukai adik angkatnya. Namun yang ia lihat kali ini sedikit berbeda. Kamarnya masih terlihat berantakan, memang. Beberapa mainan berserakan di lantai. _Bedcover_ nya juga tidak rapi. Tapi kali ini, Ochobot tersenyum lebar dengan Api yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang … terjadi?" Boboiboy melangkah ke dalam, memungut salah satu mainan yang terdekat dengan kakinya. Ia memandangi keadaan sekitarnya dengan heran. "kukira tadi –"

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku berteriak." Ochobot cekikikan. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak seperti anak yang ketakutan. "habisnya, dia menerbangkanku terlalu cepat, sih." Anak itu menunjuk Api.

"Oh … jadi kalian bermain?" komentar Halilintar yang sudah berada di dalam kamar yang sama.

"Ya! Sangat menyenangkan sekali." Ochobot berceloteh dengan ceria. "Ini pertamakalinya aku terbang, jadi perutku masih terasa agak geli," ia menoleh ke arah Api. "Ayo, lakukan lagi. Lakukan lagi."

"Oke, oke." Api mundur. Seperti sebuah atraksi sulap, secara perlahan, beberapa benda di ruangan itu mulai berlevitasi. Tubuh Ochobot terangkat sedikit … semakin naik dan semakin naik hingga mencapai 6 kaki dari lantai. Anak itu tertawa. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, Api membuatnya berputar mengitari kamar itu, bersamaan dengan benda-benda melayang lainnya.

"Whooo… hooo …" Ochobot bersorak kegirangan, benar-benar tanpak senang.

Disaat yang sama, Api memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung. Ia membentang selimut tebal yang terlipat dan menjadikannya sebagai permadani terbang.

"Ayo balapan!" ajak Api. "siapa yang duluan mengelilingi kamar ini 5 kali, dia yang menang."

"Boleh!" Ochobot segera mencari-cari ke sekitar hingga ia melihat meja belajar yang melayang di dekatnya. Anak itu meraihnya dan duduk di atasnya.

Boboiboy bersandar pada tembok, tersenyum. Kelihatan sekali Ochobot tidak lagi takut dengan teman astralnya. Dan Api sendiri sepertinya sudah menemukan permainan yang lebih menarik daripada petak umpet.

Kemajuan besar.

 **~FoAD~**

 _Flashback,_

 _Langit sore menjadi sedikit agak mendung. Awan-awan cumulonimbus berakumulasi dan memadat menghalangi sinar matahari yang menerangi taman halaman belakang rumah yang terletak di tengah pusat kota. Bunga-bunga yang sedang dalam masa pemekaran kehilangan keindahan warna cerahnya. Angin kencang menerbangkan beberapa daun-daun kering dengan bergemersik. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, orang-orang yang baru pulang kerja akan berjalan cepat menyusuri trotoar agar bisa cepat sampai rumah. Firasat mereka mengatakan, badai akan segera datang._

" _Ya ampun!" wanita muda itu berseru saat melihat anak lelakinya yang masih berusia 7 tahun duduk santai di salah satu cabang pohon belakang rumah. "Boboiboy! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!" suaranya terdengar khawatir. "cepat turun sekarang. Sebentar lagi akan hujan."_

" _Yah … ibu," Boboiboy merengek. "sebentar lagi, ya. Udaranya enak nih." Rambutnya yang sebatas leher sedikit berkibar karena angin._

" _Ibu bilang turun sekarang!" Nada wanita itu sedikit memerintah. Rintikan air dari langit satu per satu mulai turun membasahi tanah._

 _Angin berhembus makin kencang. Terdengar suara daun-daun yang saling bergesakan diiringi dengan pohon yang mulai bergoyang. Butir-butir pasir yang terbawa angin mengotori wajahnya. Boboiboy yang menyadari cuaca yang bertambah buruk memutuskan mengikuti perintah ibunya._

 _Dengan amat hati-hati, anak itu menginjakkan kaki kanannya ke salah satu cabang terdekat yang ada di bawah sementara kedua tangannya berpegangan erat pada cabang yang baru ia duduki tadi. Kaki kiri diturunkan, tangan kanan berpegang pada cabang yang lain. Ini mudah._

 _Udara yang bergerak cepat meniup topinya hingga terbang._

" _Ah … topiku." Anak itu berusaha meraih topi kesayangannya dengan tangan kiri … tanpa menyadari kakinya salah menginjak ranting yang mudah patah._

" _Aaahh!" Ia menjerit ketika salah satu kakinya merosot ke bawah. Celana bagian bawahnya sedikit robek._

" _Hati-hati!" ibunya mengawasi dengan cemas. Anaknya masih berada sekitar 2 meter dari atas tanah._

 _Hujan lebat turun secara tiba-tiba. Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Boboiboy memeluk batang pohong dengan erat._

" _Ibuuu …" anak itu meminta tolong. Pegangannya hampir terlepas._

" _Bertahan, Sayang!" Ibunya langsung menyusul ke arah pohon itu dengan cemas._

 _Tapi Boboiboy tidak mampu menunggu lagi. Batang pohon yang ia peluk semakin licin dan angin ribut itu seakan-akan berusaha ingin menerbangkannya dari sana._

 _DUAARR!_

" _Arrrgg …"_

 _Anak itu berteriak. Kakinya tergelincir. Pegangannya benar-benar terlepas. Ia mendengar ibunya menyerukan namanya dibarengi dengan suara halilintar._

 _Tubuh Boboiboy tidak langsung menghantam tanah. Sebuah keajaiban terjadi, begitu yang ia kira ketika sebuah kekuatan aneh tiba-tiba menahan punggungnya agar tetap melayang di udara. Boboiboy terlalu panik untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang berlangsung. Hanya saja, ia merasakan sesuatu sedang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh dengan bebas mengikuti percepatan gravitasi bumi. Ketika pikirannya kembali sadar, tahu-tahu ia sudah berdiri di atas tanah dalam keadaan basah kuyup, sehat wal afiat aman dalam pelukan ibunya._

" _Fyuuh …" Api mendesah lega agak jauh dari sana. "untung aku bergerak cepat."_

 **~FoAD~**

Tidak ada kata bangun lebih siang bagi Boboiboy semenjak ia tinggal bersama kakeknya, termasuk pada saat _weekend_. Bedanya, di hari yang special ini, ia memiliki waktu santai yang lebih karena waktu belajar sekolah yang libur bisa dipergunakannya untuk beristirahat. Setelah selesai membantu membersihkan toko, Boboiboy meminta ijin kakeknya agar diperbolehkan menggunakan laptop.

"Untuk apa?" Tok Aba bertanya, agak skeptic kali ini. Ia sedikit khawatir cucunya akan menjadi _introvert_ jika bersahabat dengan gadget.

"Untuk kerja sekolah," ia berbohong. "Boleh ya, Tok. Sebentar saja."

Kakeknya sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan. Toh, dia juga jarang menggunakan laptop kecuali untuk mempromosikan tokonya sesekali melalui internet.

"Jangan lama-lama mainnya." Tok Aba memperingatkan saat Boboiboy menaiki tangga sambil membawa laptopnya. "jaga jarak pandang dari layar, atur supaya punggungmu tidak bungkuk."

Cucunya hanya memutar mata mendengar itu. Ia paham dengan sifat kakeknya yang sedikit cerewet.

Anak itu menutup pintu, duduk di meja belajar dan membuka laptop yang masih mulus. Setelah mengoperasikannya, ia mencolokkan modem dan menunggu selama 30 detik hingga tersambung ke internet.

"Baiklah," ia mendesah dengan semangat ketika diagram di layar menunjukkan sinyal yang cukup kuat. Anak itu segera memasukkan kata kunci pada mesin pencari.

 **Hantu**

 _Enter_

Tidak sampai satu detik, google sudah memunculkan hampir 6 juta hasil. Boboiboy nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya takkala foto-foto hantu mengerikan sudah terpampang di penelusuran paling atas.

Klik hantu – Wikipedia

"Hantu secara umum merujuk kepada roh atau arwah yang meninggalkan badan karena kematian. Definisi dari hantu pada umumnya berbeda untuk setiap agama, peradaban, maupun adat istiadat. Meskipun secara umum hantu merujuk pada suatu zat yang mengganggu kehidupan duniawi, dalam banyak kebudayaan, hantu tidak didefinisikan sebagai zat yang baik maupun jahat …" 

Bukan. Informasi seperti itu yang dicarinya. Artikel ini hanya akan menjelaskan makhluk halus secara umum.

Ia kembali mengetik di mesin pencari dengan kata kunci yang baru.

 **Hantu anak kecil**

 _Enter_

Lagi-lagi foto-foto yang menyeramkan muncul di hasil penelusuran gambar – lebih mengerikan kali ini.

Boboiboy mengutuk pelan. Ia membaca setiap artikel yang ada di sana dengan kecepatan yang lumayan. Percuma. Tak ada satupun artikel yang menerangkan tentang arwah yang masih bisa tumbuh walaupun sudah mati sejak bayi.

Ia mengetuk jari perlahan, memikirkan kata kunci lain yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

 **Bayi masih bisa tumbuh di alam lain**

 _Enter_

Kata kunci yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan, tentu saja. Tapi ia sudah bingung mencari kata lain.

Ia mengklik hasil penelusuran teratas. Sebuah blog yang memuat kisah seorang ibu yang diganggu oleh arwah anaknya yang sudah meninggal sewaktu bayi. Boboiboy meluruskan punggung, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar. Kalimat-kalimat di paragraf akhir membuatnya makin penasaran.

"…anak ambar di alam sana juga tumbuh seperti manusia. Bahkan juga kawin segala. Mereka membentuk komunitas tersendiri, pisah dengan alam jin dan alam arwah. Peristiwa seperti ini memang sangat sulit diterima akal sehat."

Boboiboy mengerjap. Anak ambar. Itu pasti kata kunci yang dia cari!

* * *

A/N : Peringatan : Sudah kelihatan fanfic ini agak ngawur. Please, jangan gunakan logika saat membaca cerita bergenre fantasy/supranatural. Semua orang pasti akan protes berjamaah jika menonton _Harry Potter_ , _Narnia_ dan _Insidious_ jika menggunakan akal sehat mereka, kan.


	11. Unforgiveable Words

I do not own Boboiboy

* * *

 **Friends of Another Dimension, Unforgiveable Words**

Akhirnya, Senin datang juga.

Matahari begitu terik saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Cikgu Papa Zola memecut seluruh murid kelas 6-Jujur melakukan olah fisik dengan berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak tujuh kali. Rotan yang ada di tangannya siap mencambuk siapa saja yang terlihat loyo.

"Priiittt …" guru itu berseru panjang dengan heboh, menandakan berakhirnya jam pelajaran - sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk menggunakan peluit yang dikalungkan di lehernya.

Semua siswa menghentikan laju lari mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah. Beberapa ada yang langsung merebahkan diri di atas _track_ seakan-akan tak mampu lagi berjalan, sisanya duduk menepi ; mengusap peluh dengan handuk kecil sembari mengganti cairan yang hilang selama latihan yang melelahkan.

Boboiboy memilih tempat duduk yang agak sepi dekat pohon di ujung lapangan. Berada di tengah keramaian hanya akan membuatnya gerah. Setelah memulihkan tenaga, ia beserta para murid lain segera kembali memasuki gedung sekolah secara bergerombol menuju kamar ganti untuk menukar pakaian mereka yang basah oleh keringat dengan seragam sekolah yang bersih dan rapi. Semua seragam memang sengaja ditinggalkan di sana, disimpan di dalam loker tak terkunci dengan nama masing-masing tertera di pintu agar tidak tertukar dengan milik siswa lain.

Dan di kamar ganti laki-laki itulah kekacauan dimulai.

Boboiboy dengan histeris mendapati seragam sekolahnya –yang tadinya terlipat dengan rapi- sudah robek menjadi potongan-potongan tak berbentuk. Hal yang sama terjadi pada celana panjangnya. Hanya sepatunya saja yang masih aman, meskipun talinya sudah hilang entah kemana. Jelas ada yang sengaja melakukan ini padanya. Potongan itu seperti dibuat oleh gunting. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar ganti itu dengan kesal. Tatapannya kemudian fokus pada anak lelaki yang sedang bersandar santai pada tembok, masih mengenakan kaos olahraga. Fang hanya sekali meliriknya, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti, seolah-olah sedang menertawainya dalam hati.

Melihat senyuman licik itu, Boboiboy tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk memutuskan siapa pelaku kejahatan kali ini.

"Ini pasti kerjaan kau, kan?!" matanya berkilat, salah satu tangan menunjuk Fang sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam seragamnya yang sudah rusak. "ayo ngaku!"

Si tertuduh tampak tak memedulikannya. Ia malah sibuk memerhatikan kuku-kukunya.

"Oi. Jawab!" Boboiboy sudah tampak tak sabar.

Fang tertawa. "Memang kau ada bukti? Jangan asal tuduh dong."

"Tadi kan kau ijin ke toilet!" Gopal yang berbicara. Seperti biasa, dia memang selalu membela Boboiboy di setiap kesempatan. "bisa jadi kau malah pergi ke sini."

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Gendut!" tukas Fang. "kalau kau sudah selesai ganti baju, pergi saja dari sini! Jangan ikut campur!"

"Boboiboy ini teman baik aku. Jelas aku harus membela dia!"

Fang menjulurkan lidah. "Konyol."

Namun Boboiboy sendiri sedang tidak butuh pembelaan Gopal – apapun yang dia katakan tidak akan mampu mengembalikan pakaiannya kembali menjadi utuh, kecuali jika si Fang itu mau mengakui dan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Tapi, jelas hal itu mustahil. Fang hanya sedang balas dendam padanya karena pada minggu sebelumnya, Boboiboy tanpa sengaja telah mempermalukan anak itu saat sedang membersihkan toilet.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia melapor pada kepala sekolah. Tapi tanpa bukti kuat, bagaimana bisa? Setidaknya, jika gunting atau semacam benda tajam ditemukan di antara salah satu barang milik Fang – di dalam tas atau di dalam loker, misalnya - maka akan mudah untuk mengadili anak itu di hadapan para guru. Lagi pula, bisa saja benda itu sudah dibuang entah kemana demi menghilangkan bukti, kan.

' _Bayangkan. Guru saja tidak mampu berkutik di hadapan anak manja itu'_

Kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Gopal itu tiba-tiba terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakannya. Walaupun barang bukti itu ditemukan sekalipun, paling-paling Fang hanya akan mendapat teguran. Ya, pihak sekolah pasti akan memberikan seragam baru untuknya, tapi itu tidak akan membuat si anak bandel itu kapok.

Jumlah siswa lelaki yang masih di kamar ganti itu tinggal sedikit - tak satupun di antara mereka yang berani mendamaikan suasana atau berurusan dengan Fang. Beda sekali dengan Yaya. Kalau gadis itu ada di sini, mungkin Fang sekalipun tidak akan berani macam-macam.

Wajah Boboiboy mengerut menjadi sebal. Dasar! Apakah semua orang di sini takut dengan bocah itu?

Memang benar, seharusnya ada yang memberi pelajaran padanya.

Sekarang, keinginan Gopal untuk memukul Fang sudah menjadi salah satu keinginannya juga.

Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kenapa? Karena dia bukan siapa-siapa. Boboiboy hanyalah murid biasa (yang baru-baru ini dikeluarkan dari sekolah) yang mengharap belas kasihan Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis untuk mengijinkannya belajar selama satu tahun saja hingga ujian akhir semester. Berbuat macam-macam yang dapat mencoreng reputasi SD itu hanya akan mempersulitnya dalam melanjutkan pendidikan.

"Aku bisa memukulnya untukmu, Kawan," sebuah geraman terdengar dari balik bahunya - bukan suara Gopal ataupun salah satu siswa di sana. "satu pukulan mungkin dapat memperbaharui ingatan otaknya."

"Jangan lakukan hal yang berbahaya, Api," bisik Boboiboy tanpa menoleh ke arah temannya. "Kau tahu resikonya amat besar."

"Sekolah ini tidak butuh anak seperti _mu_." Fang masih mengoceh, sekarang ia sedang beradu mulut dengan Gopal. "terutama anak bermasalah yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"Dia mengejekmu, tuh." Sekarang Taufan yang berbicara.

"Aku tahu …"

"Masa kau diam saja."

"Aku juga mau balas tapi …" Boboiboy terdiam sebentar. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar hinaan demi hinaan yang terus dilontarkan oleh lawannya.

"Aku tak heran kalau sekolah lamanya tidak mau menerima dia lagi. Kemampuannya pasti jauh di bawah standar – bisa dilihat dengan siapa _dia_ bergaul," Fang memandangi Gopal dengan ekspresi jijik. " _teman-temannya_ juga pasti payah."

"Dengar! Dia juga mengejek kami!" Halilintar menunjuk dengan pandangan murka. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja!"

"Tahan emosimu. Kan sudah kubilang jangan berbuat macam-macam." Entah sejak kapan datangnya, Boboiboy sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran para roh itu – tiba-tiba saja mereka semua sudah berkumpul di belakangnya.

"…orangtuanya saja membuangnya ke sini."

Air menggeleng sedih. "Bahkan ayah dan ibumu juga dibawa-bawa."

"Cukup!" tiba-tiba Boboiboy mendapati dirinya berteriak spontan. "Dasar kau bermulut sampah!"

Saat ini, hanya tinggal tiga orang di kamar ganti itu ; Boboiboy, Gopal dan Fang. Seluruh siswa yang lain sudah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan terburu-buru demi menghindari dari masalah.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Fang mengorek telinganya. "aku bermulut sampah? Duh, itu sama sekali tidak sopan."

"Kalau orang macam kau sih, tidak ada yang perlu bersikap sopan." Gopal mencibir lirih.

"Aku mau memberinya pelajaran." Api memaksa. "ayolah, Boboiboy."

"Diamlah, Api!"

Tapi saat Boboiboy mengatakan itu, Halilintar sudah melayang mendekati Fang yang masih berbicara.

"… aku bisa saja melakukan apapun yang kusuka di sekolah ini karena –" bualan Fang berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Anak itu nampak kaget - sebelah tangannya mengusap tengkuk dengan merinding. Perasaannya sedikit tidak nyaman. Ia menoleh ke samping, merasa ada orang lain di dekatnya.

"Kembali ke sini!" Boboiboy memerintah Halilintar dengan lagak berkuasa, khawatir makhluk itu akan bertindak kasar. "jangan coba-coba –"

Alis Fang terangkat. "Kau berbicara dengan siapa sih?"

Halilintar tidak bergeming.

"Fang, pergilah dari sana!" seru Boboiboy. Wajahnya sedikit panik. "cepat!"

"A-apa maksudmu?!" si anak berkacamata tampak tersinggung, namun juga heran. "apa hakmu menyuruhku pergi dari sini, heh?"

"Kau bakal celaka."

Gopal menggaruk kepala, bingung. "Kau ini kenapa?"

Tekanan udara meningkat secara drastis, suasana sedikit mencekam, lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit meredup—menyala secara bergantian.

Fang bergidik. "A-apa ini?" ia memperhatikan ruangan itu dengan cemas, seakan-akan dinding-dinding di sana siap untuk memakannya.

"Kau dalam bahaya! Cepat pergi!" Boboiboy bertambah panik.

Gopal menggenggam lengannya dengan erat. "A-apa yang terjadi?" tubuhnya gemetar. "S-siapa yang memainkan saklar? K-kau, ya?"

"B-bukan aku. T-tapi –"

"Aww …" Fang berteriak kesakitan, kedua tangannya melindungi rambutnya. "ada yang menjambakku."

"Taufan! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan!"

"Boboiboy! Siapa yang kau ajak bicara?!"

"Mereka teman-temanku!" anak itu mengaku. Wajahnya masih tampak gelisah.

"Mana?"

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Mereka roh!"

Kedua mata Gopal membesar, bulu kuduknya ikut merinding. "R-roh?! M-maksudmu … jangan-jangan –"

"Cih! Kau mencoba menakut-nakutiku, ya." Fang kembali merapikan rambutnya sambil lalu. "kau mau bilang di sini ada hantu, kan? Maaf saja, aku tak percaya dengan makhluk mitos menggelikan seperti itu." Namun, sepercik rasa ketakutan sempat menguasai dirinya tadi.

Air bersiul kagum. "Dia berani juga. Halilintar pasti akan memberinya pelajaran."

Memang, Boboiboy tidak menyukai Fang – tak ada alasan untuk menyukai anak nakal itu, apalagi setelah apa yang telah dia perbuat pada seragamnya. Tetap saja, ia sama sekali tidak berharap melihat anak itu celaka di tangan teman-temannya. Bukan karena kasihan, tapi karena ia tidak ingin berada dalam masalah lagi jika satu siswa ditemukan pingsan dalam keadaan babak belur setelah bertengkar dengannya.

"Aduh!" kali ini, sesuatu menjitak kepala Fang.

"S-sudah kubilang. Kau harus pergi sekarang. Teman-temanku sudah bertambah murka."

"Kau gila!" Fang langsung membentaknya. "Kau mau aku percaya dengan hantu?! Hei, pikiranmu pasti tidak waras! Oh, ya. Kau kan dikeluarkan dari sekolah – pasti karena orang-orang di sana sudah menganggapmu sinting dan –"

"Cukup bicaranya kalau kau mau selamat!" Boboiboy masih berusaha memperingatkanya sebisa mungkin.

Bibir Fang mengerucut kesal, mengira anak itu sedang bercanda atau mempermainkannya. Tinjuannya memukul tembok, kakinya menghentak lantai. "Mana teman-teman hantu yang kau bicarakan itu?! Suruh mereka menampakkan diri di sini kalau memang berani!"

Kata-kata itu … Ya, itu kata-kata yang terdengar familiar dan terlarang untuk diucapkan. Dua orang yang pernah mengatakan hal itu sudah bernasib nahas. Dan sekarang, Fang baru saja mengucapkannya. Boboiboy tak dapat membayangkan kemalangan apa yang akan menimpa pada anak itu.

Perlahan, Halilintar dan Taufan bergerak mundur menjauhi Fang. Selama sedetik, Boboiboy dengan lega mengira mereka berdua, pada akhirnya, mau mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Syukurlah. Kukira tadi kalian akan –"

Kedua roh itu berbalik menghampirinya. Api tanpa ragu mengikuti mereka. Dan Air, walaupun sedikit ogah-ogahan, akhirnya ikut bergabung. Boboiboy memicingkan mata dengan curiga.

"K-kalian –"

Boboiboy melangkah mundur. Keempat roh itu makin mendekati dirinya – makin mendekati tubuhnya. Hingga ketika ia sadar apa yang ada di pikiran mereka, anak itu berteriak.

"Berhenti! Jangan! Menjauh dariku!"

Tidak ada yang mendengarkan pintanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gopal mengguncang-guncang bahunya, ia mulai cemas dengan sikap teman baiknya. "K-kau sedang berbicara dengan hantunya, ya?"

Percuma. Para roh itu satu per satu mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui mulut yang mengeluarkan seruan teriakan. Tubuhnya mengejang, kedua kaki kehilangan keseimbangan, mata terbelalak dan erangan mengerikan keluar melalui bibirnya.

Dalam posisi tak berdaya ditambah dengan benak yang semakin tumpul, kedua lengan Boboiboy terangkat dan langsung menerkam Fang.

.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian, ketika kesadaran Boboiboy sudah kembali, Fang sudah tidak lagi berdiri di depannya, melainkan terkapar tak bergerak dalam posisi terkelungkup dengan cairan berwarna merah pekat tercecer menodai tembok dan lantai.

Gopal memperhatikan itu semua dengan _shock_. Tubuhnya serasa lemas, bokongnya merosot ke lantai dan kedua bibirnya bergetar. "A-apa yang s-sudah k-kau lakukan, B-boboiboy?"

Tapi Boboiboy tidak bisa mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya.


	12. Good Bye

A/N : I do not own Boboiboy

 **Friends of Another Dimension, Good Bye?**

Yayalah yang pertamakali menemukan mereka.

Kedua mata gadis itu langsung melebar, wajahnya dilumuri rasa kaget yang luar biasa. Ia memperhatikan Gopal ; bocah itu tampak terduduk ketakutan. Lalu ke arah Boboiboy yang sedang berlutut dengan pasrah. Pandangannya kemudian berpindah pada Fang yang masih terkapar di atas lantai.

"Ya Tuhan!" gadis itu terperanjat saat melihat darah yang menggenangi keramik. Buru-buru ia menghampiri anak lelaki yang terbaring di sana, mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kuat, menyerukan namanya dengan cemas. "Fang!"

Boboiboy menggigit bibirnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Gopal malah masih tidak beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?!" cetus Yaya marah. Namun melihat kondisi kedua anak itu yang sepertinya tidak memungkinkan untuk bertindak cepat, Yaya memutuskan bergerak sendiri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, pikirannya terlalu panik untuk menebak apa yang telah menyebabkan Fang pingsan atau siapa pelaku yang melukainya.

Boboiboy sempat melihat si ketua kelas menghambur keluar dari kamar ganti itu, suara minta tolongnya nyaris terdengar membahana ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Bocah itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok dengan putus asa. _Sudahlah. Apa yang_ _terjadi memang sudah terjadi_. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu kepala sekolah menyuruhnya datang ke kantor untuk dimintai penjelasan serta kemungkinan kakeknya yang akan dipanggil demi mempertanggungjawabkan atas perbuatan cucunya.

Derap langkah kaki bersepatu terdengar bersahutan mendekatinya. Ketika mendongak ke atas, beberapa guru dan murid dari kelasnya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Semua mata memandangnya dan Boboiboy hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sebagai seorang tersangka.

Sial! Kemana semua _teman-teman_ nya sekarang?

.

.

.

"Aku bersumpah, tadi ada hantu!" Gopal menceritakan kejadian barusan pada Yaya dan Ying dengan serius ketika Boboiboy sedang di 'sidang' di kantor. Saat itu sedang jam istirahat dan beberapa murid memutuskan untuk mengerubungi meja Gopal, mendengarnya berbicara. "lampu di sana mati-hidup-mati-hidup. Terus ada angin aneh – aku langsung merinding. Sudah itu –" ekspresinya perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit ngeri, tubuh gempalnya bergidik. "Boboiboy langsung mengamuk dan … menghajar Fang."

Seruan entakan napas terdengar, saling berbisik-bisik berlomba memberikan opini masing-masing.

"Masa sih ada hantu?"

"Oh, mungkin Boboiboy punya kekuatan batin."

"Tidak mungkin. Menurutku sih bisa saja dia punya peliharaan jin untuk melindunginya."

"Tapi kalau menurut pendapatku …"

"Berdasarkan film yang pernah kutonton …"

"Kata guru ngajiku …"

"Dia kerasukan," Gopal langsung menambahkan sebelum semuanya berpikiran terlalu jauh.

"Kau yakin bukan Boboiboy sendiri yang melakukan itu semua?" tanya Ying penasaran.

Gopal nampak tersingung. "He?! Maksudmu kawan baik aku itu bisa tega memukul orang?"

"Bukan sih … " Gadis _Chinese_ itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "tapi hantu itu kan tidak ad - hmph"

"Sssttt …" dengan cepat, Gopal langsung membekap mulut Ying. "jangan lanjutkan – nanti _mereka_ bisa marah."

"mweka syapa?"

"Teman-teman Boboiboy! Kau bisa celaka kalau bilang hantu itu tidak ada."

"Mmm… mmm …"

Gopal melepas tangannya dari bibir Ying. "Pokoknya jangan," ia menekankan kata demi kata. "jangan. Pernah. Coba-coba. Mengatakan. _Itu_!"

Yaya memasang pose berpikir. Sebagai gadis muslim, ia meyakini adanya keberadaan makhluk halus ; jin dan iblis contohnya. Tapi … hantu? Arwah orang yang sudah mati? Yang benar saja.

Secuil dari hatinya yakin Boboiboy tidak mungkin bersalah. Anak itu bahkan terlalu baik untuk menyakiti semut meskipun belum ada seminggu sejak mereka berkenalan. Tapi namanya juga anak-anak, emosi mereka mudah terpancing, mudah terprovokasi. Mungkin Fang telah sengaja melontarkan ucapan tidak sopan pada Boboiboy sehingga memicu amarahnya.

Tapi Gopal tak mungkin berbohong, kan. Ia tahu betul temannya itu memang penakut, namun apa yang dikatakannya tidak mungkin sebuah dusta.

Pintu kelas berderit terbuka. Boboiboy sudah berdiri di sana.

Kelas yang tadinya berisik segera menjadi sunyi. Wajah-wajah yang ada di sana terlihat tegang, takut, namun masih ada yang memberikan senyuman walaupun agak dipakasakan.

"Hai, Boboiboy!" berbeda dengan yang lain, Gopal melambaikan tangan dengan ceria. Jarinya menunjuk bangku di sebelah. "Ayo kesini. Cerita bagaimana di kantor tadi."

Dengan langkah berat, Boboiboy masuk ke dalam kelas, melirik sebentar ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya.

Semuanya langsung menjauh saat ia mendekat.

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatir," Gopal menepuk pundaknya saat ia duduk di bangku miliknya. "kau tidak bakalan dikeluarkan kok – aku siap jadi saksinya. Jadi pengacaramu juga sekalian kalau keluarga Fang mau menuntutmu."

Adalah sebuah kejutan bahwa sikap Gopal padanya sama sekali tidak berubah setelah peristiwa _itu_.

Boboiboy mendengus pelan. "Sudah tidak perlu lagi – aku pasti bakal ditendang dari sini secepatnya."

Ia lega Fang masih hidup, meskipun keadaannya masih sangat mengkhawatirkan dan membutuhkan penanganan segera. Boboiboy membayangkan akan ada transfusi darah dan jahitan di kepala untuk korban kekerasannya. Hingga sekarang, belum ada kabar apakah anak itu sudah siuman atau belum. Apapun hasilnya, ia yakin akan segera mendapatkan surat pemberhentian dari sekolah tak lama lagi. Pasti.

"Uhm, Boboiboy," panggil Yaya.

"Hm?" responnya tanpa semangat.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan kau?" ia duduk di sebelah bangku temannya. "benar ya apa yang dikatakan Gopal?"

Ying mencondongkan badan ke depan. Ia juga penasaran dari tadi.

Boboiboy menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat. Mungkin ia harus menceritakannya juga pada mereka. Tidak ada gunanya lagi menyimpan rahasia itu, cepat atau lambat juga pasti akan terbongkar. Soal mereka akan percaya atau tidak itu urusan belakangan.

"Jadi begini," ia memulai bercerita. Anak-anak yang lain segera menajamkan telinga berusaha ikut menguping. "sebenarnya aku …"

 **~FoAD~**

 _Flashback_ ,

" _Tadi itu hampir saja," ucap Api ketika Boboiboy sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Hujan masih turun dengan lebat di luar._

" _Terimakasih, Api." Si anak berumur 7 tahun itu menggantungkan handuknya di balik pintu kamar dan segera mengganti bajunya yang tadi basah. "Pasti kepalaku sudah benjol kalau kau tidak menolong tadi."_

" _Seharusnya biarkan saja tadi dia jatuh, biar kualat," cetus Halilintar. "lagipula aneh, manjat pohon pas lagi hujan."_

" _Hihihi … " Taufan cekikikan. "wajahnya bakal nambah jelek kalau ada benjol. Apalagi kalau sampai bibirnya jadi bengkak dan monyong."_

 _Boboiboy melirik mereka berdua dengan tajam. Taufan segera mengkoreksi kata-katanya. "Cuma bercanda kok."_

 _Air hanya memandangi hujan yang masih turun melalui jendela sambil bertopang dagu sembari menikmati suara guruh yang saling bersahutan, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung berbicara. Andai saja dia punya tubuh yang nyata, pastilah dia akan memilih berbaring di bawah jendela yang dingin, berselimutkan tebal dan memejamkan mata. Uh, pasti nyaman sekali._

" _Tapi kebetulan sekali ya Api datang tepat waktu pas aku tergelincir," ucap Boboiboy._

" _Bukan kebetulan," Halilintar yang menjawab. "dia memang sudah ada di sana saat kami pergi."_

" _He?!" matanya berpindah pada Api, yang mana langsung tertawa sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya._

" _Sebenarnya aku mau ngajak main tadi. Pas aku datang, ternyata kau sudah bergelantungan pada pohon seperti monyet."_

" _Oh." Boboiboy mengangguk mengerti. "tetap saja aku beruntung, ya."_

" _Tapi," Halilintar melanjutkan. "walaupun seandainya Api tidak di sana tadi, kau bakalan tetap selamat. Soalnya teriakanmu bisa kami dengar dari dimensi lain."_

" _Seperti Aladdin!" Taufan langsung menjelaskan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar. "kau punya kuasa untuk memanggil kami saat butuh bantuan," kemudian menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan semangat, "dan kami akan datang secepat kilat untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu."_

" _Woah," Boboiboy nampak terkagum. "keren! Aku bisa melakukan itu, ya? Memanggil nama kalian dan kalian akan langsung datang membantu."_

" _Ho'oh."_

" _Hebat!" anak itu terlonjak kegirangan seperti mendapat mainan baru. Ini sama saja seperti mendapatkan malaikat pelindung, "kalau begitu … ehm, artinya kalian … tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, kan? Maksudku – kita bakalan tetap bersama-sama." Ia berbicara dengan nada penuh harap._

 _Halilintar mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau mau begitu."_

" _Hore!" Api dan Taufan langsung kompak berpelukan. "berarti kita akan abadi di sini."_

" _Selama kau yang minta," lanjut Halilintar. "kita akan tetap bersama-sama selamanya."_

 _Selamanya … selalu bersama._

 _Air diam-diam melirik mereka dengan malas, kemudian kembali menatap hujan. "Haah …" ia mendesah pasrah dengan pelan. Diantara mereka berempat, hanya dia seorang yang merindukan untuk pergi ke nirwana. Tapi selagi Boboiboy membutuhkan mereka, menginginkan mereka dan masih mengharapkan mereka tinggal, ia harus 'terjebak' di sini ; di dunia nyata._

 **~FoAD~**

Sama seperti Yaya dan Gopal, Tok Aba merasa tidak percaya Boboiboy dengan tega dapat melukai orang lain. Peringatan sudah diberikan oleh kepsek, namun keputusan resmi akan hukuman belum dikeluarkan.

Setelah menjemput kedua cucunya di sekolah, Tok Aba langsung menghubungi keduaorangtua Boboiboy yang berada di KL, mengabarkan perihal yang terjadi pada anak mereka. Boboiboy sendiri langsung naik ke lantai atas. Seandainya ia berhasil selamat menghadapi hukuman sekolah, masih ada orangtuanya yang harus ia hadapi. Ini bukan pertamakalinya kejadian seperti terjadi, maka ada kemungkinan mereka berdua akan kembali mempertimbangkan cerita masa kecilnya tentang teman astral.

Lagipula, ia yakin Gopal dan Ochobot akan membantunya.

"Halilintar!" ia berseru pada udara kosong saat berada di dalam kamar. "Taufan … Api … Air … siapa saja! Cepat kemari."

Anak itu sebenarnya tak perlu memanggil dengan nada tinggi, mereka semua sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Oi, jangan teriak," Taufan menggosok telinganya dengan kesal. "kami sudah di sini tau."

"Kalian –" Boboiboy baru saja akan menyemburkan amarahnya, namun Halilintar langsung mengangkat sebelah tangan, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Sudah. Kau tidak perlu marah-marah begitu," ia berkacak pinggang. "aku sudah melihat ke dalam isi kepalamu – terlalu banyak energi negatifnya."

"Nanti kau bakal cepat tua, lho," sambung Taufan, setengah meledek. "sudah bercermin akhir-akhir ini? Tuh, lihat. Sudah ada kerutan di dahimu … dan sedikit lipatan di bawah matamu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa membuat cewek yang kau sukai terkesan dengan penampilan seperti itu," Api ikut berkomentar.

"Aku sarankan redakan amarahmu, minum segela air dan segera tidur siang," ujar Air santai. "hal itu bagus untuk pertumbuhan dan mencegahmu dari penuaan dini."

"Jangan mengubah topik!" Rupanya, gurauan dari mereka sama sekali tidak membantu menenangkan suasana hati Boboiboy.

"Sabar … sabar …" Air mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ini masalah serius! Perjalanan pendidikanku ada di ujung tanduk dan semua gara-gara ulah kalian!" anak itu menuding mereka satu per satu.

"Tolong bedakan arti 'ulah' dan 'menolong'," Halilintar maju selangkah. "Lagipula Fang pantas mendapatkan ganjarannya."

"Tapi kalian tidak memikirkan akibatnya!" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "aku terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"Pindah sekolah lagi kan bisa," timpal Api.

"Uh, ya, mungkin saja – tapi bukan itu masalahnya!" ia menghentakkan kaki. "Nama keluargaku pasti akan tercoreng karena masalah ini. Tidak akan ada sekolah yang mau menerima murid yang sudah dua kali menganiaya murid lain – Ah! Kalian sama sekali tidak mengerti posisiku sekarang!" Boboiboy membalikkan badan.

Hantu ya hantu, manusia ya manusia. Kedua jenis itu tidak akan pernah bisa disamakan.

"Kalian hanya bertindak tanpa memikirkan dampak yang akan terjadi padaku," ia masih berbicara, suaranya sedikit bergetar. "kalian sebut diri kalian penolong? Jangan main-main! Kalian penyiksa, kasar, bertindak bar-bar dan –"

Ucapan kasar Boboiboy terhenti sejenak ketika berbalik dan melihat Taufan yang hampir menangis, Air yang kaget, Api yang tampak ikut marah serta Halilintar yang … murka.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan dengan makhluk yang sudah menolongmu!" bentak Halilintar. "Kau lupa siapa selama ini yang selalu membantu dan menemanimu sejak kecil?"

Boboiboy membuang muka, sedikit merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dia ucapkan barusan. Ya, _mereka_ lah yang sudah menemaninya selama ini dalam suka maupun duka. Juga yang selalu menyelamatkan dan melindunginya ketika dalam bahaya. Ironisnya, _mereka_ jugalah yang sering meletakkannya dalam masalah – seperti yang baru-baru ini terjadi di sekolah.

Mungkin hidupnya tidak akan seperti ini jika dari awal ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan para roh itu.

Sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba menyentaknya.

Tentu saja. Orang-orang menjauhinya karena menganggap dirinya aneh ; anak yang menganggap dirinya bisa berteman dengan makhluk astral. Orang-orang menjauhinya karena dia bisa menciptakan malapetaka bagi siapa saja yang menyakiti perasaannya. Orang-orang menjauhinya karena dia berbahaya.

"Jadi menurutmu lebih baik kita tidak usah bertemu sejak awal?" Halilintar membuyarkan lamunan sejenaknya setelah membaca pikiran Boboiboy. "Jika sejak awal kami tidak ada, kau bisa hidup dengan tenang dan normal. Begitu?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab, namun kebisuannya sudah cukup sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa," makhluk itu kembali mengingatkannya. "bahwa kau sendirilah yang meminta kami untuk tinggal di sini – menemanimu. Kita akan selalu bersama-sama selamanya."

Boboiboy berdecak lemas. Pantas saja waktu itu Air sempat mengeluh dan memberitahunya bahwa alasan _mereka_ terjebak di dunia ini adalah karena dirinya – karena dirinya yang meminta _mereka_ untuk tinggal.

Tapi permintaan itu ia ungkapkan saat dirinya telah berusia 7 tahun. Bukankah _mereka_ semua sudah muncul sejak dia masih amat kecil?

Apakah ada orang lain yang pernah menginginkan kehadiran _mereka_ di dunia ini sebelum dirinya? Kalau ada, siapa? Ibunya kah? Atau ayahnya?

"Salahku, ya," desahnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

 _Well_ , ia sudah punya teman baru sekarang ; ada Ochobot, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying – yang terbukti tidak takut padanya walaupun mereka sudah tahu bahwa Boboiboy diikuti oleh makhluk halus yang berbahaya.

"Atau …" Halilintar menatapnya curiga, irisnya tampak semakin lebih merah daripada biasanya. "kau mau bilang tidak membutuhkan kami lagi."

"Tunggu! Apa itu artinya kita tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia ini?" tanya Air tiba-tiba, wajahnya tampak sedikit senang, tapi sejurus kemudian menjadi sedikit ragu. "Dan kita tetap tinggal di dimensi lain, ya?!" Wajahnya tampak sebal.

Kamar itu segera dipenuhi oleh seruan protes.

"Kau mengusir kami?!" Roh Api tampak berpendar mewakili kegusarannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan terbebas dari dunia ini," ucap Halilintar datar. "tapi … melepaskan kami begitu saja setelah kau mendapat teman baru?" ia tertawa pahit. "artinya kau berencana menggantikan kami, kan."

Taufan terisak. "Kejam."

"M-maaf," Boboiboy merasa amat menyesal saat mengatakan itu. Tapi ia juga harus memikirkan masa depannya, pendidikannya dan sosialnya. Dia manusia - selalu berubah seiring umur yang bertambah. Mereka makhluk halus, meskipun anak ambar bisa tetap tumbuh (menurut info yang ia dapat dari internet), tetap saja mereka tidak sama dengan makhluk hidup. Ia tak dapat membayangkan seandainya _teman-temannya_ kembali mengamuk ketika ia sudah menjadi dewasa dan bekerja di suatu perusahaan.

"Ini memang berat," lanjutnya. "tapi … kalian harus pergi." Ia memandang mereka dengan tegas. "aku … membebaskan kalian sekarang. Pulanglah ke dimensi kalian dan jangan pernah kembali."

Perlahan -tepat setelah Boboiboy mengatakan kalimat itu- roh mereka nampak lebih redup dari biasanya, lebih tipis, lebih memudar.

"Aku belum mau pergi!" seru Api dengan panik saat menyadari rohnya seakan melebur bersama udara. "aku masih ada janji main dengan Ochobot nanti malam," ia setengah memohon. "tolong cabut lagi kata-katamu, _please_."

Boboiboy memaksakan diri untuk memejamkan mata. Inilah saatnya perpisahan. Ia tak akan kuat melihat wajah memelas mereka ; wajah teman-temannya - saudara kembarnya untuk pergi ke tempat seharusnya mereka berada.

"S-selamat tinggal."

Dan di saat moment perpisahan itu sedang berlangsung, Tok Aba memanggilnya dari bawah.

"Boboiboy … cepat turun. Ada Gopal."

"I-iya, Tok." Si cucu membalas, setengah berteriak. Anak itu segera keluar dari kamar, setengah berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dan saat ia kembali nanti, _mereka_ semua pasti sudah menghilang untuk selamanya.

"Padahal … " Taufan berkata lirih setelah Boboiboy menutup pintu. "aku berharap kita tetap bersama-sama … selamanya."

.

.

.

Boboiboy berlari menuju ke bawah. Mungkin karena ceroboh atau nasib sial, kakinya tersandung saat menginjakkan kaki di undakan teratas. Tangannya berusaha menggapai pegangan, namun tubuhnya sudah tertarik ke bawah oleh gravitasi bumi. Punggung dan belakang kepalanya menghantam salah satu sisi anak tangga dengan keras, kemudian berguling turun dan berhenti ketika mencapai lantai bawah.

"A-atok …" ia memanggil kakeknya dengan lemas ketika tangannya menyentuh rambut yang basah karena darah.

Kepalanya pusing. Pengheliatannya kabur. Pendengarannya agak samar. Ia hampir tak bisa merasakan kakinya.

Saat kegelapan mulai menghampiri, Boboiboy menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

 _Ikutlah bersama kami_

 _Kita akan tetap bersama-sama …_

 _Selamanya …_


	13. Mend The Bond

A/N : I do not own Boboiboy

* * *

 **Friends of Another Dimension, Mend The Bond**

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Boboiboy –untuk pertamakalinya- bertemu dengan empat roh yang akan menjadi temannya.

Dua tahun sebelumnya, dia kehilangan semua saudara kembarnya tepat saat mereka semua dilahirkan.

Legenda mengatakan, bayi yang meninggal saat dilahirkan akan menjadi anak ambar. Mereka tetap hidup, tumbuh dan besar di alam lain ; bukan dunia nyata juga bukan alam baka. Tahun demi tahun berlalu, mereka tetap akan mengikuti orangtuanya kemanapun juga untuk menuntut kasih sayang yang tidak pernah sempat diberikan pada mereka.

Menurut catatan yang pernah tertulis, anak ambar bisa dijadikan pelindung dengan menjebak roh mereka ke dalam boneka atau media lain. Jika keluarganya mulai melupakan mereka, maka dengan sendirinya para roh itu akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Tapi, Boboiboy malah mengatakan sesuatu yang menahan _mereka_ tetap di sini.

 _Kalian tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, kan?_

 _Kita tetap akan bersama selamanya_

 _Mereka_ tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di dunia nyata, dunia roh maupun dimensi lain tempat para anak ambar berkumpul. Tapi menghabiskan waktu bersama Boboiboy membuat _mereka_ merasa hidup kembali – seakan-akan inilah hal yang pantas didapatkan seandainya saja kematian tidak menjemput saat _mereka_ lahir.

 _Tapi kalian harus pergi_

Kalimat yang diucapkan itu benar-benar terbalik 180 derajat dengan apa yang pernah ia pinta 5 tahun yang lalu.

 _Aku membebaskan kalian sekarang_

Tidak akan ada makhluk dengan hati yang tidak tersinggung saat diberitahu bahwa keberadaannya tidak lagi dibutuhkan. Apalagi dari seseorang yang sudah kau sayangi selama ini.

Karena itulah _mereka_ ingin membawanya tetap bersama mereka. _Mereka_ tak ingin berpisah dari saudaranya.

Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang boleh memiliki Boboiboy kecuali mereka

Boboiboy hanya untuk mereka.

 _Ikutlah bersama kami …_

 _Kita akan selalu bersama-sama …_

 _Selamanya …_

 _Gempa …_

.

.

.

"Boboiboy kecelakaan," Gopal langsung menghubungi Yaya siang itu juga.

"Astagfirullah!" gadis itu nyaris menjatuhkan telepon yang sedang dia pegang. Berita ini terlalu mengejutkan seperti mendapat setruman listrik ketika kau sedang tidur. "kecelakaan apa? Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia selamat, kan? Sekarang kau di mana?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, bahkan sebelum Gopal sempat menjawab, Yaya sudah melayangkan pertanyaan baru.

"Oi, tenang dulu!" cetusnya. "Boboiboy jatuh dari tangga, kepalanya berdarah. Dia langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Tok Aba dengan ambulans. Sekarang aku masih menemani Ochobot di rumah – dia nangis tuh dari tadi."

Ya ampun, desahnya pelan. Kasihan sekali nasib Boboiboy. Masalah di sekolahnya belum selesai dan sekarang ia mendapat musibah baru. Apakah temannya itu sedang dikutuk?

"Kau mau ikut ke rumah sakit, gak?" tanya Gopal setalah tidak mendapat respon yang cukup lama. Berdiam diri di rumah saja tanpa tahu kabar lanjutan tentang Boboiboy malah menambah daftar kecemasannya. Apalagi ia tidak bisa menjadi _babysitter_ Ochobot. "kalau mau, kita barengan naik bis ke sana. Ajak Ying sekalian."

"Oke."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Yaya sebelum menutup telepon.

Orangtuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Karena itu, Yaya memutuskan meninggalkan sebuah catatan kecil yang diletakkan di atas meja ruang tamu -memberitahu ibunya bahwa ia sedang pergi menjenguk temannya ke rumah sakit. Setelah berganti pakaian, ia langsung menuju rumah Ying.

 **~FoAD~**

Benturan di kepala Boboiboy telah menyebabkan terjadinya _hematoma epidural_ ; sebuah pendarahan di luar durameter akibat trauma kepala. Operasi tak bisa dihindari demi mengeluarkan gumpalan darah yang menekan otak.

Tok Aba baru saja selesai menghubungi anak dan menantunya perihal kecelakaan yang dialami anak mereka. Kakek itu sengaja tidak memberitahukan keadaan Boboiboy yang sebenarnya. Amat tidak bijaksana mengabarkan berita buruk tentang kondisi anak tunggal yang mengkhawatirkan pada orangtua yang sudah kehilangan empat anak sekaligus saat melahirkan. Mereka berdua berjanji akan datang besok ke Pulau Rintis setelah pekerjaan di kantor selesai sore ini. Tok Aba sendiri berharap sebelum hari esok, Boboiboy telah menunjukkan tanda akan siuman.

"Hah?! Jadi kau sudah tahu, Ochobot?!" teriak Gopal histeris.

"Sssttt …" desis Ying, menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya. "jangan berisik. Kita masih di rumah sakit."

Gopal segera menutup mulutnya. Mereka berempat sedang berada di ruang tunggu karena saat ini, hanya Tok Abalah yang diperbolehkan menengok Boboiboy.

"Kau serius?" tanya Gopal, lebih pelan kali ini. Wajahnya mendekat pada anak itu.

Ochobot mengangguk. " _Mereka_ ada empat," katanya. Dengan polosnya, ia membeberkan teman rahasia Boboiboy pada Gopal, Ying dan Yaya. "tapi ada satu yang jahat, yang tiga lainnya baik. Malah aku dan Api sudah sering bermain sama-sama."

"Api?" Yaya mengangkat kedua alisnya. "itu nama salah satu dari mereka?"

"Ya," anak itu menyebutkan nama-nama sambil menghitungnya dengan jari. "ada Api, Air, Taufan dan … uh, Halilintar."

Nama-nama yang tidak biasa – elemen yang terkesan merusak dan menghancurkan serta sulit dikontrol, terutama jika melampaui ambang batas yang wajar.

"Kau tidak ngeri? Hantu kan seram." Di sini, Gopal langsung merinding, teringat dengan wujud-wujud makhluk halus yang sering ia lihat di televisi. "melihat ayahku marah saja sudah cukup membuatku takut setengah mati. Hiiyy..."

"Nggak seram, kok. Wajah mereka semua sama dengan Boboiboy – kecuali warna matanya."

"Hm …" Gopal memasang pose berpikir. "ini mirip seperti cerita yang aku baca di internet," ia mulai bercerita dengan lagak yang dibuat-buat. "Kalian tahu, tidak? Ada anak yang berteman dengan hantu –aku lupa siapa namanya- tapi semua orang yang dekat dengan anak itu dibunuh oleh hantu itu setelah mereka menganggap teman hantu anak tersebut cuma rekaan," ia mendesah lega. "untung aku segera percaya dengan cerita Boboiboy. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah senasib dengan Fang."

"Bukannya karena kau memang penakut," Ying mencibir. "lagi pula jangan mudah percaya dengan cerita gituan."

"Tapi mereka memang ada," cetus Ochobot dengan wajah bersungguh-sungguh. "aku tidak bohong."

Yaya tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Ya … kalau Ochobot bilang begitu sih, berarti mereka memang ada." Ia yakin sepenuh hati anak itu tidak mengarang cerita. "Tapi …" ia merenung sebentar.

"Tapi?"

Yaya sengaja tidak melanjutkan. Ia sama sekali bukan ahli dalam hal ini.

"Ah, begini saja Ochobot," Gopal langsung memotong pembicaraan. Ia baru saja mendapat sebuah ide. "bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku menjadi saksi untuk membela Boboiboy. Kau bisa melihat para hantu itu, kan? Katakan saja pada kepala sekolah kalau memang bukan Boboiboy yang menganiaya Fang."

"Hei, jangan bercanda dong." Tukas Ying. "memang kepala sekolah bakal percaya?"

"Kalau ada dua orang yang menjadi saksi, pasti percaya."

"Aku kurang yakin. Lebih baik jangan - bisa-bisa kau ditertawakan oleh seluruh guru."

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?!" Gopal tampak jengkel. Entah kenapa sejak tadi gadis _chinese_ itu terus-menerus melawan pendapatnya. "ini satu-satunya jalan untuk membebaskan Boboiboy dari hukuman supaya dia tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah lho," ia kembali menatap Ochobot. "Pokoknya, setelah _dia_ sembuh nanti, kita harus langsung menghadap kepala sekolah. Oke?"

 _Itu pun kalau Boboiboy siuman_

 _Yang mereka tahu hanyalah Boboiboy akan menjalani operasi dan sembuh_

 _Tapi tidak ada diantara mereka yang tahu detailnya_

Ochobot belum melihat keempat mahkluk halus itu sejak semalam. Di mana _mereka_ saat ini. Apakah _mereka_ sudah tahu keadaan Boboboiboy sekarang?

"Ngomong-ngomong," Yaya kembali bersuara. "kalau tidak salah, Fang juga dirawat di rumah sakit ini, kan?" gadis itu berdiri. "sekalian kita jenguk dia, yuk." Ajaknya.

Mendengar nama itu, Gopal dan Ying kompak membuang muka denga ekspresi jijik.

"Sori, aku tidak mau membesuk si brengsek itu." sahut Gopal.

"Aku juga malas jenguk dia," timpal Ying.

Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ochobot. "Kau mau ikut, Ochobot?"

"Uhm, aku –"

" _Dia_ juga tidak mau." Gopal yang langsung menjawab seenaknya. "mendingan kau juga tidak usah repot-repot nyari kamar anak itu."

Yaya hanya mengangkat bahu, namun tetap menjalankan niat baiknya, bahkan tanpa ditemani teman-temannya. Hubungannya dengan Fang memang tidak akrab. Tapi sebagai ketua kelas yang teladan, tidak boleh membeda-bedakan teman, kan?

Lagipula ia juga bermaksud untuk membujuk Fang agar mau ikut diajak bekerja sama membela Boboiboy. Ia masih tidak yakin sepenuhnya dengan cerita Gopal, namun jika Fang bersedia membenarkan kesaksian temannya, tidak diragukan lagi, akan melepaskan Boboiboy dari tuduhan sebagai tersangka.

 **~FoAD~**

Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan apa nama tempat yang memiliki perbedaan ruang dan waktu serta berbagai macam citra tak berbentuk dengan hanya ditemani oleh kegelapan yang menyelubunginya?

Anak lelaki yang terjebak di sana tidak tahu jawabannya, merasa dirinya baru saja di _transfer_ ke dimensi lain. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung, ia berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

"Ini … di mana?" ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lihat kecuali objek-objek melayang aneh yang-ia-sendiri-tidak-tahu-apa-namanya. "apa aku lagi bermimpi, ya?"

Anak itu terus berjalan ke depan. Kedua tangannya direntangkan ke depan, berusaha menggapai sesuatu sebagai pegangan. Sia-sia. Tidak ada benda kokoh apapun di sana. Kosong. Tempat ini bagaikan sebuah dunia tanpa gunung, tanpa laut, hutan, gedung maupun makhluk hidup – seakan-akan dalam sebuah wadah imajinasi yang sama sekali belum terpakai.

"Kalau mimpi enaknya ngapain, ya?" pikirnya. Ia berhenti sebentar. Kadang ia tahu ketika sedang berada di alam mimpi. Dan banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan di alam mimpinya. Terbang, misalnya. "Tapi kalau terbangun … gimana?"

Tiga objek berwarna putih, oranye dan kuning melintasinya. Sesaat, benda-benda itu memberikan gambaran tiga bentuk manusia dewasa transparan - dua pria, satu wanita - dengan garis wujud yang terang. Ketiga-tiganya melayang seakan-akan ditarik oleh sesuatu. Terus menjauh hingga menjadi titik kecil dan lenyap.

 _Siapa mereka? Roh kah?_

Dua objek yang lain datang - merah dan biru gelap. Boboiboy mengernyit. Benda-benda itu seperti ingin mengajaknya bermain.

"H-halo," sapanya dengan ragu.

Kedua objek itu menghilang. Sebagai gantinya, dua sosok anak lelaki seusianya muncul di hadapannya.

"Halo, Boboiboy," salah satu anak lelaki itu balas menyapa sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yang dipanggil Boboiboy mengerutkan kening. "Taufan? Kau yang datang ke dunia mimpiku?"

"Bukan _dia_ yang datang ke dunia mimpimu," suara lain datang. Halilintar menghampiri mereka. "tapi kau yang datang ke dunia kami."

"Eh?"

Taufan terkekeh. "Pasti kau sedang kebingungan, kan?" katanya dengan nada menggoda. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang di dunia kami."

Anak lelaki itu tertegun. Dirinya yang datang ke dunia mereka? Mustahil. Bagaimana bisa?

"Tiga orang yang kaulihat tadi itu sama seperti kami," Taufan menjelaskan, mengabaikan wajah Boboiboy yang masih dipenuh dengan tanda tanya. "tapi usianya jauh lebih dewasa. Mereka sedang mengunjungi ibu mereka di dunia nyata."

Sebuah ingatan menyentaknya.

Tentu saja. Dia baru jatuh dari tangga. Dan tanganya waktu itu menyentuh sebuah cairan hangat berwarna merah yang menggenangi lantai di tempatnya terjatuh. Ya, kepalanya berdarah waktu itu.

"Jadi … apakah aku sudah … mati?" Boboiboy merasa ngeri saat mengatakan itu. Mudah-mudahan saja jawabannya tidak.

Halilintar tertawa. "Tergantung. Menurutku sih, iya."

"Hah?!" kedua kakinya serasa lemas. Tengkuknya dingin dan isi perutnya seperti disedot keluar. "Bercanda, kan?! Mana ada orang jatuh dari tangga terus langsung mati."

Ya, tidak mungkin ia mati sekarang. Ia masih ingin tetap hidup.

"Jiwa dan ragamu sudah berpisah. Memang kausebut apa itu?"

Boboiboy membuka mulutnya, ingin berbicara. Kemudian menutupnya lagi.

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin.

Halilintar pasti hanya sedang menakut-nakutinya. Makhluk itu masih marah padanya karena sudah melepaskan ikatan di antara mereka, makanya sekarang ia balas dendam.

"Ini pasti cuma mimpi," ia menepuk dadanya dengan keras, bergumam. "Ya," perlahan, rasa percaya diri mulai menguasai dirinya. "aku pasti masih pingsan di suatu tempat di dunia nyata. Pasti! Dan kalian hanyalah bagian dari bunga tidurku." Boboiboy menampar pipinya berkali-kali, berharap dapat segera bangun.

"Kau sedang menghibur diri sendiri," ujar Halilintar. "padahal kau tahu betul ini bukan sekadar khayalan."

"Hei! Kalau aku memang benar-benar sudah mati, kenapa aku belum melihat malaikat maut?" tantangnya. "dan seharusnya, aku sudah menghadapi pertanyaan alam kubur, kan? Huh? Jangan coba-coba membohongiku deh."

"Kan sudah kubilang jawabannya 'tergantung'. Siapa yang sedang menipumu?"

"Jadi aku masih hidup?" Boboiboy mendapati dirinya luar biasa lega. Arti dari jawaban _tergantung_ itu bisa jadi ya, bisa jadi tidak. Mungkin saja saat ini ia sedang mengalami _astral projection_ , suatu kondisi di mana ruh seseorang berpisah dari tubuh dan berkelana ke suatu tempat atau dimensi lain. "Fyuh…" ia mengamati sekitarnya. "Jadi, di mana jalan keluarnya?"

"Jalan keluar apanya?"

"Jalan menuju dunia nyata. Aku mau kembali ke tubuh asalku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya supaya aku bisa terbangun lagi." Memang ada jawaban lain yang lebih masuk akal selain itu?

Halilintar menggeleng dengan kasihan. "Bukan itu maksudku. Untuk apa kau bangun kembali? Apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dari dunia nyata?"

Boboiboy baru saja akan menjawab, tapi ia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Umurnya baru duabelas tahun - sama sekali belum terpikir untuk merenungi dan meneliti arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya bagi manusia seperti seorang filsafat. "Yang pasti aku belum mau mati."

Halilintar memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku juga belum mau mati," katanya. Matanya melirik Taufan. "Dia juga belum mau mati. Begitupun Api dan Air." Saat ia mengatakan ini, Taufan langsung tertunduk sedih. "kami semua belum ada yang menginginkan mati, kau tahu. Tapi kami sudah mati!"

"Itu bukan urusanku," Boboiboy mulai terdengar panik. Apa maksudnya mengatakan itu? Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tapi firasatnya memberitahunya bahwa para makhluk itu tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dengan mudah. Ia sangat ingin pulang. "apa yang kauharapkan dariku? Menghidupkan kalian kembali? Tidak bisa. Aku bukan Tuhan!"

"Bukan itu yang kami mau," mahkluk itu tersenyum simpul. Boboiboy menelan ludah. "bukan hidup kembali yang kami inginkan. Tapi perasaan hidup kembali."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Masih belum mengerti juga? Meskipun aku sendiri benci dengan duniamu, tapi kau sudah secara tidak sadar memberikan pengalaman pada kami kesenangan akan kehidupan selama sepuluh tahun," ia memandangi kedua tangannya, berpikir sejenak. "kesenangan itu terdapat padamu. Tidak mungkin aku melepaskannya begitu saja," ia kembali menatap Boboiboy dengan pandangan agak serius kali ini. "aku ingin membawa kesenangan itu tetap bersama kami walaupun kau sendiri sudah tidak menginginkan kehadiran kami."

Boboiboy bertambah cemas. Kata-kata Halilintar barusan memiliki makna bahwa ia akan terjebak selamanya bersama mereka di alam lain.

"Tapi aku sudah membebaskan kalian!" ia nyaris berteriak. Rasa takut yang sudah ia sembunyikan sejak tadi lepas begitu saja. "seharusnya kalian semua sudah tenang di nirwana."

"Kaupikir dengan membebaskan kami sudah cukup sebagai tiket untuk mengantar kami ke nirwana, begitu?" Halilinar tertawa geli. "pembebasanmu hanya melepas ikatan kita di dunia. Karena itu kami membawamu kemari."

"Kecelakaan itu …" kedua mata Boboiboy membesar saat ia menyadari sesuatu. "pasti perbuatanmu, kan? Kau yang menyebabkanku jatuh dari tangga."

"Bisa ya, bisa tidak."

"Jawab yang pasti!"

"Biarkan aku yang berbicara," Taufan yang dari tadi diam mengajukan diri. "kami memutuskan membawa rohmu ke dunia ini supaya kita tetap bersama-sama," ia tersenyum. "ide bagus bukan?"

"Ide buruk!" sembur Boboiboy. "menggelikan. Aku harus cari jalan keluar dari sini."

"Tidak akan ketemu. Kau berada di sini selamanya dengan kami."

"Terserah," ia berbalik. "aku bisa mencari jalan keluar sendiri. Kalau dicari pasti dapat." Bahkan saat mengatakan itu, Boboiboy sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia bisa bebas dari tempat in atau tidak.

Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, dua sosok lain menghalangi jalannya.

"Maaf," kata Air santai. "kau tidak boleh lewat."

"Kau tidak dengar apa kata Taufan?" Api tertawa riang, matanya penuh harap. "Kita akan tetap bersama-sama. Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Boboiboy mundur perlahan.

Mengapa mereka semua jadi terlihat mengerikan di sini?

Kenangan bahagia yang sudah ia alami bersama mereka di dunia tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

Yang ada dihadapannya bukan lagi teman-teman astralnya, melainkan para roh egois yang memaksanya tinggal bersama mereka.

Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini bagaimanapun juga

Tapi ... bagaimana?

Bagaimana caranya bebas dari sini?

Dan bagaimana caranya mengantarkan mereka ke nirwana agar hidupnya bisa terlepas mereka?

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Secara teori dan praktek, _astral projection_ dapat dilakukan dengan prosedur tertentu yang mudah. Oh, dan satu hal lagi, jika seseorang yang mengalami _astral projection_ itu merasa ketakutan, maka dengan sendirinya ruh/kesadarannya akan kembali ke tubuh semula. Tapi karena ini fanfic, tak ada salahnya kita berpura-pura bahwa ruh Boboiboy sedang diculik oleh keempat saudaranya.

2 more chapters to go


	14. Trapped

A/N : I do not own Boboiboy

* * *

 **Friends of Another Dimension, Trapped**

Siang itu juga, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, operasi segera dilaksanakan.

Tok Aba sedang menunggu di depan ruangan. Kecemasan tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah keriputnya, seberapa besarpun usahanya untuk tidak memperlihatkannya. Di sebelahnya, Ochobot duduk membisu. Ia menggoyangkan kedua kakinya, tanda ketidaksabarannya dalam menunggu proses yang sedang berlangsung di ruang OK.

Gopal dan Ying masih berada di kantin untuk makan siang. Sedangkan Yaya sepertinya belum juga kembali sejak gadis itu memutuskan untuk mencari kamar Fang. Mungkin dia tersesat di rumah sakit yang besar ini. Atau mungkin sedang sibuk bernegosiasi dengan Fang yang keras kepala untuk tidak menuntut Boboiboy.

Sekitar dua-tiga orang berseragam putih-putih berlalu-lalang di sana. Namun koridor itu masih terasa sepi dan sunyi dikarenakan rasa ketegangan yang menguasai mereka berdua.

Ochobot melirik ke arah Tok Aba, yang terus menatap nanar ke depan sambil menggerakkan bibir tanpa suara dengan khusyu. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya, bocah itu memanggil kakeknya.

"Atok?"

Butuh sekitar 15 detik sebelum Tok Aba menyadari namanya dipanggil. Dengan terkejut, ia merespon. "Ya?"

"Mmm …" tiba-tiba saja bocah itu menjadi ragu, tidak tahu apakah harus mengutarakan isi kepalanya sekarang juga atau tetap menunggu hingga Boboiboy sadar. Lagipula ia merasa dirinya bukan orang yang pantas untuk mengatakan _hal_ _ini_. Tapi ia takut untuk menyimpan rahasia ini sendirian. Bagaimana jika Boboiboy tidak akan bangun lagi nantinya?

"Apa?" Tok Aba masih menunggu, matanya terus menatap anak itu.

Ochobot mulai memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan. "Ngng … sebenarnya … " kalimatnya menggantung, Tok Aba dibuat makin penasaran. "sebenarnya … Boboiboy punya _teman hantu_."

Si kakek membuka mulutnya sambil ternganga. Ochobot sadar betul tidak akan mudah baginya untuk membuat orang dewasa percaya begitu saja dengan kata-katanya barusan. Mungkin Tok Aba akan tertawa sambil menasehatinya bahwa hantu itu tidak ada - bahwa dia terlalu banyak menonton film horror.

"Benarkah? Hantu seperti apa?" Diluar dugaan, Tok Aba malah kembali bertanya.

"Mmm … hantu yang mirip Boboiboy," jawab Ohobot pelan, ia belum tahu bagaimana reaksi kakek itu nantinya.

Tok Aba mengerjap. Dengan cepat, ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Ekspresi wajah cemasnya tadi sudah berganti menjadi wajah yang dihiasi rasa terkejut luar biasa. Setelah berdeham dan menenangkan diri diri, ia melanjutkan bertanya.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Suaranya terdengar halus dengan sebelah tangan memegang bahu Ochobot dengan lembut.

"Aku bisa melihat _mereka_ ," jawabnya polos. "ada empat – para roh itu nempel terus dengan Boboiboy. Bahkan akan murka kalau Boboiboy tidak mau menemani mereka main."

Kakek itu mengangguk pelan, seolah-olah memahami semuanya. Melihat bagaimana cara Tok Aba merenung setelah mendengar ceritanya barusan, Ochobot menduga kakeknya sudah tahu mengenai keempat makhluk astral itu.

" _Mereka_ masih belum menghilang rupanya," Tok Aba bergumam kecil.

"Ehm … Atok sudah tahu, ya?" si bocah itu bertanya kali ini. "tentang kawan-kawan Boboiboy."

Tok Aba tersenyum, sedikit sedih. "Ya … _mereka_ juga cucu atok," jawabnya. "kembaran Boboiboy yang meninggal waktu masih bayi."

"Kok Boboiboy tidak pernah cerita kalau dia punya kembaran?"

"Ya … soalnya dia juga belum diberi tahu,"

"Kenapa bisa?" bagai anak kucing yang penasaran, Ochobot terus bertanya dengan nada protes. "kenapa Boboiboy tidak dikasih tahu? _Mereka_ kan saudaranya?"

Tok Aba tertawa kecil pahit. Tentu saja ada alasan cukup logis atas pertanyaan itu. Namun tidak pernah ia ungkapkan karena itu bukan perbuatan yang bijaksana. Keluarganya pun sengaja menutup rahasia ini rapat-rapat. Namun kakek itu sadar ; tidak ada yang namanya rahasia abadi, tak peduli serapi apapun kau menyimpannya.

Selama duabelas tahun sejak kelahiran Boboiboy, masalah ini tidak pernah dibahas lagi. Tapi sekarang, Tok Aba merasa tidak ada pengaruhnya memberitahu Ochobot mengenai identitas empat arwah yang ia lihat. Lagipula bocah itu bukan anak biasa - terbukti dengan kemampuan spesialnya untuk melihat makhluk halus.

Dan selagi menunggu operasi selesai, kakek itu mulai bercerita.

"Sebenarnya Boboiboy lahir dengan empat kembaran," katanya. Ochobot mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Tapi …"

 **~FoAD~**

"Kalian semua sudah mati," Boboiboy menatap semua temannya dengan tajam. "kita tidak bisa terus bersama-sama seperti ini."

"Tapi kau sendiri pernah minta supaya tidak berpisah, kan?" Halilintar memperingatkannya. "atau kau sudah melupakan kata-katamu sendiri, hmph?"

"Waktu itu aku masih kecil." Dan anak kecil memang selalu mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Tetap saja anak ingusan yang meminta watu itu adalah dirimu. Tidak usah mengelak lagi, deh."

"Kau yang waktu masih kecil lebih menyenangkan daripada yang sekarang," timpal Api dengan tampang agak bosan.

Boboiboy mengamati sekitarnya diam-diam. Memang sepertinya tidak ada jalan keluar semcam pintu atau portal ajaib untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Tapi, jika para makhluk itu saja bisa membawanya masuk ke dunia ini, berarti ada cara untuk keluar, kan?

"Tidak ada gunanya kalian menahanku di sini." katanya dengan percaya diri. "Aku masih hidup. Tempatku bukan bersama kalian. Bagaimanapun juga, manusia pasti bakal kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada."

"Begitu menurutmu?" Halilintar tersenyum sinis. "Lalu bagaimana jika seandainya kau mati? Kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia, kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mati sekarang?" Tantangnya. "Aku sering lihat di film - roh orang yang sekarat langsung tertarik kembali ke tubuhnya ketika sudah saatnya ia siuman."

"Begitu, ya?" Suara Halilintar terdengar sedikit dingin namun tenang. Makhluk itu tampak berpikir.

Dan sementara perhatian mahkluk itu teralihkan, Boboiboy mencoba melarikan diri.

"Eits! Mau kemana?" Taufan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghalangi jalan Boboiboy. "Kusarankan jangan keluyuran dulu. Nanti kau malah nyasar. Kau tidak bawa kompas, kan?"

Boboiboy merengut dalam hati. Memang benar, meskipun ia bisa melarikan diri dari mereka, tetap saja ia tidak tahu cara keluar langsung dari sini. Kecuali jika ia memang percaya rohnya sendiri akan -secara alami- kembali ke tubuh asalnya begitu ia sadar dari komanya. Sayang sekali itu hanya terjadi di dunia fiksi.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku membiarkan kau mati saja," kata Halilintar tiba-tiba, mengatakan itu tanpa beban sama sekali.

Boboiboy terperanjat, namun tidak membiarkan mereka menyadari perasaanya yang mulai takut. "Bagaimana bisa makhluk halus membunuh?" tanyanya. "bukankah kau transparan?"

"Kau juga," balas Halilintar. "di sini, kau hanya berupa roh. Akal dan kesadaranmu berada di dimensi ini. Kau tahu bagaimana pendapat para manusia jika kesadaranmu tidak pernah kembali, kan?"

"Ugh!"

Boboiboy merasakan kedua tangannya terkepal karena marah.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terjebak di sini selamanya. Apalagi sampai dianggap mati oleh orang-orang yang ada di dunia nyata.

 **~FoAD~**

"Jadi, ayah dan ibunya Boboiboy juga pernah diikuti hantu-hantu itu?" Tanya Ochobot tak percaya saat Tok Aba baru saja menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Ya, tapi tidak lama," jawab Tok Aba. "selama dua tahun pertama mereka terus-menerus datang minta diasuh oleh orangtua kandungnya."

"Tapi kenapa mereka sekarang mengikuti Boboiboy?"

Kakek itu menggeleng. "Atok tidak tahu." ia menghela napas panjang. "seharusnya arwah mereka sudah lepas dari dunia nyata."

"Hmm …"

Ochobot tampak merenungi sesuatu. Ia sudah sering melihat banyak hantu selama di panti asuhan. Dan dari dulu, ia juga penasaran apa yang membuat arwah orang yang sudah mati tidak bisa pergi ke alam baka.

"Atok," panggilnya lagi. "kenapa sih ada arwah yang masih berkeliaran di dunia kita?" Tanyanya.

"Maksudnya arwah penarasan?" Ochobot mengangguk. "Atok masih tidak yakin. Menurut mitos, kalau ada orang yang mati dibunuh, arwahnya bakal menyimpan dendam dengan pembunuhnya. Dan selama dendamnya belum terbalaskan, arwah itu tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Tapi kembarannya Boboiboy kan tidak mati karena dibunuh?"

"Ya … mungkin ada alasan lain," kakek itu mengusap dagunya sambil memeras otak. "bisa jadi karena mereka juga ada dendam."

Tapi dendam macam apakah yang mungkin dimiliki oleh bayi yang meninggal saat dilahirkan?

Pintu kamar operasi terbuka. Salah seorang petugas berpakaian hijau steril keluar.

Tok Aba dan Ochobot langsung berdiri.

"Bagaimana operasinya?" Tanya Tok Aba dengan tidak sabar.

Si petugas membuka maskernya sambil tersenyum. "Operasinya sukses."

 **~FoAD~**

Halilintar tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Taufan dan Api cekikikan sedangkan Air hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli sambil berjongkok membelakangi mereka.

Dengan terjebaknya roh Boboiboy di sini, maka tubuhnya yang berada di dunia nyata tidak akan bisa bangun kembali.

"Percuma," Boboiboy akhirnya bersuara dengan dingin.

Halilintar mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa katamu?"

"Katanya percuma," Taufan yang menjawab. " _Please_ deh, Hali. Lain kali bersihkan telingamu atau kau akan jadi hantu _budeg_."

"Diam!" Halilintar menghadiahi Taufan dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku dengar apa yang dia katakan, dasar bodoh!"

"Oh, jadi tadi kau pura-pura tidak dengar. Cuma main-main, ya?"

Wajah Api tampak ceria. "Eh, apa ada yang bilang _main_?!" Ia mengangkat tangan. "Aku ikut dong."

"Kau bodoh, ya." Komentar Taufan.

"Apa?!" Api langsung menunjukkan wajah penuh kemarahan, tersinggung dengan ucapan saudaranya. "Katakan itu sekali lagi kalau kau mau mati."

"Lho, kita kan sudah mati."

Kemarah Api langsung segera reda. "Oh, benar juga."

Halilintar menjadi gusar. "Diam kalian berdua!" bentaknya. Ia sedang berusaha bersikap serius di sini, namun Api dan Taufan selalu hampir dapat mencairkan suasana yang tegang.

Kedua arwah itu langsung tutup mulut, sama sekali tidak berani membuat Halilintar bertambah marah.

"Nah, sekarang," Halilintar kembali menatap Boboiboy. "apa maksud kata-katamu tadi?"

Boboiboy yang tadinya sempat tertawa mendengar ocehan Api dan Taufan secara instan kembali serius.

"Ehm, percuma saja jika kalian bersikeras menahanku di sini," lanjutnya. "walaupun aku nantinya diduga sudah mati dan tubuhku dikubur hidup-hidup, arwahku akan langsung pergi ke nirwana dan kita -pada akihirnya- tidak bisa bersama-sama lagi." Ia berhenti sebentar untuk memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Halilintar. "Lagipula apa untungnya sih menahanku tetap di sini? Aku tidak akan bahagia sama sekali," ia melirik Api dan Taufan sambil tersenyum simpul. "kalau begitu jadinya, mana bisa aku bermain petak umpet bersama kalian, ya kan?"

"I-iya sih," Api mengusap belakang kepalanya. "tapi kalau kau pergi pun hasilnya tetap sama."

"Jadi biarkan aku bebas," ia mulai mendesak. Matanya mengarah pada Halilintar. "toh aku juga tidak bisa lagi membawa kesenangan padamu."

Boboiboy sempat berharap penjelasan singkatnya dapat menyadarkan Halilintar, Taufan dan juga Api serta Air bahwa memang tidak ada gunanya menahan rohnya tetap di sini. Dunia mereka memang berbeda dan tidak mungkin mereka bisa terus bersama. Tapi melihat senyum yang mengembang di kedua sudut bibir makhluk bermata merah itu, ia tahu harapannya hanya sia-sia.

Halilintar tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng sedih. "Kata-katamu cukup masuk akal," katanya. "tapi itu tidak bisa merubah pendirianku."

"Eh, kukira kita bisa melepaskan Boboiboy sekarang." Kata Air, wajahnya sedikit bingung. "dia memang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk kita, kan?"

Tapi karena tidak ada yang mendengarkan Air, maka makhluk itu kembali diam dan hanya memperhatikan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy, nyaris putus asa. "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala dan egois?"

"Kenapa, katamu?" Halilintar berjalan mendekati Boboiboy. Bocah itu sempat bergidik, namun ia berusaha menembunyikan rasa takutnya. "karena kami iri!"

"Huh?" Boboiboy mengernyit. "Siapa yang membuatmu iri?"

"Tentu saja kau."

Boboiboy bertambah tidak mengerti.

Halilintar membelakanginya. Setelah beberapa detik, ia kembali bersuara dengan nada yang berubah-ubah, menggambarkan ekspresi kekesalan dan kesedihannya secara bergantian. "Aku benci ibu," katanya. "aku juga benci ayah. Mereka mengabaikan kami selama bertahun-tahun tanpa memberikan perhatian kepada kami berempat."

"Karena kalian sudah mati," ujar Boboiboy, suara agak tenang. "bagaimana bisa ayah dan ibu memberikan perhatian pada kalian semua?"

"Kami sudah sering mendatangi mereka!" tukas Halilintar kasar. "kami sudah berusaha memberi petunjuk bahwa kami masih ada dan hidup di dimensi lain. Tapi," ia berhenti sebentar, suaranya bercampur dengan kemarahan, diiringi dengan suara gigi yang bergemeletuk. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang amat dalam. "kami malah diabaikan begitu saja seolah-olah dianggap tidak pernah ada."

Boboiboy hanya terdiam, tercengang mendengar pengakuan Halilintar.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sakitnya dilupakan oleh orangtua sendiri karena ayah dan ibu selalu menyayangimu." Suaranya bergetar. Sebuah tinjuan kemarahan terbentuk di tangannya. "Kami tidak lagi menganggap mereka orangtua lagi sejak itu. Tapi rasa dendam itu terus menghalangi kami untuk pergi ke nirwana."

"A-aku tidak tahu itu," ucap Boboiboy dengan nada menyesal. "sungguh."

"Cuma kau satu-satunya yang pernah menginginkan kami ada. Dan sekarang kau juga menginginkan kami pergi?" Halilintar terkekeh, seakan-akan menertawai ceritanya sendiri. "Jangan harap. Selama dendam kami masih ada, kau tetap bersama kami di dimensi ini."

 **~FoAD~**

Malam pun datang. Boboiboy sudah diantar kembali ke kamar pasien setelah operasinya selesai sore tadi. Kepalanya diperban dengan kain kasa putih bersih. Sebuah botol cairan _Ringer Laktat_ yang dihubungkan dengan selang infuse terpasang di punggung tangan kirinya.

Tok Aba mendapat telepon dari anaknya -ayah Boboiboy- bahwa ia dan istrinya akan segera sampai ke Pulau Rintis dengan kereta malam. Kakek itu hanya memberitahu bahwa kondisi Boboiboy baik-baik saja sekarang agar mereka tidak lagi khawatir.

Gopal dan yang lainnya sudah pulang sejak maghrib tadi, sedangkan Ochobot tetap tinggal di rumah sakit menemani Tok Aba. Lagipula, tidak mungkin membiarkan anak kecil sendirian di rumah.

"Atok," panggil Ochobot ketika sedang ikut menjaga Boboiboy. "Kenapa Boboiboy belum juga bangun?"


	15. Tears

A/N : Fyuh, akhirnya selesai. Jujur saja, fanfic AU ini sebenarnya cuma proyek percobaan karena pada dasarnya saya cuma suka fanfic canon. Tapi karena belakangan ini saya mau mencoba suasana baru, makanya saya buat akun macan asia khusus untuk mempublish fanfic yang berbeda dari biasa yang kubuat. Cukup kaget sih waktu sadar fanfic yang dibuat setengah hati ini dapat 45 favs. Terimakasih buat yang selama ini ngasih dukungannya ;)

I do not own Boboiboy

* * *

 **Friends of Another Dimension, Tears**

Dokter berjubah putih itu baru saja keluar dari kamar perawatan setelah selesai memeriksa perkembangan kondisi Boboiboy tepat ketika keduaorangtua pasien masuk ke kamar.

Lingkar hitam di sekitar mata Tok Aba terlihat jelas dikarenakan kurangnya jam tidur yang ia dapatkan selama menjaga cucunya yang tak kunjung sadar sejak operasi kemarin. Dengan letih, ia menyambut kedatangan anak dan menantunya yang baru sampai.

Ibu Boboiboy langsung melangkah cepat ke kasur anaknya yang masih tertidur. Ia nyaris berlutut lemas melihat keadaan putranya saat ini. Sejak dulu, ia takkan pernah membiarkan anaknya terluka sedikitpun walaupun cuma segores luka tak berbahaya. Terdengar berlebihan, memang. Tapi begitulah jika kau sudah pernah kehilangan empat anak sekaligus. Dan sekarang, satu-satunya anak lelaki yang ia miliki terbaring tak berdaya dengan luka yang sangat serius di bagian tubuh yang amat vital.

"… sudah dioperasi kemarin, tapi dia belum sadar sampai sekarang. Dokter menyarankan …"

Ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan Tok Aba berbicara di belakangnya. Perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada kelopak mata anaknya, berharap adanya sedikit saja gerakan.

Namun hingga menjelang sore, ketika Ochobot yang pulang sekolah datang membesuk diantar oleh Yaya, Ying dan Gopal, Boboiboy masih belum kunjung membuka kedua matanya. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda akan siuman. Tensi dan detak jantungnya sudah semakin lemah sejak semalam.

Mungkinkah dokter telah melewatkan sesuatu? Mungkinkah tulang lehernya ada yang patah tanpa disadari oleh siapapun?

Hingga tanpa disadarinya, air lambang kesedihan mengalir keluar dari kedua sudut matanya.

* * *

 **~FoAD~**

* * *

Boboiboy tersentak. Bocah itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, seperti mencari atau mendengar sesuatu yang tak tampak maupun terdengar dengan cepat.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

"A-apa itu?" lirihnya pelan. Keningnya berkerut. Ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang datang entah dari mana. Bukan benda nyata yang bisa disentuh, tapi sesuatu tak bermassa yang menembus dimensi di mana tempat ia terperangkap. Sesuatu yang baru saja memasuki pikiran dan hatinya.

Boboiboy menoleh ke arah keempat temannya. Semuanya tampak gelisah, sama seperti dirinya. Dengan segera ia menyadari bahwa mereka pun diserang oleh semacam gelombang aneh tak teridentifikasi yang sama.

Halilintar memegangi dadanya. Sorot matanya tampak marah, seakan-akan tidak menginginkan perasaan itu berada di dalam hatinya. Air seketika tampak membisu, seperti sedang berusaha memahami atau malah menikmati perasaan itu dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Api mondar-mandir di tempat. Seandainya memiliki kuku yang tajam, ia pasti sudah merobek dadanya untuk mengeluarkan benda tak terlihat yang sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Hanya Taufan satu-satunya di antara mereka yang terisak saat mengenali _gangguan_ itu. "I-ibu."

Boboiboy mengernyit. "Kenapa dengan ibu?" tanyanya penasaran. Yang dimaksud Taufan ibu itu ibunya, kan? Maksudnya, ibu mereka berlima.

"Ibu sedang menangis," jawab Air santai.

"Kok kalian bisa tahu?"

Air mengangkat bahu dengan sikap tak peduli. "Entahlah."

Boboiboy mengangguk pelan, tidak terlalu mengerti dengan kemampuan spiritual yang dimiliki teman astralnya dalam merasakan emosi manusia yang ada di dunia nyata. Tapi ia percaya dengan pernyataannya. Melihat sikap Taufan dan Air seperti itu, anak itu berkesimpulan mereka berdua sangat merindukan ibunya. Amat berkebalikan dengan pengakuan Halilintar barusan yang berbunyi, ' _Aku benci ibu.'_

Untuk pertamakalinya sejak pindah sekolah ke Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy sadar ia sangat ingin melihat kedua orangtuanya lagi. Hatinya serasa teriris pisau sembilu mengetahui kesedihan yang melanda orang yang sangat ia cintai di dunia nyata lantaran tubuhnya menolak untuk bangun.

Dan ia yakin, bukan hanya dia saja yang merasa perih saat ini. Taufan, Api dan juga Air, meskipun memiliki dendam yang sama dengan Halilintar, bagaimanapun juga, tidak akan tahan jika harus merasakan ibu mereka yang sedang berurai air mata.

Api makin tampak tak tenang. Halilintar menutup kedua telinganya dengan frustasi.

Taufan masih sesenggukan. "Ibu," Kedua bibirnya bergetar. "kenapa ibu menangis?"

"Hei, Halilintar," panggil Air santai. Tanpa sadar, ia malah menyedot ingus. "kita sudah membuat orangtua kita sedih, lho."

Halilintar tidak merespon. Ia membelakangi semuanya dengan sikap tidak peduli.

Api mengerang. "Argh!" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Siapa saja! Hentikan tangisan itu!"

"Kembalikan saja Boboiboy ke dunia nyata," lanjut Air. "Kita berdamai saja deh dengan ayah dan ibu. Kasihan _mereka_."

"Diam!" Sebuah bentakan terdengar dari balik punggung Halilintar.

Air tidak merasa keberatan mendapat bentakan itu. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu seperti sudah memaklumi sifat Si Pemarah.

Api memasang raut wajah kesal. "Biarkan saja Boboiboy pulang!" ia berseru. "Kau juga sudah tidak tahan lagi, kan?!"

"Aku bilang diam!" Teriakan yang lebih besar, bahkan mampu membuat semuanya menutup mulut dengan rapat. Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada yang bicara. "Jangan ada yang membantah dengan keputusanku," lanjutnya. "atau kalau tidak, a-aku akan …" ia seperti mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "atau aku akan menghukum kalian semua. Mengerti?!"

"Kenapa kami harus menuruti kata-katamu?"

Halilintar masih memunggungi mereka. "Karena aku yang bilang."

"Tapi kau bukan pemimpin kami, kan." Rupanya Air sudah mulai jenuh dengan sikap Halilintar yang kelewat dominan. "Lima lawan satu. Kau sudah kalah suara."

Terdengar sebuah balasan berupa geraman. "Tidak," suara Halilintar terdengar dingin. "tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari tempat ini. Aku yang pegang kendali di sini."

Boboiboy merasakan perutnya seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Taufan memasang wajah masam. Api mengomeli sikap _bossy_ Halilintar. Air memasang sikap menyerah.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari dalam diri Halilintar yang membuatnya memiliki kualifikasi untuk menjadi pemimpin mereka, kecuali sifat pemarah dan keras kepala yang entah diwariskan dari siapa. Sejak dulu, Halilintar tidak suka diatur atau mendengarkan orang lain. Maka, untuk menghindari perseteruan, merekalah yang mendengarkan segala ucapannya. Sungguh ketidakadilan yang nyata.

Kesunyian menguasai dimensi yang memang sudah tampak hening itu. Terkesan damai dan tenang dari luar, namun hati mereka tetap berkecamuk bak perang batin yang melebihi kedahsyatan Perang Dunia ke-II.

Terdengar isakan lagi.

"Sudahlah, Taufan," ucap Air. "kau terlalu sensitif."

"Bukan aku," Taufan membantah, meskipun matanya masih berlinang air mata.

Bagaikan ditarik oleh sebuah medan magnet yang kuat, sepasang mata manusia dan tiga pasang mata roh itu menatap punggung Halilintar yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan posisinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu seakan-akan kedua kakinya sudah dipaku di sana, kecuali kedua bahunya yang mulai bergetar dengan kepalanya yang sesekali tersentak ke atas. Salah satu lengannya terangkat, mengusap sesuatu di wajahnya.

Boboiboy menghela napas dengan sikap menyesal. "Kau juga sedih, kan?"

Halilintar tidak berniat untuk menjawab, namun sebuah dengusan malah keluar secara tidak sengaja darinya.

"Wuaah," Api nampak takjub. "Halilintar? Menangis?" Ia menggeleng tak percaya. "Kejadian langka. Ini bukan hari Kebalikan, kan?"

"Masa sih?" Taufan menjadi penasaran. Ia melayang menuju tempat di mana Halilintar berdiri. "Coba kulihat wajahmu."

"Berhenti!" perintah Halilintar, bermaksud mengusir Taufan. Namun teriakan itu malah tidak terdengar seperti orang yang berkuasa setelah terkontaminasi oleh nada suara yang bergetar diiringi sebuah isakan yang terselip di antara suku kata yang ia ucapkan. "Jangan berani mendekat!"

"Si Keras kepala akhirnya luluh juga," komentar Air. "Ck, aku terkesan sih."

Boboiboy dapat memprediksi harapannya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata akan terkabul dengan segera. Meskipun demikian, ia masih harus melakukan sedikit usaha berupa kata-kata yang cukup persuasif untuk meyakinkan Halilintar. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk saat ini karena berbeda dengan yang tadi, Halilintar yang sekarang sedang dalam masa dilemma.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," bocah itu mencoba memberi nasehat. "Pasti kau tersiksa secara batin karena terus-terusan mendengar tangisan ibu. Kalau aku belum bangun juga sampai esok tanpa sebab, mungkin ayah juga akan ikutan nangis."

"Aku tidak peduli," suara Halilintar yang meyakinkan sudah seperti orang yang sedang terserang pilek. "Sudah kubilang aku benci ayah dan ibu! _Mereka_ bukan orangtua kami lagi," ulangnya.

"Itu katamu," sahut Air, ikut menimpali. " _mereka_ berdua orangtuaku."

Di sini, Halilintar memaksakan diri untuk tertawa miris. "Haha … aku tak menyangka kau selemah itu, Air. Hanya karena tidak tahan merasakan kesedihan ibu kau jadi mengubah pendapatmu."

"Alaah … kau juga lemah," balas Air, setengah mengejek namun suaranya tetap tenang. "buktinya, sekarang kau menangis seperti Taufan barusan."

Halilintar langsung berbalik menghadap mereka dengan cepat saat matanya sudah kering dari air mata. "Aku. Tidak. Menangis!"

"Ih … apa itu bekas ingus di bawah hidungmu." Tunjuk Taufan dengan jijik. "Hiiy … jorok."

Halilintar langsung mengelap hidungnya sambil lalu. Bagaimanapun, ia harus tetap terlihat berkuasa dan dipatuhi di sini.

Boboiboy berdehem, mencoba menarik perhatian para roh itu. "Ahem. Jadi," ia kembali memulai, matanya melirik Halilintar. "seperti kataku tadi, kami semua, kecuali kau, sudah setuju untuk melepaskan diriku pulang ke dunia nyata. Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi. Saat ini, buka cuma kau saja atau mereka bertiga yang bisa membaca pikiran."

Baru kali ini Halilintar merasa sulit untuk membalas kata-kata lawan bicaranya. Ia tidak suka kalah ber-argumentasi. Semua harus menuruti kemauannya seperti biasanya.

"A-aku –" ia menggertakkan gigi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan geram. Wajar saja ia kehabisan kata-kata. Apa yang diucapkan oleh Boboiboy dan Air memang benar. Hanya saja, ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. "Aku …" ia masih berusaha keras untuk memenangkan perdebatan ini rupanya.

Boboiboy memahami perasaannya. "Sudahlah," katanya dengan bijak. "aku tahu kau sangat membenci orangtua kita yang sudah melupakanmu. Tapi aku yakin ada alasannya."

"Rasa marahku pada mereka sudah tidak membuatku menerima alasan apapun," Halilintar menolak tegas. "alasan hanya dibuat untuk membuat kesalahan menjadi wajar."

Kalimat ini agaknya cukup beralasan. Namun Boboiboy menemukan cacat pada apa yang diutarakannya.

"Kau bohong," katanya. "kau bilang kau marah orangtua kita, tapi kau malah menangis. Kau bilang kau menginginkan perasaan hidup dariku, tetapi yang membuatmu menculik rohku saat ini adalah karena kau sedang ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari ayah dan ibu setelah aku mengusir kalian, kan." Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas panjang, menatap semua temannya sebentar. "dan kalian juga sudah berbohong dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu alasan kita dipertemukan serta merahasiakan hubungan persaudaraan kita dariku selama sepuluh tahun hanya supaya tujuan egoismu tidak tercium olehku. Tahu tidak, bukan ibu maupun ayah yang jahat," ia kembali menatap Halilintar. "Kau lah sang antagonistnya."

Api, Air dan Taufan yang tercengang mendengar ucapan Boboiboy mundur ke belakang. Firasat mereka mengatakan, semburan kemarahan Halilintar akan segera meledak. Lebih baik segera mencari tempat mengungsi yang aman daripada harus berurusan dengan gunung berapi yang hampir meletus.

Tapi Halilintar malah membeku. Perasaan yang direfleksikan dari raut wajahnya pun sulit untuk diterka. Dia bisa saja bertambah marah. Atau sedang sedih, kecewa maupun bingung. Seperti seluruh emosi tujuh milyar manusia sedang ditransfer padanya.

"Takkan ada yang lahir apapun dari kebencian," Boboiboy masih berbicara. Kata-kata mutiara ia dapat dari buku yang pernah ia baca."Tak ada gunanya lagi orang yang suda mati menyimpan dendam. Rohmu bakalan tetap terjebak abadi di sini sampai kiamat," ia mendengus sebentar dengan letih. "aku sudah lelah. Kalian semua juga, kan?"

Beberapa _sphere_ dengan berbagai warna terbang melintasi mereka, tampak tak peduli dengan urusan yang sedang terjadi. Boboiboy menunggu jawaban Halilintar dengan tidak sabar.

Air tampak murung. "Bebaskanlah dia," katanya. "Rohku sudah semakin menipis. Taufan dan Api juga. Kalau cuma kau sendiri saja yang masih menyimpan dendam, maka kami akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu."

"Lagipula meski kau larang sekalipun,"sambung Api, sedikit jengkel. "aku bisa saja memberi jalan keluar untuk Boboiboy. Kau bakalan terus-terusan menderita di sini merasakan kesedihan _mereka_."

Sudah jelas, tidak ada lagi yang berpihak pada Halilintar sekarang. Ia sendirian pada keputusannya.

Terjadi jeda yang singkat.

"Sudah cukup," Halilintar berkata lirih. Tidak ada lagi nada keras yang tegas terdengar, mirip dengan pengakuan kekalahan. "ternyata aku memang tidak bisa tega berbuat lebih jahat lagi jika air mata ibu sebagai taruhannya." Matanya bertemu dengan Boboiboy. "Dasar! Ternyata anak memang tak akan menang melawan orangtuanya, ya."

"Kau sudah mulai bisa memaafkan mereka sekarang."

Halilintar menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya. Tangannya menunjuk Boboiboy. "Kau - tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada ibu."

"Dengan senang hati." Boboiboy tersenyum.

Jadi, ia benar-benar bisa keluar sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Bahkan dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pulang. Tapi mengakhiri pertemuan mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya, bocah itu tahu perasaannya sedikit tidak rela. Mengapa? Padahal ia begitu ikhlas saat melepaskan ikatan mereka di dunia nyata.

Halilintar mengulurkan tangan. Boboiboy menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Jabat tangan sebelum perpisahan," jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Oh," sambil tertawa, Boboiboy menghampiri saudaranya. Bukan untuk bersalaman, melaikan merangkul rohnya. "Di dunia manusia, orang yang akan berpegian jauh biasanya berpelukan sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan."

Satu pelukan ikut bergabung. Lalu satu lagi. Dan lagi hingga akhirnya mereka berlima membuat _group hug_ , dengan Halilintar dan Boboiboy yang berada di tengah.

"Boboiboy," bisik Api selagi pelukan masih berlangsung. "setelah kau bangun nanti, bilang ke Ochobot aku titip salam untuknya."

"Tenang saja," balasnya sambil menahan supaya tidak ikut menangis.

.

.

.

Boboiboy merasakan beban pelukan yang menghimpitnya kian melemah. Ketika menyadarinya, ia menyaksikan roh mereka memanjang, menyebar, terbebas dari ikatan kebencian. Pintu-pintu yang menuju alam nirwana terbuka, memanggil mereka masuk. Keempat temannya menjadi gumpalan asap tebal yang menguap ke atas dan keluar, memenuhi dimensi itu yang menjadi semakin tak nyata setiap detiknya.

Maka, mereka pergi, meninggalkan bau tajam belerang. Hanya sesuatu untuk mengingatkan Boboiboy pada mereka.

Dan pada saat yang sama, Boboiboy merasakan rohnya sendiri menegang, tertarik ke segala arah disertai rasa sakit yang amat luar biasa. Kemudian, seperti terisap ke dalam pusara air, wujudnya membentuk spiral, masuk ke dalam sebuah gerbang gaib yang mengantarnya menuju dunia manusia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~FoAD~**

 **:: Epilogue ::**

* * *

Si anak lelaki itu berdiri diam di sana dengan khusyu. Pandangannya selalu mengarak ke bawah hingga tak menyadari awan hitam yang sejak tadi sudah saling berkumpul membentuk tumpukan tebal menghalangi sinar matahari yang siap mencurahkan air untuk membasahi bumi. Ia berjongkok di atas tanah. Tepat di depannya adalah deretan empat gundukan tanah kecil yang dihampari bunga-bunga segar yang baru dipetik serta batu nisan tua yang bertuliskan nama-nama penghuni yang terbaring jauh di bawah sana.

Di belakangnya, keempat temannya yang lain masih menunggu.

"Jadi ini kuburan saudara kembarmu, ya?" tanya Gopal.

"Ya. Tak salah lagi." Boboiboy membalas singkat.

Ying menggeleng tak percaya. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata hantu itu memang ada."

"Hush! Bukan hantu, tapi roh." Koreksi Gopal.

.

.

Banyak hal yang berubah tepat lima bulan yang lalu sejak ia siuman di rumah sakit. Saat ia terbangun, Boboiboy tahu hidupnya sudah tidak akan sama lagi tanpa para hantu itu.

Dihari yang sama ketika akan kembali ke KL, ayahnya mengakui bahwa mereka memang sengaja menyebunyikan fakta krusial tentang Boboiboy yang memiliki saudara kembar. Itu terpaksa dilakukan supaya mereka bisa melepaskan diri pada ingatan menyakitkan sekaligus mengerikan setelah terus diteror oleh para anak ambar itu selama dua tahun.

"Ibumu nyaris gila karenanya," ayahnya memberi penjelasan. "Melupakan mereka adalah salah satu cara untuk melepaskan ikatan mereka terhadap kita di dunia. Ayah tidak menyangka mereka malah datang kepadamu."

"Mereka cuma mau bersenang-senang," ujar Boboiboy. "dan waktu itu aku butuh teman."

Ayahnya mengangguk. "Hubungan timbal balik, ya. Karena itu kau terus ditempeli oleh mereka. Tapi semuanya sudah berakhir," ia menatap alrojinya. "ayah dan ibumu harus kembali ke KL secepatnya."

"Ayah mau pulang sekarang?"

"Ya. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu di kantor." Ia tersenyum kecut. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya." Boboiboy tersenyum lebar. Ia akan baik-baik saja sekarang. "Oh," ia teringat sesuatu. "Ayah, untuk liburan semester depan nanti, boleh tidak aku mengajak teman-teman ke rumah?" Ia setengah memohon. "Kami mau mengunjungi makam saudara kembarku."

Ayahnya membelai kepalanya. "Mengapa tidak? Tentu saja."

 _Well_ , terlihat bahagia awalnya. Tapi tidak setelahnya.

Yaya dengan menyesal mengabarinya bahwa status kemuridan Boboiboy sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi hanya berselang seminggu setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Bukan karena kasus penganiayaannya terhadap Fang karena selain luka yang diderita korban tidak terlalu parah, kesaksian Gopal dan Ochobot justru sudah membebaskan Boboiboy dari hukuman sekolah. Yang jadi masalahnya justru pengakuan dari dua saksi itu. Pihak sekolah sudah melacak masa lalu Boboiboy mengenai tingkah lakunya di SD tempat ia menuntut ilmu sebelumnya dan mengetahui bahwa anak itu sudah pernah terlibat kasus yang sama. Entah karena percaya dengan hal takhayul atau tidak, pihak sekolah merasa terancam memiliki murid berbahaya seperti dirinya. Siapa yang bisa menjamin ia tidak akan mengamuk lagi?

Beruntung, Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis bukanlah satu-satunya SD di sana. Masih ada SD swasta yang meskipun tidak terlalu popular, namun lebih dari cukup bagi Boboiboy sebagai pengganti untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya sebelum melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi atas surat rekomendasi dari sang kepsek.

.

.

Boboiboy menyapukan tangannya dengan lembut di keempat batu nisan yang dingin itu. Membayangkan jasad empat bayi yang dikubur di bawahnya, ia sedikit merindukan masa-masa bahagia ketika mereka berlima masih bersama. Tapi semua memang harus dan sudah berakhir. Mereka sudah tidak ada lagi, namun kenangannya tidak akan pernah menghilang dari kepalanya.

"Pulang, yuk," ajak Yaya ketika menyadari rintikan air hujan mulai berjatuhan. Gadis itu membuka payungnya, melindungi Boboiboy yang masih terus merenung di samping makam.

Ochobot mendekat. Tangannya menyentuh bahu kakaknya. "Boboiboy," panggilnya dengan khawatir.

Boboiboy tersenyum. Ia berdiri dengan mantap. "Baiklah," katanya. "aku sudah selesai." Ia menggandeng Ochobot. "Ayo pergi."

Rintikan hujan semakin terasa jelas. Kelima anak itu berjalan melintasi tanah berumput yang mulai basah, meninggalkan tanah pemakaman para jiwa yang sudah pergi mendahului mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

A/N : Ya, ya, ya ; mungkin masih ada yang janggal di sini, tapi silahkan gunakan imajinasi kalian untuk mencari pemecahannya. Saya sudah lelah ...


End file.
